


Girls Just Want to Have Fun

by introvert92



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Accidental Plot, Adorkable, Ass Play, Awkward Romance, BDSM, Blindfolds, Blood and Injury, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Breastfeeding, Cheese, Consensual Non-Consent, Cunnilingus, Cute, Deepthroating, Duct Tape, Electrocution, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Food Kink, Fucking, Gun Kink, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Knifeplay, Lactation, Lactation Kink, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Loss of Virginity, Mad Scientists, Making Out, Male Bondage, Mistress, Moaning, Mutual Masturbation, Nerdiness, Other, Porn With Plot, Romance, Rough Sex, Sharing Clothes, Shooting Guns, Shower Sex, Terrorism, Threesome - F/F/M, Violence, Virginity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-04-24 13:48:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 41
Words: 72,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14356764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/introvert92/pseuds/introvert92
Summary: When you find yourself in what seems like a no-win situation, fate throws you a curve ball and your life isn't the same ever again.Don't get freaked out by the number of chapters. Some chapters are shorter than others because of the material in relation to the stuff around it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> All characters are copyright of the Ubisoft Company. Also, the grammar isn't the best, but I wanted to upload it because a few friends wanted to read it. Feel free to message me with grammar suggestions.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you end up in a situation way over your head, you manage to find a way out, or so you think.

_What the hell am I doing here?_  You think to yourself as you follow the rest of your terrorist squad. They were part of a larger attack on an innocent looking office building under the process of being remodeled. This innocent looking building, in reality, held a secret biological research facility. The attack was broken up into two groups, Alpha and Beta. Alpha-the smallest group at ten-were the attackers, who went in first, taking out any resistance they encountered before attacking the facility on the top two floors of the five story building. Beta-the largest at thirty-, the one you were with, were the ones setting up defensive positions to fight off the counter-attack that was already on the way, with a few staying right behind Alpha as the last line of defense and to provide backup if needed. There wasn’t any resistance at all. Not even a rent a cop in the entire building. Even more unsettling was that the building wasn’t that busy, almost no one here and it is the middle of the week. It wasn’t long before they had the entire building to themselves. One thought keeps running through your head, _I’m in way over my head here and I still don’t fully get how I ended up in this mess. I’m not even a believer in these crazy ideas everyone else has._   Shaking out of fear, you can’t help but be amazed you haven't dropped your gun yet. You’re a medic, not a murderer. By this point, you just hope that you could get out of here alive without killing anyone. You figure that you leave here three different ways. One is that you get out of there alive with all of your limbs attached. Second is you make it out alive with some of your limbs attached. The last way you leave is in a body bag. You like option one the best. 

Your eight-man squad made their way to their goal, the sub-basement, which is the only way in or out from the loading bay to the rest of the building unless you count the service elevator as an entrance. If you actually believed in this stupid cause, whatever it was, you would have voiced concerns that eight men wouldn’t be enough to hold anyone off for long, but you kept that to yourself. As you made your way down to the sub-basement, you thought you saw something or somethings move around in the shadows, but just figured you were imagining it. Alpha group had started attacking about half an hour ago and they were facing heavy resistance. According to the chatter, it was only a few defenders but they were skilled, with half of the Alpha attackers, roughly five people killed or wounded. The Beta squad that was there, an additional ten were all dead. They request backup from anyone who can spare it. Since the squad commander think that this location isn’t a very likely entry point, he divides the squad in half, sending you and three others to support Alpha team. Your four-man squad is on the first floor, walking by other Beta squads posted all over the building when the entire place shakes. The radio comes alive with another panicked request for help, this time from the Beta squad commander downstairs. In the confusion, you manage to get upstairs, still terrified out of your mind. It is oddly quiet as you nervously and slowly make your way to the stairs leading to the second floor. The remodeling wasn’t a show as you reach the second floor, construction tools, plastic sheeting, sheetrock walls, and metal support beams are everywhere. This just increases your nervousness and fear. 

“This entire place seems unnatural,” you say to an empty building. 

As you get closer to the stairs leading to the target, that illusion is broken by the sounds of gunfire and shouting. At this point, you stop dead in your tracks, unable to move. It hits you; Alpha group hasn’t even made it past the first line of defense. Torn between feeling terrified and happy, you decide that it’s time to face whatever fate has decided for you. 

Taking a deep breath, and summoning whatever courage you have left, you make your way closer to the door and you are about a foot from it, when there is an explosion, a massive one from above you. 

“Fuck this” you shout, finally letting go of your gun, you start to run away, anywhere it doesn’t matter as long as you aren’t here anymore. If you play your cards right, no one might even know you were here.

Or at least running away was the plan. Getting about three feet from the door, you are suddenly grabbed, pinned against the wall, and then a knife snakes around the gap between your neck and the wall, which presses against your throat. 

Your knees start to shake and then you hear in a low growl, but without a doubt a female voice, "Where are the others?" she has an accent, sounding South American. In total shock, you can’t say anything and to your embarrassment, you are aroused. The knife presses closer, “I said where are the others!?” 

This time you manage to get something out, however, it’s a moan and your knees shake even more. 

“What was that?!” she demands. 

You reply with “Sorry. It’s just…” you don’t get to finish as she throws you on the floor, luckily you hit some insulation which saves you from a nasty blow to the back of the head. 

You finally see your attacker. Your heart skips a beat and for a moment you unable to breathe. Or think. Or do anything. Standing above you is a tall well-built beautiful woman with the most terrifying face paint you have seen, who has a gun in a holster and a knife in her hand. Despite being terrified, you can’t help but blush. You think she notices your reaction as she gives a smile, an ominous smile, and kneels over you, with one of her knees on your balls. 

“You were saying?” she asks, with the knife running along your shirt. 

“I… I can’t... listen this is really embarrassing but I can’t answer any of your questions right now. Wait! Listen this entire thing has gotten me so scared that I’m going to shit and/or piss myself. Let me go to the bathroom and I’ll tell you everything!” 

She gets up, a bit of a shocked expression on her face. Obviously, your reply wasn’t what she expected. “Fine, let’s go” Allowing you to get up, she takes out her gun, waves it in front of you to the nearest bathroom, and allows you to relieve yourself and wash your hands. Once that’s done, she goes back to being rough, slamming you against one of the support beams, this time using some tape she found to bind your hands to the support beam and you are now facing her. You can’t help but let out another little moan, -but it’s a very quiet one, and only someone as close to you as your interrogator could hear- as she finishes and you being to get a bit aroused again. 

“So talk, give me everything!”, the knife runs up your body 

“Sure whatever, there are a total of forty people, ten attacking.” 

She cuts you off “Yes I know how many attackers there are - I want to know where everyone else is like I said, we know how many are here." 

You pause “Oh ok, not the ones that I assume you already dealt with upstairs, everyone else is in the sub-basement.” 

She raises an eyebrow and the knife is quickly pressed against your throat “Then what are you doing up here?” 

“Well…. um….” you stammer, “I was um… honestly, I don’t fully know how I got dragged into this. I mean yes, technically I’m part of this group, but I’m not a believer in the cause or anything. I’m like the third wheel so to speak… I’m here because I was told to come up here to reinforce the attackers” you stammer, turning red, this time in shame about being part of all of this. 

She gets closer, once again putting a knee to your balls and pressing harder against your throat with the knife. “That’s all you know? Are you sure?” 

Panic-and more arousal-sets in you let out a small moan of pleasure. “Yes, it is I swear mistress. I mean ma’am” you turn as red as a stop sign. 

She unexpectedly takes out her phone and places her arm around your shoulders. “I sometimes take mementos from my more interesting interrogation sessions, smile” after glancing over at you, she puts the knife back up to your throat. “I said smile” you give her a nervous smile, and she beams. “Good now look at the phone” 

You turn your head and look at her phone as she takes a few selfies, some with the knife up to your throat, some with the knife on various parts of your chest, and some without the knife at all. Still working on processing that very bizarre event, she pulls away from you, looks at the photos, and says they are perfect. Then she puts her knife away, then wraps some cloth around your eyes, and puts tape over your mouth. 

“Interesting, well there is only one way to find out if you are telling the truth. I would say stay here, but it’s not like you can go anywhere. I’ll be back to deal with you later…oh, by the way, the name is Caveira” she trails off as she leaves. You hear her go upstairs then shortly after that, you hear a lot more footsteps come back down and they head to the sub-basement.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So far your escape hasn't gone as planned, but you still might get out of here after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's consensual non-consensual play here.

The adrenaline crash finally hits and you fall asleep bound and gagged. Eventually, a somewhat painful shock wakes you up. 

You hear Caveira, “Thanks Twitch, I’ve got it from here.” 

Then the sound of footsteps as someone, presumably whoever ‘Twitch’ is, goes away. The tape is removed from your mouth and your eyes are uncovered. Caveira is now in front of you, a smile on her lips. “So you were right. I have to say that was by far one of the most unique interrogations I’ve ever done.” She pauses, “Or I should say, the most unique interrogations I’m going to have to do a second round with.” She snakes her arms around you, “I couldn’t help but notice some of your responses during the interrogation.” 

One hand moves towards the bulge forming in your pants. She grabs it “Ah yes, this is a unique response to my methods…. I’ve never had this reaction before.” You let out a moan, not even attempting to hide it and your knees shake. “It’s time to find out more about this side of you” she continues, she takes out her knife and quickly cuts off your shirt, pants, and boxer-briefs. “Now this is much better isn’t it?” she asks with a coy smile, running her hand over your chest. She runs the flat side of her knife over your erection, the cool metal causing you to whimper and your legs to shake. 

You can’t help but let out a “Mistress Caveaira…” escape your lips. She stops, “Sorry I’m not sure how to pronounce your name even though you told me your name.” 

Caveira sighs and walks you the process as to how to pronounce her name until you get it right multiple times. Grinning once again, she gets even closer, whispering in your ear. "So do you know what consensual nonconsensual" 

"Yes, please, Mistress, I would love to have some consensual non-consensual play." You cut her off, already knowing what she was going to ask. Pulling away, grinning, she walks away, finding two large mats, and then pulls them over. She then cuts you free from the tape and you walk away from the wall, then turn around to face it. After putting the mats in front of you and behind you, Caviera gets behind you and holds her knife to your throat like before and but you also now feel her gun in your back. 

"Don't move. You're my prisoner now so, I'm going to have my way with you." She says in a very aggressive tone. Your "Captor" starts to nibble on your earlobes. You can’t take it anymore, your knees give way and you fall back into her, moaning and writhing in pleasure. Caveira uses this to lay you down, face up, then pins you down with her knee, grabs more tape next to her, and restrains you. Getting the knife, she removes the rest of your clothes, so you are now completely naked, and then slowly strips in front of you. “So what else would you like Mistress Caveira to do to you?” Without waiting for a reply, she to wrap her nice soft, round tits around your dick which again causes you to moan, whine, and pant.

"Mistress Caveira, could you please stop?" You let out a groan of pleasure. "Please, wait no, don't do this." 

Her only reply is to stop the titfucking and get on top of you before running her knife and gun over your body. Leaning in close, she whispers into your ear, "You don't have a say in this." Putting down her gun, she starts some knife play on your dick. The cold flat edge of the metal sends shivers through you. Putting the knife down, she then gets more tape and restrains you even more, then runs the flat of her knife over your dick, which causes you to leak precum. Now she runs the flat of her knife back and forth over the head of your dick, getting more precum to leak out. Pulling it away, she slowly licks the precum from her knife off. "So my prisoner, or should I say, my toy, is a virgin?" Without waiting for a reply, she then aggressively titfucks you again. "You like this, my new toy, don't deny it. Tell Mistress Caveira you want this" Caviera continues in a mix of an aggressive and sensual tone. Any resistance you pretend to have has melted away. 

"Mistress Caveira I would love for you to titfuck me, but I want to pleasure you first. Please Mistress Caveira, can I pleasure you first?” You beg her. 

Caveira smiles, “Well how can I refuse such a kind offer from you, my new toy?”

She frees your hands and feet, then stands up. You also get up and stand behind her, wrapping your arms around her, you start by nibbling on her earlobes. She is a bit taller than you so have to stand on your toes. This time it’s her who lets out a soft moan. Taking that as a good sign, you run your hands down her body, while you start to kiss her from her ear down to her jaw. You stop and turn around to face her, and you start to kiss her lips while resuming running your hands over her body. Breaking the kiss, you just look into her eyes as your hands make their way to her breasts. Once there, you slowly start to squeeze them, getting another moan from her. After squeezing them, you start to pinch and play with her nipples. This time her knees shake a bit and she wraps her arms around you. Once they are nice and hard, you start to suck them and nibble on them. You realize that they are a lot more sensitive than you ever thought because it causes her to shake a lot and moan loudly. She takes back some control and shoves your face into her tits and tells you not to stop. After doing this for a while, she pushes you away and points to the ground. You comply and she throws herself on top of you. You move your hands down her legs then up her inner thighs. She grabs your sides hard and starts to pant. As you get close to rubbing your finger over her clit, she stops you and sits on your face. You start to nibble on her clit and probe her pussy with your tongue, apparently, that wasn’t quick enough for her and she grabs your hair and shoves your head deeper into her pussy. Losing track of time, you start to realize that she is moaning loudly and shaking. “I’m going to cum, oh god. I’m going to cum.” Caveira suddenly tightens up and then arches her back as she cums into your mouth. 

After laying down on you, panting for a while, she looks at you. “For a virgin, you know how to please a lady”. You blush and tell her that everything you know is from reading books. “Oh an intellectual, that explains it.” She says with another smile. Once again she motions for you to get up and she then leads you to part of the room where there are four pipes spread apart, most likely some kind of plumbing or something. She gets some rope and ties your arms and legs up again. 

“Thank you Mistress Caveira” you manage to get out as she gets on her knees before you gasp out in surprise and pleasure as she deepthroats your cock. The gagging sound along with her warm, moist mouth, you again moan, shake, and leak precum. Realizing you are close, she stops and releases you. Knees shaking, she then throws you back onto the mat and restrains you again before aggressively titfucking you again. The tape nearly rips off of the floor because she causes your muscles to spasm in pleasure along with the standard moans and pants due to the slapping sound of her tits as they go up and down your dick. You tell her to slow down, as you are almost close to cumming, something that's already obvious by the precum acting as some lube. Caviera just ignores you, just keeping eye contact the entire time. 

She can tell you are close to losing control, so she says "Cum for you Mistress." A sudden grab and twist of your balls, you erupt in a fountain of cum all over her tits and giving her a pearl necklace. Looking down, she runs a finger through your thick load and licks it off her finger slowly after looking back up at you. "You must have been saving up for a while." She stands up and then wipes the cum off of her tits using her panties. Then she just looks over at you as you just lay there panting and flaccid, and then tells you that she isn’t even remotely close to being done with her fucktoy. However, she takes off the tape of you and says “Your mistress wants to keep playing with you, but I can’t do that here” 

She gets dressed and picks up your clothes, the idea of her wearing her panties covered in your cum gets you aroused. Caveira then takes out her radio and says something about bringing in someone. You are then cuffed behind your back, then blindfolded, and she marches you downstairs. Noticing your arousal when you two are on your way down the stairs, she gives you an aggressive deepthroat causing you to cum hard down her throat to “deal with your problem.” before taking you to the freight elevator (as far as you can tell), and two you go down to the sub-basement. When the elevator doors open, you hear some gasps or giggles or approving noises and you think a noise of disgust. You are then shoved forward and stumble, not down onto the floor, but into a van or something. A few slaps on the ass, the thudding of doors closing, and the rumble of an engine, the blindfold is removed and you are in a large SWAT van filled with thirteen or fourteen of the most intimidating yet beautiful special forces or SWAT or some other kind of law enforcement women ever. The armor adds something to them that is beyond words, just like when you first saw Caveira. Then you remember that you are naked. You blush very hard and try to cover yourself, but quickly realize that they have seen everything anyway so give up on it. 

“Um… Mistress Caveira… um…” You begin, but are cut off by a few of them going “Oooh mistress? That’s new. Cav you must tell us how that happened.” Caveira sits down and tells you to join her on the bench. You join her, sitting down as best as you can since your hands are still cuffed behind you. Noticing this, she changes your cuffs so your hands are in front of you. “Well it all started when Frost, Val, Mira, Ela, and I were defending the entrance to the lab”, she begins before she is interrupted by one of the others, a very cute Asian looking woman with a Canadian accent. 

“What’s this ‘and I’ nonsense Cav? You were playing hide and seek like you usually do”, but it was said in jest. 

Caveira rolls her eyes “Fine, Frost is right, I technically wasn’t fighting, but I was doing my job.” She sticks out her tongue at Frost who gives her the same. “Anyway, it didn’t take long for them to start calling for reinforcements.” She paused and looks at you, “I guess they sent this guy, what is your name again?” You tell her. “Right him over as reinforcements, probably a few others as well, but it wasn’t long after that the rest of you breached the sub-basement. In the confusion, he still manages to get upstairs.” Another pause as she flashes another smile and puts an arm around your shoulder. “Now I’m watching this guy since he hit the top of the staircase on the second floor. All of the construction stuff gave me great coverage. It’s so much fun when you’re stalking your prey and they are already on edge, they become so predictable.” Any other situation, you would be offended to be called prey but in this case, you don’t mind. “So he gets three feet from the door to the third floor when something explodes, what was it by the way?” 

“Oh, that?" Frost replies, “That was just the last ditch suicide bomb run.” 

You groan and they all look at you. “They were stupid enough to actually go through with that? Let me guess, one guy ran at you with every grenade he could find with the pins pulled while the others stood just out of range, ready to swarm when he exploded? Idiots. Anyway.” 

Cav picks up, “Right so that explosion goes off, and I can tell that he’s terrified beyond belief already, I hear him say ‘Fuck it’, toss his gun then start to run like hell. So I let him run for a bit, then just do my thing” As she tells the story, most of them think it’s adorable and cute how you react and they get a good laugh at the bathroom story. “…So that’s why he calls me Mistress” Caveira concluded, giving your balls a squeeze. 

The gorgeous lady on the other side of Cav says “Well I’m glad I could help” in a beautiful French accent

That gets your attention even more “Oh so you’re Twitch? Well whatever that was, it hurt.” 

She smiles, and your insides turn into mush. “Well it should, it’s a shock drone. Be grateful it wasn’t on its highest setting. If it was, you would still be stuck on that beam. Full body paralysis, minus the heart and lungs of course.” Twitch looks you over and adds, “Although the way Cav tells it, you may get another taste of my drones.” then gives you a sly wink, causing you to blush. 

You clear your throat, “Um so... er… what should I call the rest of you?” 

Cav looks at you, “Just call us all Mistress and then our name... I’m sure you wanted to do that anyway. Well except for Zofia, she’s off limits” She pats your cheek. 

“Yeah I’m married with a child, so don’t even think about it,” one with a Polish accent says in an almost menacing tone. 

“Wouldn’t even think of it”, which gets a curt nod from her. 

Caviera continues, “You are easy to read, it’s cute” 

“Um ok, well Mistress Caveira, where are we going?” 

“Well like I said, I wasn’t done with you yet. And all the others haven’t even had a chance to have fun with you”. 

You just sit there stunned. “Um… have fun? You mean… oh.” You turn bright red. “Um Mistresses, I don’t um… know if I have the, well stamina for that.” You mumble. 

All of them but Zofia laughs, but Zofia does give a sad shake of her head, with a ghost of a smile on her face. 

“Oh, Cav you weren’t kidding when you said he was a virgin. Don’t worry, we will take breaks for you”, this is from one with an FBI hat and an Israeli accent. “I’m Mistress Ash by the way.” Holding out one of her hands but instead of shaking your cuffed hands, she just gives your dick a tug. 

“Nice to meet you, Mistress Ash. I take it you are Israeli? It’s the accent” you reply, blushing a bit. 

Another one chuckles. “So you have a thing for femdom, authority, guns, and accents do you?” She tugs your dick and readjusts her glasses “Mistress Dokkaebi”. 

“As in the supernatural creature from Korean folklore? I guess you are a bit of a trickster? Or are you a helper or both?” 

She gives you a mischievous grin and only says, “Cute and well read, I like”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As your journey into the unknown continues, your getting mixed messages about where this will all end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where the cheese begins.

The van eventually stops and once again, you are blindfolded, for ‘security reasons’ Cav says, but you think she is joking. Just by the sound, you can tell that you’re now at an airport. Probably a military base. You feel and hear a thump, some voices, and the district sounds of the van being strapped down. The footsteps go away and you hear the rear door of the plane being closed. You’re then pulled off the van into the cargo bay of the plane and you are told to stop by Cav as someone in front of you climbs up a ladder. She then tells you to climb it. You pause and let out a low whistle. A gun is jabbed into your back.

"What are you doing prisoner?" Cav demands. 

Still blindfolded and cuffed, you explain yourself as you start to climb the ladder. “This is a Lockheed C-5 Galaxy. At least I think. As far as I know, only the Galaxy has a ladder at the end of the cargo bay." Again you pause, using your feet to get a rough feel for the ladder. "Feels like what the Galaxy rear ladder looks like. Shit, you guys must be really elite to get one of these beauties” you explain. A hand grabs yours as you get to the top of the ladder. The blindfold is removed, you are belted into one of the airliner-style seats, then cuffed to your chair, -one set of cuffs to each armrest and your feet are cuffed to the bars that connect the chair to the floor- as the others climb up to the passenger section and sit down. All of them are still armed and a few make sure that their guns are pointed at you, or close enough so they can grab them if needed. As the transport takes off, you tap the side of the plane with a knuckle, or as best as you can. “Yup. Upper seating. Without a doubt a Galaxy. There are what, only 50 still flying?” As many of them as possible turn and look at you, evidently very surprised. You shrug the best you can. “Growing up I was within one hour from a US Air Force base that was just for transport planes, and within an hour and a half, one of the largest joint military bases in the US. There were lots of air shows” 

A very buff looking woman with blonde hair, nonchalantly picks up the shotgun next to her, walks over to you and without a care in the world, points it at your face. “You got it right on the nose,” she says, flicking your nose with the barrel of the shotgun. Squatting down so she is looking into your face, you can’t help but blush and turn your head. Right into the face of Dokkaebi, who causally pushes your head back so you are facing the blonde woman. 

“Don’t look away from Mistress Valkyrie, it’s rude,” Dokkaebi says. You turn an even brighter shade of red and mumble an apology to Valkyrie. 

“Apology accepted” she stands up “Just don’t do it again. To any of us,” she adds, flicking your dick, first flaccid then erect with the tip of her shotgun. She looks down at it, and you blush even harder if that’s possible.

This time Zofia speaks up, in a disgusted voice. “Can we cover that up or something?” 

Another woman with an Asian accent replies. “Oh stop being such a killjoy Zofia” 

Zofia replies, “Hibana, I’m serious. We’re going to be on this plane for a while” She looks at Cav “You’ve ‘dealt with him’” she says using air quotation marks, “Do you really think if that isn’t covered up and given how often all of you keep messing with him, he won’t create a mess?” You are so red, that you are surprised that metal isn’t melting. 

Cav sighs. “You’re right, he’s going to pop if we don’t do something” 

You meekly speak up. “Mistresses, what about a sedative or something? You know, get me to sleep?” Cav grins, unbuckles herself, walks over to you, unbuckles and uncuffs you, drags you to the front so everyone is getting a good look at you, and puts you into a chokehold. 

“Like this? With just a little more pressure, I can knock you out” 

Zofia makes a noise, “I told you he’s going to make a mess” you and Cav look down and sure enough, you’ve started to drip some cum. She quickly releases you and sighs. 

Cav goes down to the cargo hold, gets your ripped up clothes, throws them to you and points to the mess you made "Make sure we can see that ass when you clean up your mess" You quickly clean it up and by this point, you wonder if you can get even redder, which you do as you hear a few ‘Nice ass’ comments and feel a few hands grab and slap it. Cav takes the rag and throws it into a waste container. “Anyone have something we can cover him with or something? Not just a shirt, but pants.” 

Twitch speaks up first. “I’ve got some spare clothes he can have.” 

Zofia rolls her eyes, “Yeah but you are what? eight inches taller than him? Ying, why don’t you give him some of your spare clothes? You’re closer to his height than Twitch.” 

Twitch laughs “Oh relax Zofia, I’ve got it.” Twitch goes down to the cargo hold and comes back shortly with sweatpants and a hoodie. You thank her for them and without really looking at them, you put them on. The hoodie reaches your knees and the sweatpants, oddly enough aren’t that bad since they are adjustable. Twitch grabs you and puts her in the empty seat next to her. “There,” she says happily. You manage to get a better look at the clothes, and then give her a bit of a goofy smile. “What’s the smile for?” she replies, giving you probably the cutest laugh ever and your insides start to melt. 

Gesturing at the hoodie and sweatpants, “We’ve got the same tastes. Star Wars and Harry Potter.” Looking at the sweatpants closer, you look back up at her and grin, “Same house, Ravenclaw, and even better, the right colors and house crest, how did you manage that?” again that laugh and your insides melt even more. 

“Glad to find a fellow Claw here as for the sweatpants, well that’s a secret.” She taps you on the nose then wraps an arm around your shoulders. Everyone else sighs or facepalms. 

“God help us, there are two of you now,” Zofia says. 

Twitch just beams and pulls the hood of the Rebel Alliance hoodie up. She then pulls you down so your head is on her lap. “Now you should be nice and comfy, I don't think we need to cuff you again, although I bet you wouldn't mind it either way." 

Cav can't help but speak up from the other side of Twitch, very quietly "I don't know Twitch, I wouldn't mind breaking out my cuffs again and you know how much I like using them." 

Twitch blushes, much to your surprise. "Oh hush you" she replies, Cav just winks at the both of you, then wraps her arms around your shoulders and pulls you up so you are now fully laying on both Twitch and Cav. 

"Hey! What about sharing?!" Twitch mutters to Cav who sighs and one seating rearrangement later, Twitch is looking down at you. 

Once again Twitch tugs the hood of the hoodie. “If you want, this can pull all the way over to cover your eyes if you want to get some sleep, after all, it is going to be a long flight, but I think you like the view you have right now” She gives you a wink. 

Cav then slaps your balls through the sweatpants, runs her hand over your crotch, which quickly gets hard, and grins as she sees the bulge she caused. 

Twitch was right, you love the view, she has the most amazing green eyes, with hair dyed red with streaks of purple that goes down to just past her ears, not to mention nice tits. As your flight into the unknown continues, eventually, you fall asleep in the lap of this stunningly gorgeous geeky badass French soldier.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Caveira and you get better acquainted, your fate is finally sealed

Twitch eventually wakes you up because the plane is landing. Everyone climbs down the ladder and moves to the van, but you can't help but see something and run over to it. Cav quickly tackles you to the floor. 

"What do you think you're doing?" She growls into your ear before she pulls you back up. You rub the back of your head and point behind you. 

"That's a V-22 Osprey. I've only seen one of them up close, just wanted to take a closer look." You hear a few of them mutter something, but Cav lets you go take a look. Walking around the VTOL helicopter, you can't help but run a hand over it."So why did you bring this? I mean it's not like you needed it today," you ask, continuing to looking it over, looking to any sign of where you are going. You finally find it. "Well, that's unexpected. HMX. That's Quantico."

"We always carry it on missions just in case and before you ask, it's pilot is up in the cockpit. No, you aren't going to meet the anyone else on this plane or get to see the cockpit and no it's not used by anyone else at Quantico apart from us even though it is part of the Presidental squadron. We're done here." Cav says as motions with her pistol back to the van. Everyone piles back into the van, where you are again blindfolded. Not even fifteen minutes later, well you think it’s that long, the van comes to a stop, and judging by sound around you, you enter a building. The blindfold is removed. 

“Welcome to Rainbow HQ, specifically the Rainbow Six division,” Zofia tells you. 

“Hmm, so that’s what you are called. Figured it was some kind of international counter-terrorism task force. All of the various flag patches gave it away.” you explain. You receive grins as they realize more and more that you aren’t some dumb prisoner. “I also take it that it’s not just a one gender organization, where are the guys?” 

Dokkaebi replies “Oh you’re in the women's dorm and the guys are out training, one of those male bonding things, that's why it was only us ladies. They were too far out to get back here in time. Actually, they should be on a short break about now, so we’re going to drop you off in Cav’s room before we go say hi.” Cav leads you down the hall to her room, which has a logo on it, what looks like the bottom of her face, with a grin, and a knife over her lips.

It looks like a standard apartment. A photo of the Rio skyline under the setting sun runs along one wall, what can only be described as an R6 class photo hangs on another wall, along with other group photos of various members with Cav on nights on the town or in other locations just enjoying life. In a bit of a disturbing note, there is a small collection of various knives, restraints, and what you can only assume are other interrogation tools. Without a word, she takes off the clothes Twitch gave you, and cuffs you to one of the legs of the AC/Heater that runs under the window. Once more, you’re blindfolded and gagged. You’re then left in the room. Even if you weren’t blindfolded, the lights were off, the door was closed, and the curtains were firmly closed, so you wouldn’t see anything anyway.

You don’t know how much time passes, you hear them return to their respective rooms. Cav enters, turns on the light. “This has to be one of the best things, I’ve ever seen, a naked prisoner blindfolded, gagged, and restrained. In other words, someone who is completely helpless.” She then walks up to you and you hear her take off her all of her clothes. “Now one of the things I don’t like about what I see is that mess between your legs. Way too much hair. Well, I’m going to fix that.” Cav then walks over to where you think the shelf is, and then she walks back. While she runs another knife, this one feels a bit longer and sharper, up and down your cheek, she whispers into your ear.“Now my normal knife isn’t the best for this. Now, this is much better” The blindfold is removed and you see her now between your legs, with a bowl, a razor, some shaving cream, and the larger knife on the ground. “See I can’t work like this” pointing the knife at your flaccid dick. This Brazilan goddess places a bowl under your balls and starts to stroke your dick until it becomes nice and hard as you can’t help but let out a few whimpers into the gag. “That’s better, now I have more room to work with” She says, as she starts to get to work, cutting away at the tangle of pubic hair with the knife and once she gets the bulk of it off, she rubs shaving cream, the coldness of it surprises you and you gasp but it is muffled by the gag. Once you are properly lathered up, and not surprisingly moan a bit through the gag, she slowly starts to shave everything else away with the razor, which is such a sensual feeling. Once that is done, she gets what looks like a makeup brush and brushes away any remaining hair. Removing everything and putting it on her dresser, she comes back and runs her hands over your balls with a smile while saying that it is much better. Removing the cuffs, she orders you to stay still, which of course you do. A few moments later, after she goes to her closet, she comes back with a full bondage kit. Blue leather hand and leg restraints along with a collar and leash. 

You nearly hit your head against the heater as a shiver runs through you and a very distinct “Oh Mistress Caveira” makes it through the gag, although a bit muffled. Collaring you and putting on the leash, she walks you around the hallway before taking you to her bed and orders you onto it which you do. Releasing the leash, she uses the restraints to firmly restrain you to the bed, making sure that they are nice and tight. She takes another pic, this time with a professional camera, looks at it, grins, then puts it on a desk.

Caveira looks over your dick, casually running her hands over it. “Now last time I had fun with this, it was lacking some excitement. There wasn’t any lube, which was annoying, but I knew that I would have another chance with you.” Walking away, making sure you get a good view of her ass, she goes over to the mini fridge, takes something out and walks back to you. She is holding two cans of whipped cream and you tremble at the sight of that. “It’s time to add some extra flavor to this excitement” after shaking one up, she uses one hand to make your dick flat and covers it with whipped cream. Then lifting your dick back up, she covers the other side, once she covers that, she covers your balls in it. After covering one of her hands in the cream, she puts the can to the side and runs her other hand around your dick, making sure it is coated in whipped cream. Picking the can back up, she uses the rest of the can to cover her tits and cleavage. 

You can’t help but let out moans, whimpers, and calls of “Mistress Caveira” which this time clearly make it through the gag while your body shakes, which in return causes the bed to shake a bit. The gag is then removed, and you just beg, “Mistress Caveira, please, just please use me.” At some point during all of this, she puts a cock ring on you and without warning, starts to titfuck you again. The whipped cream makes a soft slapping sound as she goes up and down, at times slowly and at times quickly. This is so sensual that you spasm even harder and are only able to let out incoherent moans, pants, cries of “Mistress…oh Mistress Caveira” 

Sensing that you are close to being completely unable to speak out of pleasure, she stops, covers her tits in more whipped cream and shoves them in front of your face. “Your Mistress demands that you suck these, my little fucktoy” in a very commanding voice. 

“Yes Mistress” 

“I didn’t tell you to say anything, just do it!” Grabbing the back of your head, she shoves it into one of her whipped cream covered breasts, where you just suck on it. She is now the one who lets out some moans. “Yes, do as your Mistress commands, don’t stop until I tell you.” Your jaw begins to hurt, but you keep at it, alternating between sucking and nibbling. After a while, she switches you to the other one where you do the same and by this point, her nipples are hard.

Eventually she pulls your head away, loads up on the whipped cream, and resumes the titfucking. “Now last time you came way too early for me. You are not going to cum until I tell you, I don’t care how much you writhe, moan, pant, and beg. Now say you understand fucktoy.” You tell your Mistress that you understand and she nods. “Good boy” All too soon she works her magic and you are already leaking precum, which she notices. “Now what did I tell you? We can’t have that already, hold it back” she presses her tits harder against your throbbing cock, which along with the cock ring, slows it down a bit, but not by much. After about four minutes, it is almost unbearable, holding back from cumming is starting making your heart pound very quickly, it takes every fiber in your being to not cum, but Caveira is showing no intention of letting you give in. In fact, she makes it harder by licking the head every once in a while, even holding it there so she can run her tongue over your sensitive head for what seems like minutes at a time. Once again, she goes back to the first titfuck, where she starts to also suck your cock while titfucking you. You have no idea what is going on at this point apart from the titfucking/sucking and holding it in. Your eyes are now closed and just moan, pant, writhe, and beg, but as she said, she isn’t giving in. Every muscle has seized up as it becomes more and more difficult to hold it in. At some point, the tightness loses up and you realize that she is no longer pressing them together, but still, it’s an amazing feeling. You hear a noise and then feel a sharp zap to your balls as you realize that somehow one of the Twitch drones is in here and has zapped your balls. That nearly causes you to lose complete control, but you manage to hold it together. Caveira laughs and demands you open your eyes which after much effort, you do. Caveira is now slowly titfucking you but then stops, puts one hand on the leash, and another on your balls, and tells you that you can cum as she twists/squeezes your balls hard and pulls the leash and collar right towards her. You let out some kind of incoherent combination of moans, shouts, and other sounds of ecstasy as you shoot a much larger load than you thought possible all over Caveira’s neck and tits, giving her a very nice coating of cum on her tits. 

You are exhausted from all of this and tell Caveira “Mistress Caveira, I can’t help it, I’m falling asleep… but don’t… but please don’t… let that stop you from… from using me….” the last thing you recall before falling asleep is the evil grin on Caveira’s face and a mischievous glint in her eyes.

In time, you are woken up by a gagging sound and you open your eyes to see Caveira deep throating you again, there’s whipped cream in her mouth and on your dick, and all of the restraints and the collar are gone. She notices you are awake and without breaking eye contact, finishes you off, working a few loads of cum down her throat. She gets up and grins, “Another tasty meal from you. You’ve been out for about eight hours. No, I haven’t been using you for that long, I took breaks and just watched you sleep. You look so cute sleeping. Well, you look so cute in general.” She then tells you to fuck her like you did the first time, but this time she has a surprise for you. She stops you before you get your hands to her pussy and then positions herself right above your dick. “This is what you’ve wanted, isn’t it? You’ve wanted me to take your virginity.” She smiles. “Well do you?” 

You take a deep breath. “Mistress Caveira, trust me I would love for you to do that... but well I’m a hopeless romantic. I don’t want to have my virginity taken in a one-night stand or whatever this is.” You pause and blush. “I want to know I truly love the person who will take it from me. Not in the ‘wait until marriage’ kind, but... I just want to be sure whoever takes my virginity is someone who I truly love and who truly loves me in return.” This takes her off guard, as she gets off of you and sits next to you on the bed. 

She strokes your cheek, “That’s so adorable and I respect that. Still, you need to finger me and eat me out until I cum” she grins and you happily comply. Once she is exhausted, she lays down next to you and wraps her arms around you and you just lay there, cuddling. Eventually, you two fall asleep like this and when you wake up, you turn and look at her sleeping very peacefully. She wakes up, smiles at you, says “Hey you” and slaps your ass. “We had lots of fun, we need to do it again sometime, but now as I said, the others want to play with you. However, first, we need to shower and eat.” In the shower, you are given a few blowjobs, a titfuck, and then a handjob, ending it all with a massive facial. You then clean off again, and as you towel off, you pause. 

“I need clothes, I mean apart from what Mistress Twitch gave me and I need to give them back”. Caveira leaves and comes back with a bathrobe which you put on, which is very comfy. Back in her room, she leaves again, then comes back. 

She has an armful of clothes and tosses them to you. “Here you go. We always have lots of spare clothes, Twitch says to keep the clothes she gave you, something about them looking cute on you. Also, the guys know all about this now, so expect some… interesting remarks from them when we go get food.” _Oh god, this won’t be good. A bunch of total badass guys who are going to be intimidating as fuck will talk to me about…Well this, obviously and who knows what else. I’m a skinny short guy. It’s been an interesting day or so, and it’s only going to get more interesting._ You think to yourself. The clothes end up being, for some reason to your surprise, they are ones that fit and the t-shirt is a Rainbow Six one.

“Um… what is my status here anyway? Am I still considered a terrorist or anything like that?” 

Cav looks at you “Oh goodness no, we’ve all talked it over and looking over everything about you- of course, we ran a full background check, raided your apartment, you have a very nice bondage set by the way, along with a nice collection of books. Much to the surprise of who raided your place, seriously, you’re how old and you still have stuffed animals?” 

You cut her off “Hey don’t diss any of them, especially Simba and the little tiger, I’ve had those since I was a baby” 

She chuckles “Oh someone has a sensitive spot, anyway like I said, we raided your place, and brought it all here. You’ve got a room to yourself, which by the way is in this section.” She gives you a wink, walks over and grabs your ass quickly. “As for your status with us, we were surprised by some of the things we found out about you. 

She ticks them off on her fingers:

  * One: Medic, with tactical EMS training, with aspirations to be a PA in a trauma center. Doc loves that entire sentence by the way and finally, he has someone to shoot the shit with.
  * Two: Unfinished college degrees, one in history- you cut her off. “Goddamn math. Only class preventing me from finishing that one. I’m shit at it. Anyway, you were saying?” “As I was saying, two unfinished degrees, history and psychology.
  * Three: Obviously very well read, especially in WWII history and science fiction- Twitch and Dokkaebi totally were right when they pegged you as a nerd, as if the conversation you and Twitch had on the plane wasn’t enough-according to them you like very high brow science fiction- which reinforces the fact that you aren’t some naïve who joined a terrorist group-you interrupt her saying you disagree with the naïve fool part, you still can’t explain how you got swept up in all of that.
  * Four: Very conveniently for us, since the last squad you worked for went bankrupt a few weeks ago, one of the places you applied to was this base for the civilian EMS job. 



So based on all of that, Welcome to Team Rainbow. You’re going to be attached to the attackers since the defenders are the only ones who have a medic.” 

You just look at her stunned. “Bullshit” 

She raises an eyebrow, “My, my, my, such a fiery and assertive side you have, I guess the mistress names are only for when we have you as our fucktoy.” She turns serious “No this isn’t any bullshit. You will be trained, god help us all, you were pathetic when I saw you.” She lightens it up with a smile. “But after your training, you will join us on missions and no, you don’t have to worry about a code name or any of that yet” 

You sit down, working on taking all of this in. “What about my medical issues? The Depression, ADHD, and Epilepsy. They disqualify me from, well this kind of work.” 

She waves it off. “You would be surprised at how many of those ‘medical disqualifications’ can be ignored.” Cav gently asks “So you ready to meet the rest of the team?” 

You chuckle, “Not really, but it’s one of those things that you need to get done as quickly as possible because putting it off just makes it worse. Let’s go.” 

She helps you up, and as you walk out, she can’t help but give you a swat on the ass and you just shake your head, wearing a smile.

As the two of you make your way down the hall, Twitch and Dokkaebi join you, and again, you realize that they are a bit taller than you. You can't help but notice that Twitch wraps an arm around Cav's waist. 

Dokkaebi smacks your ass and snakes an arm around your waist. “I’m all the way down the hall, and I don’t know if you realize this, but I could hear you all night, you’re quite loud, never knew a guy could do that.” You blush again and she also smacks your ass a second time. 

Twitch looks down at you from the other side of Cav. “So Cav, based on what I saw from my drone I’m going to have so much fun with him. How about tonight?” You blush even harder _I really have to figure out how to get control of that. I can’t keep blushing like this_ you think to yourself. 

“Um… Err…," you mumble. “Could I have some time to, well, save up?” They all laugh, and Twitch says she will let you have a few days of rest and will let the others know to hold off. You thank her, which gets more laughs from them.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finally meet the guys, get grilled, and see how some of the others relax.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A warning, this chapter has some detailed and real-life examples that describe what can happen in a car crash if you are not wearing a seatbelt.

It doesn’t take long before you reach the doors that lead to the rest of the building and then you enter a very large dining hall/lounge. It’s at that point that you are met with some sarcastic wolf-whistles and clapping. A few of the guys walk up to you and you fight the urge to step back in fear because as you expected, intimidating as hell and that’s without their battle gear.

“We’re going to let you guys get to know each other” you hear Cav say as she and the other girls walk away.

“Oh guys, don’t give him too much of a hard time. At least not yet.” Twitch adds.

One of the guys claps you on the shoulder, nearly propelling you onto a nearby table. That isn’t missed by any of them, and it gets a few laughs.

“Well, you aren’t going to pass even the most basic physical requirements for a long time.” A guy who looks like he’s six feet tall and has a Russian accent.

“Oh darn, that’s so disappointing, I thought I was going to run the courses and have a perfect score on my first go” you reply sarcastically.

The other big guy on your right motions that you walk with them to meet the others. “I’m Thatcher,” he says with a British accent, holding out his hand which you shake.

“Strange, you don’t look like a Margret.” You automatically reply.

Thatcher lets out a booming laugh, “You know I’ve had that name for years and no one has ever made that joke. I like you kid” A few of the others just look a bit confused.

“Margaret Thatcher, British PM back during the Troubles, nicknamed the Iron Lady.” You explain and shrug “It’s a history buff thing. Is anyone else here named after any politicians or other historical figures I should know about?” As you reach the others in the lounge, one of the guys on a couch to your immediate right raises his hand.

“Just me, I’m Blackbeard and depending on who you ask, it may or may not be after the pirate”. He stands up and strokes his very pronounced black beard “US Navy Seal. So draw your own conclusions, but if you’re as smart as we think you are, you’ve got the right answer.”

You smile. “Oh, that’s such a Blackbeard the pirate reference, the bead combined with being in the Navy.”

He returns the smile “Smart kid.” You take a seat on one of the chairs and you are finally hit by the fact that you are really the smallest and scrawniest guy there. Some of them are just solid muscle. You shift uneasily as they all just look at you, trying to make sense of you, which is something you are still trying to figure out yourself. It isn’t long before all of the introductions are made, while Thatcher is still chucking at your joke.

Then the grilling begins. “As I’m sure Cav told you we know how you ended up here and we’ve read all of the info from the background checks and all of that, but of course, that means basically nothing. You can read all you want about a person, but never truly know them until you meet them face to face and have honest conversations.” This is from Jackal. “So tell us about yourself, your strengths, weaknesses, and so on. What is the ‘real you’, the person, not the files?”

“I hate this part of job interviews” you grumble, then you sigh. You give them a rundown, with the main weaknesses being that you are too hard on yourself and as much as it hurts to admit, even to yourself, you just want to be liked and you don’t want to be alone.

“Ok, so that’s fine. There’s nothing wrong with who you are.” This is from Doc. “You aren’t wrong when you said you expect too much of yourself and that you want to be liked, it shows right now. You wanted to have something special, something that would really impress us. You don’t need to worry about any of that.” He flashes a grin and points to the girl’s dorm. “It’s obvious that you at least have some people here who like you” everyone laughs.

“I knew someone was going to bring that up again.” You reply with a chuckle. Looking around at everyone else, you can’t help but notice something off about Jackal. “Um… Jackal, is everything ok?”

He looks sharply at you “Yeah why?”

“Well, you just look very tired. Are you sleeping well?” you notice that there is suddenly tension in the air as if you crossed a line.

He crosses his arms and sighs “First Doc and now you. The doctor and the medic, seeing things that aren’t there. I’m fine.” You raise your hands up a bit, “Sorry, just wanted to make sure.”

Doc gives you a knowing glance. “On the subject of that, what kind of medical experience do you have? I noticed you were trained in the states, what’s that like?” he asks in a professional manner.

Now you start to feel more relaxed than you have in the past few days, you lean back in your chair and cross your legs. “Well, each state has different requirements in order to get through EMT and Paramedic certification. With my state, EMT school was seven months, twelve hours riding along with EMTs, twelve hours with Paramedics, three hours at a 911 call center, and while it was twelve hours at a hospital, I stayed for an additional two or three. Everyone did the hospital time at the local Level 1 trauma center. My time there was very informative. What sticks with me the most is the vivid reminder to wear your seatbelt. SUV, highway speeds, rolled over, none of the occupants were belted in and a few were ejected.”

Doc raises his eyebrows and asks “How bad was it?”

You look around. “You sure?”

He just rolls his eyes, “Seriously? You are asking us of all people?”

You sigh, “Fine, the first patient, female, I think mid-30s, one of the ejected occupants. Partial amputation of the left arm, running from just below the shoulder ending at the middle of the posterior side of the palm.”

Doc winces, “That is bad, typical IED injury bad”

You nod “That’s what one of the trauma docs who was a Navy surgeon basically said. I quote ‘If you take away this kind of environment, this is what a typical IED injury looks like’, I helped with lifting her as they did the secondary assessment. Watching it all was so… fascinating. I helped transport her to one of the ORs and was offered the chance to scrub in to watch the amputation surgery, but we had the second patient coming in and… I wanted to see that one… Not in the ‘oh wow this person has such a cool injury kind of way, but… you know what I mean right?”

Doc nods, “That clinical way that’s hard to describe. What was the second patient?” Again you ask if they are sure they want to hear this and you are told to continue, it’s obvious none of them are the blood and gore lovers, they are just curious.

“Six or Seven-month-old female, who was also ejected and somehow she was missed by the first teams to arrive.”

You hear a few “Oh my god”, curses, and what sounds like a muffled “Just a baby” from Zofia. You look over and you realized that the other half of the team came in at some point. Zofia had her head in her hands and some of the girls just have their hands over their mouths in shock. You start to get up to go over to the woman who looks like she is on the verge of tears, but Montagne puts a hand on your shoulder and shakes his head.

A few of the guys are still a bit white and Doc just goes “They… missed…how... and an infant…”

You just nod grimly, glancing over at Zofia, you pause “I think we should leave it at that, it’s only going to get worse”

Zofia speaks up, “No it’s ok, continue. I’m fine.” You look at her and she just gives you a very calm look.

Looking back at Doc and the other guys, you continue, “To this day, I still don’t know the patient was missed, and I heard two conflicting reports about how they found them. One was that a passing civilian noticed it, somehow, and called it in. The other is by pure luck, another medic unit was driving by and somehow they saw them. It’s something I do my best not to dwell on. The patient suffered a horizontal partial amputation of the right foot. Completely clean, one by the way. Please don’t think I’m heartless, but it was horrifying yet there was this detached fascination, just like the illustrations in medical books. I never realized how tinny the bones are in an infant.” You get quiet after telling everything in an almost calm, clinical tone. “The other trauma doctor said he had been doing this for 40 years and he never saw anything like that and hopes none of us there have to see that again. The important thing is that they both made it and at the risk of sounding cold and heartless again, prosthetics have come a long way.” The room is silent for what seems like a long time.

A very quiet Zofia asks “How old were you when you saw this?”

“23”.

Doc then speaks up, “I assume you’ve had experience with the kinds of stuff we deal with? GSWs and the like?”

“A majority of the trauma calls were either GSWs, stabbings, and crashes.”

Doc nods “Good, it wouldn’t look good for our image, or for you, if the first time you saw a GSW or anything like that in the field you threw up, and I’m guessing your medic training as a bit more intensive that EMT?”

“Yeah two years, lots of pharmacology and bio.”

"Now if I understand it, you Americans have a different EMS system than we do in France."

You nod. "You guys have the Franco-German model, which is focused on most of the care on scene, with physicians as one of the responders so they are able to do more work in deciding on if transport to the hospital is needed. It's also becoming used more and more in Europe and Russia. The US uses what's called the Anglo-American model, which is focused on basic care on the scene, so there is more freedom that EMS can do on the scene, unless there is a refusal, we then transport to the hospital." 

Now this time Kapkan speaks up, “So former psych major. We should chat sometime.” You just give him a smile, which he returns.

After a very well cooked dinner, everyone starts to relax in the lounge, with some of them bringing their various field tools to show you or they bring out some hobbies. Doc shows off his stim gun to you, Pulse does the same with his cardiac sensor. Echo and Twitch act like kids and race their drones around the entire place, all the while Cav much to your surprise, pulls out a crocheting kit and works on crocheting a blanket, for you assume Zofia’s kid, which she is about halfway done, and Glaz does some painting. Cav pauses her crocheting.

“Oh kid I almost forgot, I snagged this off of you during our first meeting, you’ve been so busy that you didn’t notice. What is it by the way?” She holds up a quartz crystal with writing on it. Everyone looks over at it.

Twitch lets out an excited squeal and points at it. “That’s a replica of Jyn’s Kyber Crystal Necklace from Rogue One!” she gives an adorable happy dance.

“A what from who now?” Cav asks, raising an eyebrow. You and Twitch excitedly go back and forth completing each other’s sentences as you two launch on a long-winded explanation of the movie, Jyn, the crystal, what it says.

Thatcher raises a hand. “Ok kids stop. We don’t need the entire story.”

You and Twitch both mutter, “It makes it more interesting though” Everyone else rolls their eyes.

“So it’s a replica necklace from a Star Wars movie?” Cav asks and shakes her head as she walks over and gives it to you. “Nerd. We’ve got another damn nerd.” but she smiles.

Twitch walks over to you, “Can I see it?” you give her the necklace and she looks it over. “Very nice. Where did you get it?” You tell her where you got it and her eyes light up.

“Now before you go off to get your own, you keep that one. I owe you for the clothes”

She gives you a kiss on the cheek, and puts it on, grinning like a goofy kid. You can't help but blush at that _I think I'm in love_ you think to yourself. _Or at least infatuated, either way, she's amazing._


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You find out that R6 has movie nights, and this movie is something very memorable.

After a few hours, Dokkaebi looks up from her laptop and waves a flash drive. “Hey everyone the movie is ready” 

“Movie night?” you ask. 

Valk responds “Yeah, once a week we watch a movie. I think you will like this one. We just need to get the popcorn and move the furniture.” 

While some of them get the popcorn, you help the others move the furniture so it faces the large flat screen hanging on one of the walls. You sit on a chair at the end, but you are told to sit on the middle couch right in front of the TV. Twitch and Cav sit on either side of you, while Dokkaebi plugs in the flash drive to the TV, goes back to her seat, dims the lights, and hits the play button. As soon as it starts, you groan. It’s CCTV footage of the entire raid you were part of. It is obvious that they had the CCTV cameras hacked already. You finally get to see the disaster of Alpha squad and how effective R6 is. You just watch in awe as Alpha team is pushed back farther and farther, their casualties mounting. You can’t help but shiver, happy you weren’t one of the attackers. Of course, all of Bravo, except for you rush down to help the others. 

“Hold on, you already knew where everyone was, why did you ask me that?” you turn to Cav, who just grins. 

“I was bored and I couldn’t resist when I saw you, I do love playing with any food that comes my way. Especially food as tasty looking as you.” 

“If you two are done flirting, the best parts are coming up soon,” Dokkaebi says. The camera feed turns blue. 

Valk speaks up, “Before you ask kid, those are my own special cameras. Full 360 and sound.” 

You put your head in your hands and mutter “Oh shit”. 

Twitch just pats your back. “Come on watch, it’s going to be fun”

Looking up, you see yourself, shaking, terrified and as you reach the door, the camera shakes as there is the explosion on the floor above. You hear yourself say “Fuck this”, drop the gun, make it a few steps before Cav tackles you. The room claps as you go down. 

“Quiet down you lot, the best part of the movie has already started,” Dokkaebi says again. 

The entire interrogation plays out again, only this time, it looks and sounds a lot worse than you thought it was, luckily some of the more…. personal stuff is seriously incoherent. Much to your relief, it ends once Caveira comes back, but before the… personal stuff starts. 

The lights come back on and you fight the urge to bury your head in your hands. 

Caveira just puts an arm around you, gives you a little shake, and says “The best part of all of that is that the interrogation part is going in my file because it was done in the field. All of our files end up in the Rainbow archive, so that little gem is going to be available for as long as Rainbow is active, and who knows? In the far future, when there isn’t a need for a group like this, all of those files will be public record.” She looks at you and grins. You just have this dead vacant expression on your face, still not sure what to say. 

“Well it’s getting late, we are going to bed,” Caveira says, pulling you up off the couch by one arm and pushing you ahead of her to the dorms. Once you enter the dorm, you realize that you still don’t have a key to your room and bring that up to Caveira. “That? Don’t worry about that. You will get it tomorrow or next week, or whenever we decide to give it to you.” Again, a squeeze of the ass and this time, she also grabs your crotch, but quickly takes her hand away. “Just kidding, you get the key tomorrow or the next day.” 

“I’m sleeping in your room I take it?” 

“Nope, since Twitch called seconds on you, you are in her room until she decides she is done playing with you, at least done playing with you, for now, her room is across from mine.” she waves at Twitches door. It also has a logo, bones making an X, and on top of them, a skull, minus the jaw, the eyes look like the up and down part of a video game controller, and there’s a little thing on the top, which has two curves coming out of it. Or at least that's what it looks like to you. 

“Now go and sit in front of the door of Mistress Twitch.” She then slaps your ass.

Recognizing the change, you reply with “Yes Mistress Caveira.” and sit in front of Twitches door.

“Good boy,” Caveira says as she opens her own door. She then enters her room and reappears throwing the bathrobe and clothes at you. “Also good night our fucktoy,” she says before she goes back into the room and shuts the door. You sigh and realize it’s been a very long and strange day. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Twitch starts to explore the features of her newest toy

It isn’t long before the rest of the girls arrive, the ones who have rooms past Twitch and Cav look at you and grin, while the others just wave at you before going to their own rooms. Twitch looks you over, picks up the stuff Cav threw at you, opens the door, and points into her room. As soon as she enters after you, she throws everything into a corner of her room, then shuts the door and locks it. 

First words out of her mouth are “Clothes off now” you quickly take them off. She points to a chair and you sit down, and she slowly starts to take off her clothes. You can’t help but moan and get hard. Her tits look like they are B or C cups, from what you recall from looking up breast sizes, and super soft, although you think that that’s just US measurements. It was all very confusing. You ache thinking about sucking them, not to mention everything else. Seeing you starting to jerk off, she stops taking off her shirt then shakes her head at you “No touching yourself.” Twitch walks over to her nightstand and picks up a tablet. “You know what this is don’t you?” you hear two whirrs and looking down you see two of her drones pointed up at you. “I think you get the idea of what happens if you go to touch yourself, but just to make sure…” she taps a button and both drones zap you in the legs with a painful, but not a seriously painful shock, the same kind of shock you got before when you were with Caveira. Twitch smiles. 

“Are we clear?” you nod. She shakes her head “No, no, no. I want to hear you say it.” 

“Yes Mistress Twitch, we are clear, if I go to touch myself I’m going to be zapped.” 

She nods again and keeps stripping, this time even more slowly and teasingly. By the time she gets to her bra, she runs her hands over her tits and presses them together, letting out a soft moan and asking seductively “You want these don’t you?” 

"Yes Mistress Twitch I want those tits so much” 

She looks at you with sad eyes and says in a fake sad tone “But you can’t have them yet” as she gets closer to you, slowly slipping off her bra, letting it fall onto your erect dick. “32B” Twitch says as you moan. 

The chair is shaking a bit and your hands hurt because you are holding onto the seat with both hands. Looking down she lets out a fake gasp “Oh no, look where my bra landed” she leans over to pick it up, her soft round tits right inches from your face. Instead of picking it up as you thought she would, she just rubs one of the cups back and forth on your dick, until some precum stains it. She picks it up. “You are very sensitive aren’t you?” she asks, giving you a sly wink then she orders you to get up. Then she wraps her arms around you, running her breasts over your chest up and down, up and down. You start to pant and moan, as your legs are about to give out from under you. She shoves you onto the bed and runs her hands over your chest, drawing out more moans and spasms of ecstasy. “Now you said to hold off on milking you for a few days and that’s what I’m going to do. But nothing was said about anything else.” She straddles you, leans over you, and shoves one of her nipples into your mouth. “Suck and nibble” as you start to do as she says, she grabs your other hand, and puts it on the nipple of the other tit, it is so soft and plump. “Pinch and play with it” They are softer than you could have ever imagined, they feel soft like pizza dough. Eventually, Twitch starts to moan and pant, her body starts to shake. “Harder and faster!” she demands of you, so you get rougher with pinching, sucking and nibbling on her tits. “Yes, yes, yes, oh god yes!” she whispers almost breathlessly, now shaking very hard. “I’m going to… I’m going to, I’m going to cum. Pinch and bit hard when I tell you! Hold on, hold on. Now!” you bit down and pinch as hard as you can and Twitch spasms and lets out a quiet moan as she cums. Panting she pulls away from you and flops down on the bed next to you. 

Still working on catching her breath, she pants “That was…that was fun…I’m no Cav, but” you cut her off. 

“Why would you compare yourself to her or anyone else?" 

She smiles, looks you over, licks up the precum that has been oozing out of your dick and you can't help but whimper. This amazingly sexy and French badass gives you a kiss on the cheek, and then wraps one arm around you, telling you to wrap both of yours around her. As you do, she pulls the blanket up to the both of you and wraps that arm around you. You just stare into each other’s eyes for a while, saying nothing, just holding each other and looking at each other. She moves closer to you, so you two are touching and after some time, you two fall asleep like that. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after, Twitch teaches you about fashion and you also learn an important lesson about yourself.

A sharp jolt on your ass wakes you up. 

“Wakey wakey,” Twitch says in a cheerful voice and you rub the spot where you were zapped. 

“Mistress Twitch,” you begin. 

“Oh you don’t have to call me that right now, I’m not turning you into putty, so it’s just Twitch. Or you can call me by my real name, Emmanuelle, or shorten it to Em, or Emily” She says with a smile. 

“Ok so Em, couldn’t you have just woke me up when you did? Was the drone really needed?” 

“I couldn’t resist” she replies with a wink. “Plus I woke up only a few minutes ago.” Getting out of bed, you ask what are you doing today. She points to the bathrobe Cav gave you before going to her closet and taking out a Star Wars X-Wing pilot bathrobe. “First we get clean and then I’ll cook up some breakfast. You like mint chocolate chip pancakes?” you smile, she is so much different that Cav, more… perky? More… relaxed? Happy? You can’t quite figure it out yet. 

“Yeah I would love that, thanks.” 

She grins. “Good” 

You blush, "Love the bathrobe by the way." 

"Of course you do. Now come on let's get showered." Once in the shower, she turns it on, pushes you to your knees, and gives you the shower head. "Use this to get me to cum." You do that and once she cums, she tells you to lay down in the shower and she sits on your face. "A pre-breakfast snack. Enjoy." After you get her to cum, she pulls you up and once again orders you to get her to cum one more time using her tits. Once that is done, you two actually clean off. As you two dry off, she slaps your ass with her towel. "It's a very nice ass. I can't resist." She says with a naughty grin. You just shake your head, which gets her to laugh. Putting on your bathrobes you look at Twitch and blush. "What is it?" 

"You... just look really cute in that bathrobe" you mumble. 

She kisses you on the cheek. "Thanks." 

On your way back to her room, you two pass Ash, who is on the way to the shower. Ash grins and swats your ass. 

“I’m going to have so much fun making you dirty in and out of the shower,” she says as she walks away. 

Looking over at Twitch you say “That’s something I’m going to have to get used to, aren’t I? I mean… I’ve always figured that I would get, well clingy with anyone I have sex with” 

She looks at you, “It’s just going to be sex, no romantic attachments at all” 

You frown, “But how can I prevent myself from getting clingy?” 

She stops and looks down at you. “You’re really worried about that, why?” 

“Well I just don’t want to find myself thinking that any of this is more than just sex. Yeah I know you just said that it’s sex and nothing else but still” 

Twitch just stares at you, obviously thinking hard. “Ok, I have a question for you. When you were with Cav, did you feel any attachment or anything like that to her?” You reply that you didn’t. “Ok, how do you feel about the others here in terms of sleeping with them? Do you see anything in your future regarding them than just coworkers?” 

You think about it. “No in part because they scare me a bit, but mostly I can just tell that none of them are interested in me. Thanks, this talk has really helped.” 

Twitch smiles, then swats then grabs your ass. “Yeah, this especially is something you are going to have to get used to because it’s such a nice ass” she gives it another pat, then wraps her arm around you and pulls you so you are resting your head on her chest as you walk. You can’t help but notice that she didn’t ask anything about how you felt about her. Honestly, you’re glad about that because you don’t even know what you feel about last night.

Getting back to her room, you see a bag outside the door with a note saying that these are a mix of your personal clothes and the clothes that R6 has provided for you. Once you enter her room, she abruptly takes the bag and empties it onto the floor. 

“What’s that for?” you ask. 

She sits down on the floor and motions for you to do the same. Joining her on the floor, she explains. “Well like it said, it’s a mix of personal and clothes we provide, I bet it was Zofia who grabbed your clothes since she is the only one in this dorm that is married, she won’t care what you look like and with the guys, you know how it is. You are all weird with going through each other’s clothes. What’s that about anyway?” 

You shrug. “It’s this weird personal space/privacy thing. You just don’t go through another guy’s clothes.” 

Twitch rolls her eyes. “Men” Going back through the pile of clothes, she quickly spots out the stuff they gave you and puts it aside. It’s mostly t-shirts, sleeveless shirts, gym shorts, new sneakers, and sweatpants. So loungewear and workout clothes. Looking over your own clothes, Twitch laughs, “I knew this before when we raided your place, but looking through your clothes, man you are such a nerd. Don’t worry, you’re in good company. Although none of the guys would admit it, ok except for Glaz and Mute, I’m confident a few of them are nerds like you. A few of us gals are also nerdy, myself included. You’ve got like nothing here doesn’t make you still look like you haven’t gotten out of college. The only thing that is decent is this Hawaiian shirt, some polo’s, a few of these t-shirts, these cargo shorts, the cargo pants, and some of these EMS shirts. Apart from that, if this is any indication of the rest of your wardrobe, a shopping trip is in order for you, my friend”. She slaps you on the shoulder. “But that’s something to deal with later, right now my very nerdy, and I assume very kinky friend, I need to get dressed and make us breakfast. You are staying right here because I’ve finally got someone who I can talk to in detail about my drones. Don’t deny it, you want to know more about them, I saw you last night watching Echo and I. There were two things you couldn’t keep your eyes off of. My drones and me, not Echo’s little toy, just my stuff. Like I said, nerd.” She dresses and of course, you can’t help but watch, so she makes a show out of it for you. She ends up wearing baggy sweatpants and a hoodie, an outfit that you can’t help but think looks super cute on her. As she walks to the door, making sure her ass shakes a bit, she turns to you and says “You can put on clothes if you want, but I like what I see right now”. With a naughty grin and wink, she walks out and shuts the door. 

Picking up your clothes and doing your best to organize them into three piles so they are out of the way of everything, and since you already love how comfy the robe is, you decide to stay dressed how Twitch likes. Looking around the room, you spot a large bookshelf and walk over to it. Lots of what you assume are engineering, math, and science books of course. You can’t read French-at that point you consider learning a few other languages, you know you would have a few people here who would be more than willing to tutor you, and then some- with Twitch, you know she would be willing to teach you and without a doubt, do more than that. A smile breaks out on your face when you see the entire works of Tolkien on the shelf. Continuing to look, you notice she has the same taste in science fiction as you do, some history, philosophy, astronomy, and even some political science books. You make a note to see if you can take a look at Cav’s room again to see what books she has, along with everyone else. 

“If all else fails, at least I’m in a base with a lot of super smart, cute, and badass ladies,” you say out loud. Moving on from the shelf, you see what must be her workstation, or at least her personal one. Shelves of parts line the wall and a movable LED light is next to the workbench. Of course, there are parts and tools scattered on the workbench and around the area in general. The blueprint for her drone is tacked to a corkboard above the bench, and another one is clipped to a music stand that is next to the bench. 

Going back to the bookcase, you look over her technical books and spot what you hoped was there, a set of books on introductions to physics, electrical engineering, and electronic assembly, all in English. You take them off the shelf and sit down on the bed, starting with the electrical engineering book. You are only halfway through the introduction, it’s very complex stuff when the door opens, and Twitch comes in holding a tray of mint chocolate chip pancakes for both of you along with water, and whipped cream. She shuts the door with the back of her foot. 

“Cav told me how much you like whipped cream, and I can’t blame either of you, it’s good,” Twitch said with a naughty grin. Setting everything down on a table, she sees what you have on the bed. 

“It’s ok if I read these right? You aren’t mad at me?” you quickly ask. 

She shakes her head and smiles. “Why should I be silly? They’re books, of course, you can read them.” Again, that naughty look, “And if you need any help understanding any of it, I’m more than happy to help and then some.” 

You return the smile “Thanks, I really mean it. This is complex stuff, at least for me” 

"No problem. Now if I am interested in any areas that you know a lot about and I don't, You can tutor me right?" 

“Of course I can tutor you in those areas if you want” 

You two enjoy the pancakes and Twitch gets a bit flirty about the whipped cream. Once you are done and Twitch comes back from putting the dishes in the dishwasher, you ask her a question. 

“Ok serious question. Do you guys have lectures or anything like that where you can learn more in-depth stuff about what all of you do? For example, does Doc offer intro to medicine classes, or do you offer engineering classes? Or are you just too busy to do that?”. 

“We have a lot of downtimes, we aren’t in the field often, only a few times a month give or take, it’s only major stuff like... well… like the way, we met you that we respond to. High-value hostage extraction, where there’s only one hostage or multiple high-value ones, serious bio or nuke threats, for example, if a group gets a hold of old cold war chemicals or a nuke and decides to go Dr. Evil on everyone, we go in.” She replies. “As for the lessons and stuff, honestly, I think you’re the first to really bring it up. If you want, at the next group meeting, you can float that idea.” Twitch concludes. 

“Ok a few things. One, nice Austin Powers reference, two, you’ve got how many incredibly intelligent people here and you’re telling me that not a single one of you said ‘Hey, how about we do some cross education so we can learn more from each other?’ and three, what’s this about me being part of a group meeting? I still don’t get why I’m part of this” you say, waving your hand gesturing to this place. 

Twitch sighs. “I’ll be right back, hold on.” She leaves and comes back a short time later. “Put some clothes on, specifically the ones this organization gave you” Based on her tone and the fact that she specified the clothes they, or as she put it ‘this organization’ gave you, you knew that you might be up the creek without a paddle. You’ve crossed a line or said something and it wasn’t good. After quickly dressing, she gives you a critical look over. 

“Wait,” you say as she moves to the door.

“What?” she’s irritated. 

“It’s about this,” you say pointing to your shirt. 

“The clothes? Are you serious?!” she almost shouts. 

“No, not the clothes, well yes, well... it’s more than that, isn’t it? It’s the fact that I’m wearing them and not a prison uniform or in a morgue? That I’m part of this organization and I’m damned lucky that I’m getting a second chance when by all rights I shouldn’t. That’s it right?” You ask. 

“Sort of, it’s more than that, just follow me,” Twitch says. You follow her down the hall, pass by the lounge, down another hall and you stop by a set of doors that look like the lead to a conference room. “Wait right here, don’t go into that room until the doors open.” then Twitch leaves. It’s only a few minutes of waiting when the door opens and you enter. It’s not a conference room, it’s the goddamn mission briefing room. It’s massive, solid steel all around, massive screens, hand-carved wooden emblems of each group represented, tables, and two doors, one on each side. One saying “Armory”, and another just says “Six”. But that’s nothing to what comes next. The armory doors open and every single operator of Rainbow comes out. In full battle gear. You almost shit yourself out of fear. You knew they were the elite of the elite, and a few were downright terrifying and massive even when they weren’t in battle gear, but nothing prepared you for this. The raw, naked power, the pure intimidation of just the sight of them. Massive shields, rifles, explosives, breaching rounds, a freaking Soviet-style portable machine gun turret, and god knows what else they are carrying. The door that says “Six” over it opens and they all snap to attention as a middle-aged, well-built black woman enters. 

She looks them over and then shouts “Six! Position One!” What’s next is even more terrifying. They set up everything, the shields, traps, barbed wire, even that god damn turret. You are paralyzed by fear. In the back of your mind, you know what’s coming next, but it still is hard to believe. “Six! Aim!” At once, every single weapon is pointed right at you. 

She then turns to you. “You! Get down here!” you walk down to her and out of fear or who knows what, you stand at attention. “At ease medic,” she says and you relax, well you relax as well as you can with basically an entire army still pointing weapons at you. “I am Six. I am the leader of this organization” She waves a hand at everyone. “With one word, I can end your life right now. Do you realize that?” 

“Yes ma’am I do.” You say, trying to seem braver than you feel, but your voice cracks. She starts to pace. 

“I am the one who made the final call in your fate. I am well aware of… how you ended up here” despite your best efforts, you do blush a bit, something she and you hope everyone else either ignores or doesn’t see. However, you quickly turn as white as a sheet again. “I am also aware that since you were informed of the decision regarding your position here, you have voiced disbelief and doubt about it. Look at what is next to you, look into the eyes of everyone there. You will see two things, pride in being part of this organization, and a fierce loyalty to those they care about.” She turns to everyone “Dismissed” they then take down the shields, pick up the wire, and traps. Then they go back to the armory and put all of that away, returning in normal clothing. Six waves a hand around the air, gesturing to the entire room. “This all of this help us, they are tools, the best we can buy, but that can only get us so far.” She points to the others. “These are the best of the best, the ones who do the jobs that no one else can do, but again as the best trained, the best qualified, and the best of who they are isn’t enough. We are always looking to add to this group” She points to your shirt, “Even this, this emblem, just that, an emblem.’ She glances at Twitch. “I’ve recently been informed that after voicing disbelief at your status here, you said that you finally realized that this emblem, meant more than just that, it meant that you weren’t dead or in jail, that you were given a second chance. You were also told that it’s more than that. It is. It is much more than a second chance at life. Second chances at life happen all the time. All of this, this room, the building, this emblem, and your-yes-your teammates can only do so much. I know you are still struggling with the choices you made that end up here, and you are struggling to figure out why you are here, why we have decided to not kill or prosecute you. We brought you here for a variety of reasons, but it boils down to the fact that we need you."

You interrupt her, you can’t help it. “But why me? Why do you need me? I know you have dozens or hundreds of more qualified people to choose from! I’m nothing like any of them or anyone here! I never finished college, I’m not a former cop, I’m former military! Hell, I’ve never even been in any kind of fight before! The only fight I was in, I didn’t want to be in the first place and the first chance I got I did my best to get away from it! Ok, I’m a medic with tactical medical training. So what? I’m sure on the list of people you can pick from, you’ve got at least a dozen people who have those qualifications! I’m just some scrawny nerdy introverted coward, who was only brought here as…well… a sexual object! So why the hell have you decided to pick me to be a part of an organization that I have no right to even think about trying to join?! Why not just keep me here as I don’t know, some civilian contractor or something?! Why me?! I just don’t get it?! I don’t deserve any of this… I” Something inside you just shatters, and for some reason, you just let loose a raw emotional scream and cry. You hate yourself so much for this, for this breakdown, for this immaturity. You don’t know how much time passes, but you become aware that there are a few hands on your shoulders or on your back. You look up and see through your tears, that as many of them as could were kneeling next to you or holding you, supporting you for reasons you don’t get. 

“Come on, let’s get you to a chair and a glass of water,” you think that’s Six, but you can’t tell. Doc and Tachanka help you into one of the seats. Six sits next to you. “Here is why we-yes I made the final call, but not many people get to the point where I would need to make a decision- we decided to keep you here, why they decided to accept you into this organization when all you really wanted to do was to leave every single thing about this place behind you. It started even before you arrived, even before you were put into the transport van, even before you were interrogated. This process started when we saw you run away from everyone when our Attacking force entered that building. That got our attention. Why would this one guy knowingly run into a situation that was most likely going to get him killed since as far as he knew, there wasn’t anyone there who would support him? He was either very stupid, very suicidal, or very smart. Valkyrie saw this and took a gamble that he was very smart. She told Caveira to watch for someone very interesting heading her way and to make a judgment call on what to do with him. So she waited and waited until you showed up. She knew you were different. You already know that we didn’t need any information from you. Caveira could have just killed you, but she didn’t. She couldn’t quite figure it out, but she just knew you were not the average scared terrorist. It was when that explosion went off and you finally realized you had a chance to get out of there when you said ‘fuck this’, dropped your gun, the gun that still had the safety on and ran. That was when she realized that you could be an asset to this organization, she wasn’t able to see the entire reason why. The only thing she knew was that you didn’t run the first chance you got, but you ran when you knew you had the best chance of getting out of there alive and part of your subconscious was already thinking of a way to escape so well that no one would know you were even part of that entire thing. Caveira saw that you could think tactically even if you didn’t fully realize it, something that’s rare for someone without military or law enforcement experience, and that is a great asset. That’s why you were tackled, not killed. Now as for what happened after the interrogation…. well she was telling the truth about that.” You couldn’t help but chuckle at that. Six waited until you were done and continued. “When she left, she radioed the others, who had long since finished up and told them what she thought. They decided to bring you here, in your words to be a 'sexual object’…. while was a factor…. it wasn’t the main one. 

While you were…recovering…… all of the operators were able to meet to have a discussion about you. After all of the jokes and lewd comments were told, it became a very serious discussion. However right off the bat, they knew, just based on what they were told about you, that you had to be part of this team. They just needed to justify it better than “He’s someone who didn’t want to be in a situation. When he realized he could get out of it he took the best chance he could. That shows he has tactical thinking even if he doesn’t know it” So they dug and dug and dug into every aspect of your life. They noted the basics, college transcripts, your medical training, what you said about your career goals, all of that. So they had medical training, some college education, the subconscious tactical training, but they knew there was something else, something that would seal the deal, something they knew I wouldn’t be able to reject. Then they hit it. The topics you chose to write about in those college history classes, that English 102 final essay, those brilliant well argued -although not the most grammatically correct- papers, with a few unorthodox citations. It reinforced that you had a very sharp mind and the ability to think of things that people your age wouldn’t have thought about or anyone would have thought about. Who else would have cited Doctor Who in an English 102 paper? Or any literary analysis paper? They followed those papers, and that led them to all of your interests, the books you have read, or never gotten around to reading. That’s what they knew would win me over. All of that out of the box thinking, the fact that you are open to learning about anything and everything. You are versatile and a very outside the box thinker, something that’s not as common as you might think. That’s why I approved your entry into this organization because you are versatile and an out of the box thinker, plus you’ve got a great sense of humor from what I’ve been told. Thatcher still thinks the first thing you said to him is one of the funniest things he’s heard in ages. We all knew that you would eventually accept that you were part of this group, we just didn’t realize how much you would fight it or be stubborn about it. Do you understand it now? Do you understand why we chose you and why we need you?” 

You take a deep breath and rub your eyes. “I’m not happy at all that you didn’t give a damn about my 4th amendment rights, but I understand why you did it.” You look over at Valk and Cav, “Thanks for taking a gamble on me and thanks Cav for not killing me” Looking at everyone else, “All of you, thanks for taking this gamble on me and putting in all of this work. I’m sorry for how I’ve acted.” 

Thatcher slaps you on the back. “No worries kid, we all do stupid stuff at your age.” Twitch brings you over a glass of water, which you accept. 

“Alright everyone, let’s leave this kid alone for a bit.” Echo says. Six watches you for a bit. 

“Hey” she extends a hand “Welcome to Team Rainbow” You shake it and then she leaves you alone with your thoughts. 

Vigil and the other guys come to check in on you after a while. “We’re family now, we just want to make sure you are ok,” he says. 

“Thanks, guys, I really mean it, I’m ok, just really drained. I’m going to head over and get some sleep.” 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Twitch gives you hands-on lessons about her drones, and you surprise everyone with some crazy ideas.

You are so drained emotionally and physically that you end up falling asleep in the chair.

Someone gently shakes your shoulders and you wake up. Looking around you see Cav and Twitch on either side of you, looking concerned. 

"Twitch was worried about you and asked me to come back with her in case you needed some help" Cav explains. 

"Guess I was more tired than I realized."

They gently lift you up. 

"Come on Cav, let's get him back to my room." 

They both help you back to Twitches room where you sit on the floor and take off your shoes. Cav and Twitch do the same and they both lean on your shoulders.

“I was talking to the other girls and we all agree, we’ve seen you without your clothes on before. For some of us have seen a few guys without their clothes on, but this is the first time we’ve ever seen you or anyone truly naked like that.” Twitch says, stroking your cheek. You three just sit there, It feels like there’s nothing else in the world, just the three of you. After some time, you go and lay down on the bed. 

“Thanks, I’m just dead tired” 

Twitch gives another small smile as she and Cav join you on the bed one on either side of you. “Yeah, we figured even though it’s not even noon it’s been a long day for you," Cav says, rubbing your back.

"Do you mind if we join you?" Twitch asks, oddly enough, she blushes a bit. 

"Sure" 

Twitch and Cav wrap their arms around you and the three of you fall asleep like this. 

After a while you eventually wake up and find that Cav is awake, but Twitch is still sleeping, arms still around you. You can't help but think that she looks so peaceful sleeping. 

"She looks so cute doesn't she?" 

You look over at Cav who is sitting on a chair. "Yeah, she does. So you two..."

She blushes a bit. "Yeah, but I think you're the only one who knows." 

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone" 

"Thanks" 

Twitch wakes up at this point and looks at you, then Cav. 

"He knows but don't worry he isn't telling anyone" 

Twitch looks back and you and gives you a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks. So I take it that you're feeling better." When you say you are feeling much better she again smiles. “So still up for learning all about my drones?” 

You give a huge smile “I’ve been interested in them since I had my first experience with them.” The three of you just laugh. 

“Alright then, sit down on the floor and I’ll start my gushing,” she says walking over to the workbench and brings over the drones and the schematic from the music stand to the floor where you sit down. “So basic rundown. You are already well aware of one of the things they do” She gives you a wink, before continuing “But there’s more to it than that.” She pauses and gives a bit of an evil grin. “Each of these can deliver twenty shocks, ranging from a mild shock, which you know all about-she reaches under you and gives your ass a squeeze-to that full body paralysis I mentioned when we first met. Apart from what you’ve experienced, I use them to destroy some traps and counter gadgets, for example, if someone puts down a signal jammer, which stops any of our drones, along with preventing thermite charges from going off. I can take the jammer out if I’m a safe distance away. I use it mainly for the explosives, to take out cameras, and the fun part, distracting/annoying my targets. Now for the rest of the specs, which I really love to talk about. Quadruple independent gearboxes, zero to twenty under four seconds. Ten kilometers of internal wiring- that’s just over six miles for you Americans- every one of the eleven hundred components are hand-assembled. She has flawless control even if we’re over a thousand feet away. Impressed yet?” 

Cav joins you on the floor and wraps an arm around Twitch then pokes her on the nose. "You're so adorable when you're being so nerdy like this." Twitch blushes and kisses her on the cheek. 

“How could I not be impressed with these drones. They are amazing, engineering works of art. Let me guess, all of this you designed right?” you reply to Twitch in awe.. 

“Yup designed them myself. When I was twenty-four.” You whistle. 

“In the words of everyone I’ve talked to ‘smart kid’” She just laughs and gives you a friendly punch to the arm. 

“Hey, I’m twenty-nine, I’m not a kid.” 

“Well I’m twenty-five yet everyone here calls me a kid.” You shoot back. 

“Well, your kind of are a kid. Mute’s only a year older than you” Twitch replies. 

You cross your arms “But is he called a kid?” you ask, raising an eyebrow. 

"Nah, we call you a kid because you’ve got nothing on us in terms of experience, even as the new guy, plus it’s just us having fun.” She notices you don’t react well to the lack of experience comment. “Look, I’m not saying you don’t have any experience, it’s just that the kind of experience isn’t the same kind we have. Hell, you’ve got more experience with, what’s it called? Trauma injuries?” 

You nod, “Yeah trauma, but that covers a lot of stuff”. 

Cav joins in on the conversation. “But it's still experienced in dealing with stressful situations, and in this line of work, most importantly, violent ones. But going back to what Twitch was saying. When we all got together to discuss you, once we realized what you were trained to do and how long you have been doing it, Doc said that you probably have more experience with general trauma, specifically battlefield style injuries than he has, and he’s been doing this for a few years now and has seen some stuff with doctors without borders. Once you told everyone about what you saw as an EMT student at that trauma hospital, Doc told us that you without a doubt have more trauma field experience and real-life training than he does. But that’s a secret between the two of us. He would deny saying all of that.” 

Twitch smiles. “Going back to my babies, want to take a look under the hood as you Americans say? Only you Americans say that, no one else. You guys say a lot of things that were strange to me when I joined, we French aren’t as… diverse in how many cultures as you.”

Cav gives the both of you a sly grin. "That's not the only culture you had to adapt to with phrases." Twitch blushes again and you can't help but chuckle. That gets you a light punch in the arm from Twitch. 

“I would love to take a look under the hood” you reply. 

“Good I was going to show you anyway” Twitch replies, she takes one of them back to her table, you follow, and she carefully opens the top of it, then brings the light closer along with an engineer’s magnifying glass. “So the front holds most of the hardware.” Pointing with one of her tools at two small transceivers in the front, each with their own generator connected to them. “Those generators power the two transceivers, right?” She nods, looking closer at the components around it, you point to them. 

“Ok then that would mean that those generators on each end power the transceivers they are connected to, which in turn control each of the wheels?” 

Twitch gives you another grin. “That’s right, so that book I saw you reading helped.” 

You shrug, “Actually I did know what a generator is before I got here. I’m not that unaware of some of this stuff, plus there’s that massive blueprint on the wall” 

She crosses her arms. “Alright then, let’s see how much you know” Pointing to another set of generators and transceivers, she asks what they are. 

“Well if I’m guessing correctly, there is some kind of mechanism, wheels I think on the bottom that rotate it. Right?” you look at her. 

“Not a bad guess, they control a separate section of the axles that allow them to turn the drone.” She replies. “Ok now, what about everything else?” 

“Let’s see… dang, you weren’t kidding about how many parts there are, it’s really hard to figure out all of the wire paths and everything, I don’t want to move any of the wires through. I know somewhere you’ve got the parts that deal with everything else. I’m looking for the obvious stuff, the camera, and shock system but I can’t find any of that. I give up.” 

“No it’s ok, move that plate right there” she hands you one of the tools and you as soon as you touch it, you get a shock. Twitch and Cav laugh, “Sorry couldn’t help it with you, that’s the charging unit for the shock system.” 

You stare at her. “One, that’s mean, and two. This is on? Why?” 

"She did that to me to the first time she showed me the inside of her drones" Cav grumbles before Twitch could reply. 

“Oh relax, it’s all in good fun. Plus, you need to get used to getting zapped by this” Twitch gives you a swat and squeezes on your ass and an evil/naughty grin. “As for it being on, you don’t need to worry.” You can’t help but blush and get a bit aroused. “Here let me show you the rest.” She says in an excited voice, picking up some tools. “There are obviously quite a few transceivers and a few transmitters.” She then starts to go into a detailed explanation of everything and you have to stop her to remind her you have no idea what she is talking about. She happily translated everything, first teasingly into French, but then back to English. It takes a few hours, but you finally are able to understand how the drone works, you think. 

“Ok this has a lot of interconnecting systems, but they can also be switched to independent ones very quickly with only a few commands from your wrist controller. The shock system’s darts are launched by air compression, which launches them at 300 feet per second, equivalent to that of a crossbow bolt. The charger sends the electrical charge through the variable capacitors. Which in turn are able to send the various levels of electrical current needed to give the darts the right voltage, which will deliver right current. That is proportional to the amount of voltage and the resistance, otherwise known as Ohm’s Law. Resistance is the amount of electrical energy the target can take.” You pause, “I got that part right?” 

She nods, “Continue” 

“So compared to that, everything else is relatively simple. Unlike the other drones, this doesn’t have the ability to jump because of the weight and it doesn’t have the ability to mark targets. However, like the other drones, if needed, the camera can be accessed by other team members. That’s everything right?” You look at her. 

“Yeah, that’s basically it." 

She pauses for a moment, "You know with some more training, you could be part of the tech department. I’m sure you can think of creative toys.” You smile. But before you can reply, the second drone start turns on and starts to drive around the room than under the door. You just stare at it. Twitch sighs. “Come on. I think I know what this is about” You follow her, while Cav just stays behind, saying she likes your asses. Twitch starts cursing in French as you two chase the drone around, first through the dorms, and eventually around the entire complex. You both have to catch your breath a few times, which allows the drone to double back and you two follow it back into the dorm. Cursing up a storm in French she finally shouts “Dokkaebi that’s not funny!” the drone finally stops at what you assume is Dokkaebi’s door. It has a very odd logo on it, then again all of the girl’s doors are customized in some way, including all of them having symbols. Dokkaebi has what looks like a grinning Asian influenced demon with glasses, probably what a Dokkaebi looks like. You just hear mad cackling behind the door. Twitch opens it. 

“Not funny, you almost gave the kid a heart attack,” Twitch says pointing at you. 

“Oh relax, he needs the stamina training.” Dokkaebi replies with a mischievous grin. “Other than the kind all of us, except for Zofia have planned for you” She winks at you and you blush, getting her to laugh again. 

Twitch just grumbles. “Are you done?” 

Dokkaebi hits a few buttons. “Yeah, I’m done.” She then sticks her tongue out at you two and Twitch just shakes her head but smiles 

“I’m going to get back at you for this” They both laugh and you follow Twitch back to her room. “Watch out for that Dokkaebi, she’s a trickster, like you said, where she got her code name from, anywhere, where were we? Right any tech ideas” you nod. 

“Actually I do, but I have no idea how feasible they are.” 

“Well don’t hold back, again at the next group meeting, which is tomorrow, by the way, run them by everyone. Who knows, some of them might like what you say” Twitch replies. Her phone and laptop notify her of an email. “What’s this?” She clicks opens the email. A high-speed video of you and Twitch chasing after the drone shot from the view of a second drone shows up complete with that old style classical chase music. Dokkaebi’s logo appears at the end. You two hear laughter from up and down the hall. Apparently, Dokkaebi sent it out to everyone. “Going back to what you were saying?” Twitch asks as if nothing happened. 

“Right, ok, this won’t be a surprise, but some are a bit… science fictioney. 

"How surprising" Cav interrupts very sarcastically before sticking out her tongue. 

You just reply by sticking your tongue back at her. "My favorite idea is an EMP gun or rifle that holds multiple rounds. You know, for taking out electronics from a distance, and it would be great for taking out anyone who has a dead man switch. No idea if that’s even possible.” 

Twitch whistles, “Yeah that’s creative, not that science fiction as you would think, but you aren’t 100% right with the explosives, Ash and the others are going to have to give you some lessons in explosives. Anything else?” 

“Yup, mag gun, a dual barrel rifle or handgun-like the old Remington Model 95 which was a double-barreled pocket handgun made from 1865 to 1935 -sends a variety of objects that have to do with magnetism. In one barrel, a dual chambered slug, for lack of a better word that will give a metal object, giving it a magnetic charge that is either two of the same charge, either positive and positive or negative and negative. Depending on the target, it would be able to be like a black hole, causing the object to snap back into itself. Say, if there is a target who has a weapon that is right up against a wall depending on what kind of wall it is and what is behind the wall, one or two rounds could be fired. If it’s a metal wall, it would just latch the weapon right onto it. If the target is leaning down, or in some other position where they aren’t close enough to a metal object for the magnetic charge to work, the second barrel would send out a small strip of collapsible metal that would, in theory, end up close enough to the target that the primary barrel would be able to use the mag round so it would latch the two together. Oh, I’ve just been hit with another idea, a modification of the mag gun. It shoots out a small explosive charge with a magnet on it, once it attaches to a small magnetic obstacle or general target, something that regular explosives would be overkill for, it detonates, it’s a contact charge right?” 

Twitch just looks at you. “I’m not sure if you are a genius or closer to a mad scientist with that mag gun idea, that would take a lot more research and it even might not be doable, apart from the last part which may already be out there, but again, you will find out some of it tomorrow. Come on, I’ll help you write all of this up and if you have any schematic ideas, I’ll draw them up.” She shakes her head again, "Man that, what was it? That 1800s double barrel pocket gun is such a very specific thing to use as an example.” 

“Well it’s the only double-barreled handgun that doesn’t fire both barrels at once, the only other double-barreled handgun that I know of is the AF2011A1 and that’s it dual fire”. 

This time she just is speechless. “Ok, first show me this 1800s pistol that inspired you.” So you bring an image of it up and she stares at it for a few seconds. She then stands up, running a hand through her hair. 

"What the hell kid?! This is just... I don't even know..." Cav says in shock. 

“Screw this, I’m seeing if we can call this meeting tonight. Stay right here. There are some notebooks and blank paper on that desk, start drawing.” Twitch then points to the computer desk, “There’s a spare tablet in the second drawer on that desk, that’s yours now. Download all of that info and that image of that tiny pistol, then start typing all of these ideas up. Then scan the drawings and use the USB cord to download it to the tablet. That tiny pistol thing that is going to make them question nearly everything we thought we knew about you. In a good way” She leaves, and you first download the info and the images to the tablet, then work on everything else. You are no artist by any means, but you manage to draw some crude concepts, scan them, and transfer them to the tablet. Cav is looking over your shoulder the entire time, obviously fascinated with what you're doing.

Twitch comes back and tells you to finish up because everyone, including Six, is getting together into the main conference room. The conference room has a long table with built-in screens and many wall screens that can receive information to display wirelessly. Some have also brought their own tablets or computers. 

This time it’s Six who speaks first again, “So medic -I guess that’s my name here now you think to yourself-, Twitch talked to everyone else you work with and convinced them to hold the weekly meeting a day early. They, in turn, decided to invite me. I’ve been informed that you have some unorthodox proposals for weapons. Take a seat and show us.” You sit down between Cav and Twitch and Twitch gives you reassuring nod. It’s very simple to set up the connection to the system. 

You clear your throat “Thank you all for deciding to do this for me. It means a lot. But so yeah, these ideas I have. To be blunt, for the most part, I have no idea if they are even feasible and I hope we can figure out if they are. All of them are non-lethal concepts. I’m going to start with the more what I hope is plausible ideas first and work my way from there.” You hit a few keys and the schematics of the EMP gun show up on the wall screens and on everyone’s tablets or computers. “Yes, I know it’s a crude schematic, but I hope it’s enough to give you a general idea of the design.” 

IQ speaks up first, “EMP gun, this does sound creative already. I like” You start to describe the concept and Thatcher speaks up. 

“Well I know there’s more to this, but we could apply the concept of my EMP grenades to making them into rounds, so that’s promising.” Then gives you a grin as a few others agree. You get to the explosives sections. This is when Ash, Thermite, and Fuze speak up.

From Ash, “I’m sure Twitch told you, but you have no concept of explosives except that they explode”. 

Thermite, “Yeah medic, the idea is creative as hell, don’t get us wrong, but it may not be as versatile as you think. Still great thinking.” 

Finally Fuze, “But man if this could do even half of what you hope it could do, I would hate to be on the receiving end.” 

As you continue, you get more input, some positive, some a bit negative, but overall they like it. Glaz thinks that if it does get into the field, he wouldn’t mind testing it out as a sniper rifle, or at least, have a few sniper rifle rounds available. Overall the consensus is that apart from your lack of understanding of the explosive aspects, without a doubt they could build this and it’s very creative. 

“Now here comes the idea that in the words of Twitch ‘makes me sound like a mad scientist.’” 

You now switch to the mag gun. Stunned silence as everyone just takes in the name. 

The general reply is “What the hell is this? This will without a doubt be worth moving this meeting up. What’s with the double barrel being a horizontal design?! We thought Buck was the only one who was crazy enough to think of that.” 

Buck responds to that one. “It’s not crazy, a shotgun and an assault rifle combo is cool.” After it settles down, you flash a grin before starting again. 

“Oh that’s nothing, I haven’t even told you my inspiration for the design.” 

“Why do I have a feeling that this is going to be amazingly out of left field?” Finka asks. 

“Right field” Pulse corrects her, then waves at you to continue. 

“Well for me it isn’t, but for the rest of you, it will. The design concept is the logical design, which I explain in detail soon. I got the concept from a unique weapon, something that to be honest, I would be surprised if any of you, or anyone you know would have heard of. Are any of you familiar with mid-1800s handguns? Apart from the Colts and big name ones?” No one says they do, and the general consensus is that what you are going to say next is going to be even crazier than they could have imagined, and that’s just talking about the design inspiration. “In 1852, Henry Deringer created the Philadelphia Deringer, a very compact, single shotgun, which started a fad of similar guns, called Derringers. Perfect for concealed carry, you could fit it in your pocket. The gun that killed Abraham Lincoln was one. Everyone was in on this fad because it was such a money maker. You can still find some being made today. In 1865, the Remington firearms company- long since defunct- created a unique derringer like pistol, the Remington Model 95” You send everyone and pull up a few photos of it. 

“How the hell do you know this?” Lesion asks incredulously. 

“I had odd interests as a kid” you reply. He just shakes his head. “Notice that the 95 is a double-barreled, specifically a horizontal double-barreled gun. This is very important to understand because if this didn’t exist, I would have never thought of this entire idea. Now here comes the really fun part.” 

“Fun part? Fun part?” Zofia asks, having the same tone as Lesion. 

“Yeah, the fun part. It’s simple really. The mag gun launches a bullet from either barrel that contains a magnetic charge, either positive or negative, it doesn’t really matter, because the charge itself would be suspended in the bullet because the shell would the same one as the charge itself. Think of it like a bullet suspended in another bullet.” A few noises of disbelief and shocked expressions are seen and heard around the room. “So when the bullet hits the target, which has to be metal, it sends a charge over the target, magnetizing it. If the target is close enough to another metal object, it will be pulled and stuck to the other metal object. Even if they to remove the stuck object, it can easily be stuck again using the second projectile which is a collapsible metal strip, the size depending on the weapon being used would be deployed from the other barrel. When it gets closer to the target, it deploys which will cause the two objects to stick together. In short, it increases the magnetic strength of two objects, which causes them to be pulled together. Or something with creating a magnetic field with along with some kind of electrical pulse or something, not 100% sure what that could be used for. A possible modification could just be an explosive charge with a magnet attached to it for any obstacles or whatever where a regular explosive would be overkill, say if someone is taking cover behind a desk. It would attach to the desk, then detonate, destroying the cover.” 

Buck speaks up. “Ok, I admit that this inspiration and the entire design is insane. My dual barred gun is simple, this, well having both barrels have interchangeable projectiles with a simple switch is insane yet brilliant. More on the brilliant side than insane, but still insane.” 

You look over to the explosives operators, “Again no idea if that part is even plausible. Then again this entire concept could just be impossible” 

Six speaks up. “I speak for everyone here when I say, you honestly could be a mad scientist with this last idea. Both of these are amazingly brilliant and this mag gun is the most insane thing any of us have ever seen, especially considering where you got the design inspiration from. This is the kind of out of the box thinking we like. Now the question is if any of this mag gun is possible. The EMP gun is easy, the mag gun is, the most bizarre weapons ideas ever. Hell, DARPA wouldn’t have even thought of this” 

“I’m taking all of that as a compliment, thank you.” 

“It is a compliment” she replies. “Going back to the topic at hand. Is this even possible?” 

Ash speaks up. “Take away the delivery system, the last part with the explosive without a doubt work. It could be made into a grenade or given an adhesive no problem. For once, your limited understanding of explosives is all you really need for this one” she says with a grin looking at you. 

“The rest?” you ask. Vigil speaks up, “Dude, I don’t know how much we can say this enough, this is so far out of right field, It’s left this planet and is on its way into deep space, but it’s got an amazing amount of potential. Like Six said, give you a lab coat, goggles, and black gloves you wouldn’t look out of place at a mad scientist convention. So we have no idea if this is plausible, but of course, we will look into it. It could take years, who knows.” He smiles, “I think we need to give you a codename that’s appropriate for you because of all of this. Any ideas?” you say that you are fine with “Medic” but you are open to other ideas. A few names are bounced around, and it's Twitch who suggest the best name, so your codename is Farnsworth, after Professor Farnsworth, the eccentric mad scientist from Futurama.

“So Farnsworth, any other ideas you have up your sleeve?” Echo asks. 

“Tech stuff no, but have any of you thought about holding seminars on your fields? A sort of cross training? That’s the only idea I have, I promise for now.” They look at each other. 

Thermite raises his hand. “I’d be willing to teach anyone.” And the other explosives experts agree. Soon it was decided that if anyone wanted to learn about each other’s fields, they would be willing to teach them. 

Cav looks over at you, “Farnsworth, you have given us a lot at this meeting, I think we should end this so we can just process everything. Plus, it’s late. Unless anyone has any objections?” Everyone agreed that they need to have time to process all of this. A few joked that you gave them headaches. The screens are shut off, and as everyone file out, you get a lot of claps on the shoulder. Six just looks over at you, shakes her head, smiles, and leaves. 

It’s just you, Cav, and Twitch. You turn to Twitch. “Thanks for this.” She smiles. 

“No problem. Pointing to your tablet, “If that’s any indication of what goes on in there” she taps your head. “We need to accept the fact that you are going to have the most insane and brilliant ideas anyone here has ever seen. Thank god DARPA doesn’t know about you because they would love to get their hands on you.” 

Cav grabs your hand. ”Let's get out of here, like I said, it's late" 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finally get your own room and you have an odd housewarming party.

The three leave and go to Twitches room. Twitch then snakes her arms around you. “It’s always a bit too warm in here when I go to bed, I like to sleep naked, and I suggest you do also.” She then pushes you into a chair and takes off your shoes. After that, she sits on you and points to her hoodie. “You know what to do right?” Your only reply is to remove her hoodie. “Good boy” The two of you spend time slowly undressing each other and kissing each other before she leads to you the bed, gives you another ass slap and grab, then she pushes you onto the bed. She teasingly straddles you. “Nothing for you tonight, but I’m going to milk you soon” she gets off of you and gives your dick a few strokes. You moan. “Now say yes Mistress Em,” she says squeezing your balls. 

“Yes Mistress Em, I’m going to be milked by you soon.” She releases your balls and tells you are a good boy one more time. 

This entire time, Cav is playing with her tits and fingering herself before she unexpectedly sits on Twitch's face and Twitch eats her out then they switch spots and Cav then eats out Twitch. You are holding on tight to the backboard, restraining from jerking off. After they have gotten each other to cum, Cav lays down on the other side of Twitch, then wraps her arms around Twitch. Twitch then pulls the blanket up, wraps her arms around you, and you three get some sleep. 

When you wake up the next day, you see Twitch, already up and wearing casual clothes, another set of sweatpants, and a hoodie. She sees you, smiles, walks over, and asks "Sleep well?" you nod and return the smile. She sits down on the bed next to you. “Glad to hear that, Cav went back to her room right before you woke up,” she says. “I’ve got something for you, just stay right there” Shaking her ass, she walks out of the room and closes the door, but not before taking the blanket off of you “I like the view” she winks. A few moments later the door opens and all of the single female operators walk in. You instinctively scramble to get the blanket, but Cav quickly picks it up and tosses it farther away from you, with a sly grin. Before you can even cover up with your hands, she grabs your hands and being her, cuffs you to the bed, causing to you moan and get aroused. By this point, you are bright red and the girls are just smiling and a few giggles. 

“What’s this for?” you ask, annoyed. 

They all grin and Cav says “It’s a gift of sorts, our little plaything”, she holds up a room key. “This is yours, but don’t expect to use the this a lot, because you aren’t going to be allowed to lock your door until we’ve all had a turn with you, that includes me again. Well, we don’t lock our doors here, but if you want to when this is over you can” She walks over to you and runs the key over your cock, the teeth of it sending a shiver up your spine. Once she is done with that, she uncuffs you and throws you the bag of clothes. “Now you will go to your room like the good boy you are, just like that, no clothes. But Mistress Twitch will tell you when.” 

All of them but Twitch walk out, she goes to the door and looks out. “Ok, listen to your mistress and get over here.” You walk over to her and she gives you a firm slap on the ass. “Your room is at the end of the hall, time to run the gauntlet.” 

“Walk” she says and you take off, doing your best to get to your room, but all of the girls, except for Zofia are outside their rooms, or in the case of the ones who have rooms before Twitch and they all slap and/or grab your ass as you make your way to your room. 

“You can go in and let us know when you are done getting everything where you want it.” IQ says. 

You turn to her and ask “Mistress IQ, can I put on clothes?” 

She shrugs, “Well right now you still belong to Mistress Twitch.” You look over at Twitch. 

She just looks you over. “Nope, my fucktoy, no clothes for you. We all like what we see very much.” She waves you into your room and they all go back into theirs. You enter your room and it doesn’t take long for you to get everything set up. You open the door. 

“Mistresses? I’ve got everything set up.” 

From down the hall, Twitch opens her door. “Good, now just go sit on your bed.” You give her a yes Mistress Twitch and just sit on your bed. It doesn’t take long for all of the ones who were in Twitch’s room entered. 

“Yup, I knew it, total nerd.” Ash says again, looking around at some of the posters and other decorations. She points to one of the non-nerdy photos framed on a wall, a close up of a butterfly on a flower. “Your work?” and you just nod with a proud smile on your face. “Very nice, you really have a great eye for photography” 

“Thank you Mistress Ash, but um mistresses, what are you all doing here? Not that I’m complaining.” 

Twitch smiles, “It’s a sort of housewarming party” Twitch is holding one box, and Cav has two. 

Cav hands you one of her boxes. “It’s the only gift we could think of, for now” she winks. You open it. It’s filled with the selfies she took of you from the interrogation, when you were tied up to the AC/Heating unit, and when you were tied up on her bed. Some are desk frames, some are wall frames, a few are just unframed, and few of them are signed by Cav 'Thanks for the memories, I had lots of fun and I know you did' she signed her name and drew a heart, last but not least, there are two flash drives and two DVDs. Cav speaks up, “One flash drive and DVD hold the entire interrogation and the other two are my second round with you” Being recorded without your consent would bother you, but this time, you don’t mind. She motions to all of the girls in the room. “Expect all of us to give you these home movies.” She winks. “When you are done with all of us, we’re going to have a private movie marathon.” She then gives you the second box and you open it and smile. “Well show everyone.” You hold the contents up, two darts, and a pair of handcuffs and stained panties. “Those are the first cuffs I used on you, the two darts I used on you, and those panties are the ones I used to clean myself up after milking you the first time and I decided to use them again to clean myself up when I had even more fun with you. I also used them to jerk you off and you busted a nut into them a few times. Don’t let anyone tell you I don’t have a soft side.” She gives a naughty grin. 

Twitch gives you another box “This is something special just from me the others don’t know about this” Everyone looks at you as you open it. You pick up what’s inside it. “Very cute isn’t it?” Twitch says, “It’s the two darts from my drones that I used on you.” You blush and thank them all, addressing them as Mistresses. You place the cuffs, and darts on one of the shelves while hanging the panties on one of the empty hooks in the room. You put some of Cav’s photos on the wall next to the window and one on the same shelf as the darts and cuffs. 

You turn back to the group “Mistresses, why do I have the feeling that this collection of mine is going to get bigger?" You just get grins as a reply. "Oh, also I forgot to ask before. Mistress Cav, what happened to my boxer-briefs I had when I was with you?”

"Oh I'm keeping them as a trophy. All of us are keeping the boxer-briefs you wear when we get to play with you. After all, it's not just guys who like trophies." She replies with a grin. 

You blush. "I don't consider any of these gifts as trophies but I get what you are saying"

All of them just smile and leave, except for Twitch. 

She closes the door and sits down on the bed next to you. “I’m going to get a special selfie with you as well. All of the girls are going to.” She grins, “That shelf needs some work, everything needs to be put on stands, so all can see. It’s also going to be too small if I know some of the others and what they plan to do to you. So where are you going to put the rest of these photos?” You get off the bed, open a drawer, and pull out a photo album that you haven’t used yet. It’s the kind where you don’t stick the images onto pages, you just slip them into the protective slots for lack of a better word. It also has space to put things for easy access like a program from a concert. Looking at the cover, you show it to Twitch and point to space for a big photo. 

“I think a group photo should go here.” You wink and Twitch smiles. 

“Oh don’t worry, that can be arranged” She walks over and picks up the album. “You know there’s a lot of space and selfies alone may or may not fill up this album. So that means we’re going to have to get creative with the photos we take. Plus, like Ash said, you have a good eye for photography, so I’m sure you can work your magic taking some special photos of all of your mistresses.” She puts in on the dresser and looks around, giving you again a naughty grin. 

“Um… Mistress Twitch, I wouldn’t mind having another album… but this one would have some other photos with all of you ladies… um…. Well… um…” you blush. “well… some non-sex photos…. If possible, starting with you…” you mumble the last part. 

“Are you saying what I think you are saying?” it’s her turn to blush. “Are you… um…… are you asking me out on a date?” you continue to blush very hard. 

“I’m not sure if I would call it a date date, but…... yeah…. I wouldn’t mind, um…... hanging out with you sometime…... dinner or a movie…... or you know…. Something like that. I mean if Cav is ok with it, I don't want to get in the way of you two” There’s an awkward silence as you to just blush, unable to look at each other. 

In a very small voice she says “Yeah I’d like that and Cav would be fine with it, actually the two of us talked about you, and um.... well she can tell that you have a huge crush on me.” you look at her, she looks at you, she blushes again then much to your surprise, she darts out of your room. You just sit there for a while then get ready for the day, shower and all of that. 


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few basic questions are answered.

You go over to Twitch in the lounge, texting on her phone. It’s only you and her in there. 

“Hey, so um…… what are we doing today?” 

She sends one more text then stands up, puts an arm around you and pulls you close. 

“Don’t you remember what we talked about yesterday? We need to get you some good clothes” she says poking the tip of your nose. 

“Oh that, yeah. When are we going and where and honestly, I don’t really have much money to spare, I’ve got at most…” she stops you, with a wave of her hand. 

“Don’t worry about that, we all get a nice clothing stipend.” 

“Ah, that reminds me, what group am I part of? Yes, I know I’m part of Rainbow, but I’m not affiliated with any police or military organization. Also, all of the other stuff, pay, my entire old life, my car, healthcare, vacation time, all of that.” 

“The other stuff, we’ve got amazing healthcare, vacation time is allowed within reason, as for pay” she whispers a number into your ear. 

“Oh, that much? Wow…” 

She smiles, “Yeah so that’s good enough right?” you just nod, still in shock about how much it is. “Since you were in between EMS jobs, due to the last squad you working for went bankrupt, you don’t have to worry about that, your car is being delivered tomorrow. As for the rest of your old life, well that’s up to you to figure out. Going back to the are you considered as part of any military or police group, nope. You’re just a civilian medic who is working on the base.” She takes you through another set of doors, “Now it’s shopping time! Cav, Frost, Ash, and I have decided that you need our help with your new wardrobe so they will be joining us. Fun right?” you just shrug. 

“Sure?” 

Twitch just shakes her head as she takes you to a normal, nondescript SUV, where the others are waiting. 

“What took you two so long? Were you having some fun?” Frost asks, with a bit of a teasing tone. 

Twitch just laughs, “No not at all, he just had some boring questions about benefits, no not the ones he already knows about before any of you say anything” 

Ash chimes in “Always with the questions with you, come on let’s get this show on the road” You all climb into the car and Ash starts the car up and you are on your way. It’s the first time you are close to any of them where at least two of you aren’t naked. Twitch and Frost are on either side of you and much to your surprise, Twitch moves a bit so she can lay her head on your lap. Frost manages to rest her head on your shoulder. They both quietly tell you that it’s nice. You look at Twitch and tell her that what she's doing isn't that safe and she just waves off your concern. Cav looks around and Ash looks in the rearview mirror. 

“Hopeless romantics, the three of you.” They say at the same time. 

“There are quite a few of you hopeless romantics in our dorm. None of the other guys are like you.” Cav continues “Not that they aren’t unemotional guys, it’s just they aren’t you and I’m not saying that how you are is a bad thing.” The group arrives at a local mall and you get new clothes and you think that the girls had more fun than you did. The next few days aren't that memorable, just finally getting your physical, your car arriving, and being told that your training isn’t going to be as intensive as others get because there is no way you could deal with the physical requirements even if you worked out for years. You are given intro training, in other words, how to shoot straight, which makes you uneasy, and basic tactics. 

It’s been a week or so since all of this started, and after another day of additional training, Twitch tells you that next Monday, a week from now, is the night she is going to turn you into putty and is going to milk every last drop from you and then some. She adds that Cav wants to join because they like to share and they want to break-in your new bed. She does her best to sound tough, but she still blushes and you do as well, as you give each other goofy nervous grins. The rest of the week seems to drag on, but Monday night arrives, which means Twitch, Cav, and you start the fun. 


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Twitch finally gets to have her way with you and Cav joins in, which makes it a very kinky night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's some hardcore BDSM in this one, being Twitch and Cav, I think you can figure out what kind it is. Also some con-non-con.

You get a knock on your door and as expected, it’s Twitch with a grin on her face. She’s holding a box, and you have a good idea of what’s in it. You know it’s going to be a very kinky night. She pushes you back with a hand, walks into the room, and locks the door but not before Cav slips in, also with a box. Twitch then covers the gap under it and turns on a white noise machine. 

Turning to you, she says “Your Mistresses wants to make sure no one tries to spy on us and we want to make sure we won’t be heard, or at least not as loudly as we’re going to be.” You two can’t help but blush, while Cav laughs and smacks your ass.

“Mistress Twitch, you have your drones in that box right?” you ask, she just smiles. 

“All in good time, my little toy, but I’ll show you a sample of what I have” She places the box down then walks back to you “You know I’ve never been with a guy before, but like you, your Mistress did her research on how to pleasure her partner.” 

"Also my box has some fun toys." Cav adds, now putting down her box. 

Twitch pushes you to the bed where she takes off your pants, and next thing you know, she is on her knees, pinching on your scrotum, right above your balls, while Cav slowly strips. You cry out in pain and pleasure as you quickly are fully erect. Satisfied, Twitch stands up and pulls you off the bed. “Now take off my clothes” You go up to her and leans down and starts to kiss you hard. Cav now is behind you playing with your balls. A bit surprised, you return the kiss as you start to take off her pants and underwear. Pausing to take off each other’s shirts and in her case, her bra before you resume the passionate kissing. As you kiss, you can’t help but run her hands over her back, as she does the same to you. It’s an entirely different experience than Cav. Where Cav was rough and hard, Twitch is slow, gentle, and it’s purely sensual. After an eternity, she breaks off the kiss and starts to run a finger over your chest. She walks behind you, leans down, whispers into your ear, “It’s not just the women who have sensitive earlobes, and starts to gently nibble on one of your earlobes, as Cav nibbles on the other, causing you to shake and moan. Ages seem to pass before they stop and slowly and sensually kiss their way down your neck, drawing out more moans and increased shaking from you. When they both get down to the space between your neck and shoulders, you can't help but squirm and laugh. 

They stop and grin. "So you are ticklish? We’re going to have to keep that in mind as another way to get you to melt" They both say at the same time. 

Twitch turns you around, and while running her hands all over your back, she starts to kiss your nipples, a sensitive spot that you didn’t know existed. Cav now fingers Twitch, who shakes and softly moans. At this point, you are so overcome with pleasure, your knees start to give way and you just go limp in Twitches arms. Looking down at you, she stops and smiles. “Well aren’t you the sensitive one, we can’t have you hurting yourself.” She leads you to the bed to let you collapse onto it. Leaning over you, she starts to attack the rest of you, kissing you all over but stops after you start to squirm so hard, it makes it hard for her to continue. 

She then walks away. Quickly figuring out what she is looking for you pant “Closet…... blue gym bag” 

Twitch slowly bends over, giving you a great view of her ass and pussy, which she just wiggles. Turning around, she brings over the bag, takes out your bondage set and smiles. “Time to make sure all of us are able to enjoy the rest of the night” Twitch then uses the cuffs to firmly restrain you to the bed. “That’s much better.” Looking at your erection, she says “I wasn’t done with that you know” as she runs a hand under your balls, a few times, causing you to moan and shake. “However, since you are melting quicker than I thought, I’m going to have to change it up a bit." She glances at Cav and nods. 

Cav takes the cuffs off of you, pushes you up on the bed, so your head is on the wall, so they now have enough room to can comfortably play with your balls and cock. 

“Again, I don’t want you to hurt yourself,” Twitch says as she grabs one of the pillows next yours and puts in behind your head. Then she puts the cuffs back on you, and using a few of your belts to extend the reach of the straps used to tie you to the bed, she is able to firmly restrain you again. She smiles, “Good nice, safe, and of course, restrained.” then she attacks your balls, sucking on them one at a time, while gently squeezing the other. Cav removes the pillow, wraps her legs around the back of your head and holds onto the bed, and then pulls your head so it is shoved into her pussy. So you start to eat her out. Even though it couldn't be comfortable for Cav to be in that position, she is obviously enjoying it as she moans. Without touching your cock, you are already leaking precum. .

You can’t help but pause eating out Cav, which causes her to look back at Twitch, noticing that you’re already leaking precum. “Go slower Twitch. He’s leaking.” Cav says as she nimbly gets down and sits on you. Twitch stops to glance at your cock. 

“Like I said, super sensitive. It’s going to be a fun night” Pulling away, she unties you, then orders you off the bed. Cav gets behind you and then Twitch shoves you into Cav’s arms. 

“I know you want to please us first, and that’s sweet of you, but your Mistresses are the ones in control." Cav whispers into your ear and brushes her lips down your neck. “Now on your knees!” she says as she shoves you do the ground. Twitch slowly walks over and you are now in between them. 

Twitch shoves your head into her pussy and Cav grabs one of your hands and brings it to her pussy. “Eat me out and finger Mistress Cav. No talking.” 

They start to make out and play with each other’s tits as you comply with their demands. It isn’t long before they both cum then have you switch so you eat out Cav and finger Twitch. The three of you go back to the bed and they cuff you again, with Twitch cuffing your arms, while Cav takes your feet. 

They both walk over to their boxes and you know what’s coming next. Twitch walks over to the box and takes out not two, but ten of her drones, along with her wrist controller. You involuntary let out a tremor of fear and arousal. “You only thought I had two? Silly boy” Twitch says, walking over. Placing four of the drones on the bed next to you, four on the floor, and after bringing over one of the chairs, stacking it with books, the last to at the foot of the bed. 

Cav takes out some knives and then comes back to the two of you

You gulp. “Um…. Mistress Twitch? Um…… what setting are these on? Also Mistress Cav, um… the knives…um…is this going to hurt?” 

Cav says nothing while Twitch has one hand over the wrist strap, Twitch says, “Time to find out” then hits a button. 

You think the bedpost or the restraints aren’t going to hold, as you arch your back, and let out a loud, shout then moan of pain and pure pleasure. All of Twitch’s drones fire at once, two hitting your earlobes, two your nipples, two your balls, two hitting you cock, and the last two hitting a very sensitive spot, the perineum, the spot between your balls and your ass. 

Then it’s over. “That’s on the low shock level,” Twitch says, walking over to see your dick almost covered in precum, as you just pant heavily, slowly working on catching your breath. _She’s a kinky one, a very kinky one, I like._ you think to yourself. “Now we can’t have you wasting the load you have been saving up for me like that. Not at all.” Getting some whipped cream from your fridge, she covers Cav’s tits with whipped cream and your cock. Handing the can to Cav, Cav grins and coves Twitches tits. The drones are moved from your bed, and Twitch puts down the controller on the floor. “You know what’s next, don’t you, my smart toy?” 

“It’s going to be fun, trust me.” Cav adds in. 

Finally, able to breathe normally, you tell your mistresses that you do. They smile, then slowly and sensually lick off the whipped cream from your dick, then begin to slowly titfuck you. 

You moan. “Mistresses, this is amazing, thank you so much.” You just look into their eyes as they go up and down up and down, the only sound being the wet slap of the whipped cream covered tits going over your cock which has also been coated with whipped cream. It’s the most amazing thing you have ever experienced. Cav stops and then runs her tits over your chest, getting you to just moan. Then she goes back to the titfucking. Precum is again oozing out of your cock. “Mistresses I don’t know how much longer I can last”. They stop, grin, untie you, and then tell you to get up and turn so you are facing the dresser. Then Twitch walks over, kneels down and resumes to titfuck you. 

“Tell me when you’re going to give me that massive load and coat my tits.” You just nod. Twitch then starts to alternate between fast and slow, the slapping sound drives you crazy, and you just close your eyes and moan over and over again. 

You feel your cock throb, opening your eyes you just pant, “I’m…. I’m…” 

Twitch goes faster and faster, finally saying in that beautiful French accent. “Cum for me, cum on my tits”, she moves a foot back and all 10 drones ended up right in front of Twitch, and they fire right into your balls as you moan and shout, while creamy ropes explode out of your dick, covering her tits over and over again, all the time those drones keep up their assault on your balls, firing until they are out of darts and you are completely milked dry. She must have used her foot to activate the drones. She runs a finger through the mess you made and licks it. “Very delicious.” She says, then doing the best she can, she uses her fingers to lick up as much cum as she can. This amazingly kinky French girl then uses her panties to get off more of cum, which there’s a lot of. Cav, who has been fingering herself, or playing with Twitch's tits, or nibbling on your earlobes this entire time, then walks over and licks up even more. You just flop back on the bed, still feeling the pleasure of it all, panting hard. Twitch then uses a washcloth to clean off any remaining cum, then walks back over and removes the cuffs. “You look drained” she then tells you to get back to a normal position on the bed, resting your head on one of the pillows. She then just kisses you all over and makes you suck her tits and nibble on her tits. After she gets you hard again, she picks up Cav’s panties, wraps them around your dick and quickly manages to get you to cum in them. 

“You know I’m going to have to do the same with yours,” Cav says and Twitch just beams. 

“One final task for the night, my toy. Or at least one last task for me,” Twitch says, going back to the fridge, getting the whipped cream, walking over to you, and after shooting a bunch of the whipped cream on your again flaccid dick, rubs some on her clit, and in her mouth, she gets on top of you, her head over your cock and her beautiful, glistening wet descends on your face. As she starts to jerk your limp dick back into being hard again, and you start to eat her out, you can’t help but snake your arms around her and push her down right on top of you. The taste of the whipped cream as you run your tongue over her clit and the taste of her pussy combined with her juices already oozing out is heaven. You nibble on the clit from time to time, causing her to moan, or as best as she can while sucking your dick. You two become too much for each other and cum into each other’s mouths at the same time. She rolls over onto the empty side of the bed. “That…. That…. was amazing…. I’m glad you…… well...” she trails off.

You give her a smile, “Well you were amazing. Those drones…... wow.” 

She grins. “I knew you would like that” You two just lay there for a while. 

Cav, who has been, playing with herself while moaning softly straddles you after Twitch moves over in the bed. “Now it’s my turn my little cum dispenser. Get up.” You manage to get up and Cav gets her knives. “You know what we did last time right?” 

You nod, “More con-non-con?” 

“Yup” and Twitch can’t help but ask if she can join interrogating you. Naturally, Cav agrees and Twitch reloads the drones. 

It isn’t long before Cav tackles you on the bed with a knife at your throat. “So prisoner, while I figure out what to ask you, I’m going to have fun while doing it. Now get up.” She is once again using that aggressive yet sensual tone as she pulls you off the bed and the knife is against your throat. Twitch walks over and her drones quickly surround your dick and ass. “If I don’t like what you say, or if I know you’re lying or just because I feel like it, you’re going to be punished.” Cav continues then nods to Twitch and her drones fire at once, hitting your dick and ass. You yelp and jump a bit. “Understand?” 

“Yes ma’am.” 

“Good. Now on your knees.” Cav says, pressing the knife against your throat. Not enough to cause you to bleed. When you ‘pretend’ to refuse, Twitch zaps you and again you ‘pretend’ to refuse, she walks over and forces you to your knees then shocks you a few more times, this time it’s a bit of a higher level. They explain that’s punishment for not doing what you’re told to do. 

Cav now leans down and puts the knife to your throat then looks at Twitch. “So what should we question him about?” 

Twitch grins. “How about... we play a game?” 

You let out a tremble of ‘fear’ “A game?” your voice cracks. 

“No talking!” Cav says as she now squeezes your balls. “So a game?” she replies to Twitch. 

Twitch nods. “Yeah. 20 questions. Why don’t you think of something Cav?” 

“Great idea.” Cav thinks for a moment. “Ok, I have something in mind.” She then orders you to lay down on the bed, facing up before pulling up a chair and sitting on it before casually running her knife over your body. “Oh Twitch, restrain him” 

Twitch quickly restrains you and they both grin as she gets her drones in position. 

“Now ask away,” Cav says, once again running the knife over your body. 

“No” 

Twitch zaps you and Cav slaps your dick with the flat of her knife 

“Now what did we say? You’re our prisoner, you have no rights.” Cav says aggressively as she now runs the knife over your dick, causing it to slowly get hard. 

You hold back a sigh, thinking, “Person?” 

“No”. You are zapped and Cav presses the flat of her knife hard against the head of your dick. You can’t help but moan, which causes another “No” and “That’s not a question”, so again you are zapped. 

This game goes on for hours you think; a right answer gets you slowly jerked off or blown, while a wrong one gets you zapped and a knife pressed hard against various parts of your body. You eventually tell them that you are out of questions. 

Cav grins. “You wouldn’t have figured it out anyway because I lied. I didn’t have anything in mind.” 

Twitch just laughs. “Very naught Cav.” 

Cav just winks at Twitch. “Still we should reward our prisoner for playing our game, shouldn’t we?” Twitch agrees. 

They go back to loading up with more whipped cream before titfucking you and having you suck their tits, occasionally with a few zaps from the drones, blowjobs/deepthroating, and playing/fingering each other. Eventually, it’s just titfucking and they tell you not to cum until you are told. You're edged for ages before finally allowing you to cum and the drones unload their entire remaining darts into your balls as you erupt, again and again, coating Cav and Twitches tits in your cum. They then run their fingers over each other’s tits and lick it up off each other’s fingers before licking the cum off of each other’s tits and they make out with your cum still in their mouths. They manage to get you to unload over their tits one last time before using Twitches panties and then a washcloth to clean them off. Going back to you, they order you get them to cum by playing with their tits. The last things they do are to untie you and 69 each other and you then do the same to them one at a time. 

Cav says that you three need to shower. They work their magic with their tits and mouths many times milking you a lot before demanding a double facial. A few more make-out sessions and mutual masturbation between Cav and Twitch later, they are finally done. Getting back to your room, all of you realize that the sheets are soaked and the room is heavy with the smell of sweat, ozone due to the drones, and a few other smells. The sheets are thrown into the laundry, air freshener is heavily sprayed on them and in the air, and then the windows are opened to let in fresh air. After that, you three just climb into the bed with the fresh sheets, pull the blanket up, and fall asleep in each other’s arms. 

The next day you three talk about last night and you admit that it was very brutal, and wouldn’t mind doing it again, but not often. It gets a bit awkward for a moment because Twitch brings up that she felt something with you that was more than just lust. Everyone blushes and you mumble that you agree. Cav says she is fine if the two of you eventually get serious and everyone relaxes. She also jokes that she is fine with it because she loves playing with you, which gets everyone to laugh. You ask Cav why she didn't bring her bondage stuff to use and she says that Twitch didn't want to be tied up this time. You are assured that both of them are doms, but Twitch likes to be the 'soft' dom. Twitch tells you that she thought about using her drones on Cav because they like them so much, but enjoyed seeing you react to them more but Cav will get her chance either the next time you three play or when it's just the two of them.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get your first taste of combat and your medical skills are put to the test.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has some graphic descriptions of combat injuries.

Nothing happens for a few weeks, which you’re grateful for since you can’t really walk straight because of that night. That lasts about two weeks. Luckily none of the guys notice because you make sure you take regular pain meds before going to the lounge. The other ladies notice and you have no doubt that Cav and/or Twitch have told them about that night apart from Zofia of course. It is becoming more and more common that you, Cav, and Twitch spend the night together, not always having sex, just cuddling and stuff. Everyone just assumes that Cav and Twitch love using you so no one suspects that Cav and Twitch are in a relationship. The morning after a night of just mutual masturbation, you are awoken by a siren going off. 

“What’s going on?” Looking over you see Twitch putting on a fresh set of clothes. 

“Get on a fresh set of clothes. Rainbow Six is needed.” She says sharply. You just stare at her. “GET DRESSED NOW” that snaps you into action and you quickly get dressed. “Grab anything you need. She picks up your Medic bags and shoves them roughly into your arms. You two jog to the briefing room, just catching up to the last few opening the door. Ash just holds the door open, impatiently tapping her foot. The three of you enter the briefing room and take a seat. 

Six enters “Two missions. Defenders, we’ve got word that you’re needed at the UN General Assembly Hall. ETA: One hour you will be briefed on the way” They nod and go to the armory. “Attackers, something local. Vatican Embassy. ETA: 15 min, briefed on the way.” She points to you “On the job training, don’t do anything stupid, and don’t die” You follow the rest of them into the armory. Everyone looks at you for a moment before going back to suiting up. You are pointed to where everything is, given a quick suggestion on what to wear, including the same headgear as Doc, and you nervously fumble with everything but Montagne helps you out. 

“It’s ok Farnsworth”, picking up his shield and motions to follow you and the rest of the attackers. All of you pile into the armored van and make your way to the Embassy. 

“Ok here’s what we know.” Capitao says “Fifteen minutes ago, the Vatican embassy was stormed by at least 12 unknown hostiles, possibly more are holding the staff hostage. No demands have been made. Since it’s technically foreign soil, we’ve been called in. No one wants to be blamed if something goes wrong. That’s all we know. US State Department is scrambling to find the blueprints to the place, but don’t expect anything” He finishes. 

You speak up “Corner of 34th NW and Mass Ave NW. Across from the US Navy Observatory. Finland’s Embassy is on the West, right next door on the right. A line of trees separates the two, but there are some gaps. Three floors, looking at it from the entrance which looks South, one door, three windows on either side. 7 windows on the next two floors, again looking at from the entrance. U shaped driveway. The U shaped driveway also branches off to the left, where there’s a small parking lot right there, surrounded by hedges and trees except for the entrance of course. Following that same driveway, it leads to a large courtyard and that leads to the back of the Embassy. It has two wings going back. Windows everywhere. Those two wings are slightly lower than the front of the building. Front roof is stand pyramid shaped with windows going across in the middle of it. On the far left side of the front roof in the back and to the right, there’s a chimney.” Everyone looks at you. You shrug, “When I was younger and got bored, I would look up all the Embassies in DC in case I wanted to go by and take photos of them. Google Maps is an amazing thing. But seriously, you guys just plug in an address and don’t bother to even check a map?” 

“Didn’t have enough time” Capitao replies. Sometimes we have to move fast and wing it. Any side doors you know of?” 

You shake your head. “I’m sure there are, but apart from the obvious ones that they must have the lead from the back to the courtyard I have no idea where any of those are” 

Glaz speaks up “All of those trees are going to make it hard for me to get a shot off and that courtyard is really open, but I won’t be able to make a full assessment until we get there. None of us will. Keep up that Google maps stuff.” Thatcher looks at you. 

“You’re nervous and just like Doc, you’re dealing with a lot of ethical and moral stuff, but you’re going to have to put that aside for right now. We’ve got your back.” 

You smile. “And I’ve got yours” 

It isn’t long before you arrive at the Embassy and the surrounding block has been cleared out. The van pulls up to the Finish Embassy and everyone gets out. Twitch and Lion deploy their drones and they get a better understanding of the layout and where everyone is. Lion reports that the floors across from Finland’s embassy are empty along with the third floor. 

“Ah shit.” From IQ, “This thing is lighting everywhere. I’m guessing lots of explosives” 

“I got them. Hostages are in the middle room of the third floor” Twitch says. 

Ok, let’s move up. Farnsworth stay in the back.” Sledge tells you. You nod. Everyone moves up to the entry point. The three windows in the middle are breached and entered. Using that as a distraction, Glaz makes his way up to the roof. Moving as a unit with Blitz in the front and Montagne in the back, protecting the rear, they start moving to the front entrance of the embassy, they start to take fire from the across the hall and they hear footsteps from above, on their way down the stairs. Using Blitz as a shield, and with the help of a few flashbangs, they move into the conference room next to them. Soon the footsteps from above reach them. They enter the room everyone is in, and are cut down by Thatcher, Blackbeard, and Hibana. It doesn’t take long for the remaining resistance on the first floor to be taken care of. You can distantly hear screams as Twitch keeps annoying the hostage takers. She reports that she is on her way in because she’s out of rounds for the drones, which are safely hidden. Shortly after that, Twitch joins the team, taking a position in front of you. 

You make your way up to the second floor and face heavy resistance. The team is caught off guard by a few enemies who were well hidden and Zofia is hit and her attackers are taken down. Your training- your EMS training- takes over and you rush over to her. Out of the corner of your eye, you see someone come down the stairs, about to raise a gun. It’s the new training that takes over, and you fire, a bit wildly in a panic. But you see the target go down. A quick assessment tells you that it isn’t good. She got hit in the chest and abdomen multiple times, none of them are clean shots. Not good. You do the only thing you can, which is apply clotting agent, wrap the wounds in sterile bandages, and give her something for the pain. She is going into shock. You look over at Blackbeard who is covering you. 

“She needs a medivac now.” You look over at her, she’s stable, but you know that could change very quickly. When he doesn’t the call, you look over again. “Call in the medivac. Now! She could very well die if you just stand there!” 

Blackbeard looks at you. “You’ve done all you can right now for her. We can’t have you just stay back here. What if someone else gets hit? We don’t have your training. Leave her.” His voice is hard, but he’s right. It almost makes you sick, but you nod and join the others. They are close to the hostages, but they are facing heavy resistance. You notice a few aren’t there. Before you are able to question, you hear an explosion and the floor on the other side of the hall vanishes, as Ash uses her breaching charge to cause that section of the hallway to drop that half of hostiles into a shooting gallery. Taking advantage of the distraction, the remaining hostiles outside the room where the hostages are being held are taken care of. A Hibana breaching round, a few flash bangs, and gunshots later, the hostages are safe. You quickly look them over and apart from one or two minor cuts, everyone is fine. As they are lead out to the front door, you rush back to Zofia. She has gotten a bit worse and could crash at any moment. A few of the others come up to you “

"Call in a medivac now.” You say very calmly, not looking away from Zofia. You are helpless, one of the most frustrating feelings anyone in the medical field can feel as you wait for the chopper to arrive and for Zofia to be taken to the local military trauma hospital. It is a very quiet ride back to HQ and remains that way for a while, only breaking the silence for the mission debrief. 


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the hospital, more than Zofia's wounds begin to heal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains some graphic discussion about bullet wounds.

A few of you go to the hospital where Zofia is undergoing surgery and Doc and Ela meet you there. As soon as Ela sees you she basically runs over to you, wraps her arms around you, and almost collapses into your arms. It’s obvious she is barely holding it together. Everyone gives you two some privacy, moving over to Doc. She buries her head in your chest and just sobs quietly into your chest. 

“Thank you, if you weren’t there” you just hold her 

“Shh shh it’s ok, it’s ok, she’s a fighter you know that, and she’s Polish on top. If history has taught us anything, you Poles are a very stubborn people, she will be fine, it’s ok” you say to her quietly in a comforting tone. 

Ela just keeps her head buried in your chest, still crying into it “Zofia and I haven’t…… our father…… let’s just say I haven’t been the best sister…… when I got word about what happened to her…… well I’m not going to…… life has a way…. Just thank you…” 

You just hold her like this, saying to her “it’s ok, it’s ok” while rubbing her back in a comforting manner. Ela manages to calm herself down and wipes away a few tears. Standing back up, she looks down at you. 

“Thanks, I needed that.” 

You smile. “Welcome, happy I could help” you two walk over to the others. 

Doc walks over to you, “Hey, I heard what happened, want to talk about it?” he motions to a private room. You start shaking. 

“I can’t do this. I just can’t do this.” Sitting down you put your face in your hands. “just…. Just leaving a critical patient who was in severe shock, knowing that medivac wasn’t on the way.” You pause and look at Doc. “When Blackbeard told me to leave her, I almost decked him” Doc just looks at you for a few moments, his face unreadable. You ask him, “You’ve had to deal with this before right?” 

“Yeah and it doesn’t get any easier. Do you also want to talk about the other thing you did?” 

You sigh. “Why not? I went into a career field and made a vow to save lives, and I killed someone” 

“You didn’t.”

“What do you mean I didn’t? I shot him, I saw him go down” 

Doc just waved everyone else in, “I’ll just let the others tell you all about it. Tell the kid about his amazing sharpshooting abilities that will put Glaz to shame.” 

Glaz speaks up “Oh yeah kid, I better watch my back now. My rival is a kid who fired at someone basically point blank range and took out part of the stairs, gave a painting a round right between the eyes, before finally hitting his target. In the foot. And that isn’t what downed him. He lost his balance on one of those stairs you hit. Knocked him out cold. Unlike you, no one here took a shine to him so he’s in a prison hospital recovering.” 

Blackbeard speaks up, “You haven’t looked at that final report on all of the training you’ve been through have you?” 

You shake your head. “nope, reminds me too much of checking my final grades in college or even seeing my report card in the mail when I was in school” 

It’s Fuze who gives you a reply “I’m going to take a guess and say you got all Ds on this report card”. 

Doc speaks up. “Not entirely. Naturally, you aced the medical portion.” He pauses and grumbles “Did better than me with the trauma assessment.” You can’t help but laugh. 

“Any word on Zofia?” you ask him. 

“She’s been in surgery for 5 hours. They got the heavy bleeding taken care of, but even with her vest, the bullets did a lot of damage before fragmenting. That’s what’s taking so long. Which brings us to another problem, those bullets.” 

You raise an eyebrow. 

“None of us have seen anything like it” Thatcher explains. “As you could tell, lots of damage, even with her armor. Not standard stuff. We don’t even have something like that. Plus, that fragmentation, well that scares the shit out of us.” 

You take it in. “So this wasn’t some random group of terrorist. A test of something? Part of a larger group?” They all just nod. “What about you guys Doc? Deal with anything similar?” 

He chuckles, “Like everyone else here, you’re thinking there may be a connection right? Two attacks within a few hours, both diplomatic targets.” You just nod. “Could be a connection, could not.” 

“Don’t start looking for connections that aren’t there,” Blackbeard says. 

There’s a knock on the door and who you assume is Zofia’s husband (like most people in this room, basically pure muscle and a lot taller than you), and kid, no more than five walk in. Her husband walks up to you. 

“Thanks for what you did for her, I don’t want to even think about what would have happened if you weren’t there” 

“I was just doing my job sir.” 

He raises an eyebrow “Sir?” 

You shrug “EMS habit” 

You feel a tug on your shirt, it’s Zofia’s kid. You kneel down to him. He gives you a hug “Thank you for saving mommy” the room is filled with ‘aaawww’ 

You return the hug. “As I told your dad, I was just doing my job, but you’re welcome anyway” 

Another knock at the door and a doctor, holding a folder enters. “You’re here about Zofia right?” everyone nods. “She’s finally out of surgery and is fine, will have to spend a few weeks on bed rest.” He looks and sees her kid. He kneels down in front of him. “Your mommy is fine. I just need to talk about some boring adult stuff.” 

His dad scoops him up. “I don’t want to hear any boring adult stuff either, let’s go see mommy.” He and his son leave. 

The doctor nods. “Like I said, I just need to tell you a few things before you can see her. I’ve been a trauma surgeon for 30 years and that includes times with the Army field hospitals in the Middle East. Never seen anything like this. We pulled 80 fragments out of her.” 

Ela grabs the nearest trash can and vomits. “It’s ok,” she says, putting the trash can down. “My sister” she explains to the doctor who nods. 

He pulls out a bag and places it on the table, along with the file. “Every single fragment we pulled out of her, I have a feeling that you have ballistics people who want to see them. The file holds the entire report including pics and a USB that has the video of the surgery. Who was the medic that did the initial work?” You raise your hand and he points at you. “Whoever you guys are, don’t let this guy retire. Damn fine job.” You give your thanks and just say you were just doing what you were trained to do. He shakes his head. “I know some medics, combat or not, would have locked up at the sight of, what you saw. That have must have been a lot of initial damage for how much clotting agent you used. Like I said, never retire.” He shakes your hand then leaves. 

“I was just doing my job” you repeat to no one in particular. 

“Yeah, and you’re damn good at it,” Ash says. 

Doc speaks up. “So that first thing you said to me?” 

“I was wrong.” 

He smiles. “Let’s go see your handiwork”

All of you go over to Zofia’s room, her husband and kid just sitting down next to her. As soon as Ela sees her, she rushes over and as best as she can, holds her tight. Zofia looks a bit shocked, but smiles. 

Zofia looks tired, but overall in good spirits. “So there’s the mad scientist who saved me,” she says as you walk up to her. 

You shake your head, “If I was a real mad scientist, you would have something robotic, an arm that shoots lasers, that sort of thing” you reply.

She laughs but winces. “I’m fine, so the last thing I recall before blacking out is you doing something that resembled an attempt to shoot someone. What’s that about?” 

“Well, he did shoot at someone.” Capitao said with a smile as he told the rest of the story. 

“Wow, slipped on the stairs you shot to bits and hit his head. That’s a new one.” She shakes her head. Everyone just talks a bit before leaving so Zofia could get some and spend more time with her family. While going back to base, Doc looks over the files you were given. 

“I know you are going to hate hearing this Farnsworth, but like the trauma doc said, you did a damn fine job keeping her as stable as you could. Just look at the files” he says handing it over to you. 

“Christ, I mean I knew it was bad when I did my assessment and how quickly she went into shock, but even with the doctor telling us, damn. That’s a lot of fragmentation and internal damage. I mean right here alone” you point and are about to go on when Ash speaks up. 

“Farnsworth, we don’t need to hear any more details.” 

You turn red, out of shame “sorry” and the rest of the trip is in silence. 

Once back at the base, everyone goes to do their own thing, for your part, you just go back to your room, close the door, and just think about what Doc said about it never getting easier and what was in that file. 


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are given a few gifts.

A few days later, Zofia is finally able to leave the hospital. The first thing she does is to hand you something. You look at it and your heart melts a bit. It’s a thank you card, written by Zofia’s kid. It’s all done in crayon and in a child’s handwriting it says “I want to thank you again for saving mommy after those bad men hurt her” For some reason, you feel some tears but quickly wipe them away. 

“I saw that; you are such a softie, just like Doc. I guess that’s one of the reasons why you both are so good at your jobs,” Zofia says with a smile. 

“So how is your family doing by the way?”

“Not bad, thanks. I’m going to say hi to the others.” 

As she walks away, you wipe away some more tears and put the card in a binder you have. It’s a small collection of “thank you” drawings or cards you’ve been sent over the years. All EMTs and medics get them, probably doctors as well. From kids to parents, to friends of patients, to even patients, some who have sent you a few, starting with a thank you note or card, and some follow-up letters about how they’ve turned their lives around. Apparently coming back from a drug overdose or surviving a gang shooting will do that to you. A few even became EMTs or went to medical school. The binder is something you keep secret from everyone, all EMTs and medics do. 

A few days after that, you come back to your room and notice that someone was in there because all of the ‘gifts’ you were given were now in a very nice shadow box frame, with the names of each girl and the dates under each gift set. It makes them look even more impressive. Cav’s handcuffs are on the top right; you note that the cuffs are bracketed the first two Twitch darts and the panties are right under them. Twitch has her own shadow box, filled with darts, lots and lots of darts. Like lots and lots of darts. At least two hundred if you wanted to take a guess. Plus, the cum soaked panties. Looking around to see if anything else has changed, you see that the album Twitch saw is open on the dresser, you go over to it and there’s a handwritten note from a notepad 

'Those drones did more than zap you' Then a very cute, you think the term is Chibi drawing of Twitch, with a drone and her face is winking, under that is a heart and signed 'Twitch' Cav is also there with a knife and a grin. She’s a good artist you think. You turn the page and you realize that the next few pages are filled with photos of that night, with you in various states of pleasure and pain from multiple angles. Based on the size of the photos, they were taken from her drones. 

“You’re such a sneaky naughty girl Twitch” 

Going over to your bed, you see an envelope, and you have a good idea of what’s inside. Sure enough, it’s a flash drive and a DVD with a note, 'Our home movie- Love Cav & Twitch' With a laugh, you put them with the first movies Cav gave you. 


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You find out that there are more than two kinky Mistresses

It isn’t long before you’re told that Frost ‘expects to see you in her room and to bring that blue bag of yours’ on a specific date. You knock on her door

“Mistress Frost, am I allowed in?” 

The only reply is the door opening. You take two steps in before you hear a snap, a bit of pain, and you realize that you can’t move either leg. 

Frost says “Well what has gotten trapped here?” as she walks up to you looking you over. “Well, this isn’t exactly what I ordered. I ordered a fucktoy. Where is it?” She kneels down and pulls down your pants and boxers. “Now there’s my fucktoy” she exclaims happily, giving your cock a tug. Looking you over she says “Well this is a much better fucktoy version than what I bought.” She pulls your pants and boxers back up. Pointing to the contraption you are stuck in she says “This is a modified version of a little toy of mine I use against people who attack us on the battlefield. It’s called a Welcome Mat. Normally both of your legs would be broken. Now Mistress Frost wants to watch you struggle to open it.” You do your best but you can’t even move the bars an inch. “Do you need your Mistress to help you?” 

“Yes Mistress Frost, please help me get out of your welcome mats” She releases the traps and you nearly fall over. Frost just points to a chair and once you sit down, she strips you completely then throws you onto a larger Welcome Mat, pinning you by the chest and legs. You being you, you’re starting to get hard already. Frost grins, gets some lube, and starts to rub your cock until you are nice and hard, all the time she is going this, you just moan. 

“Now this looks yummy.” She says, squeezing your cock, causing you to moan again. Frost then just starts to give you a blowjob, while playing with your balls. You buck as much as you can in the trap, and she just gets faster and faster, before long she is deepthroating you, slamming your cock into her mouth and just sucking it, sometimes gagging on it. You start to release precum and that just causes her to look at you even more intensely, wink, squeeze your balls and deep throat you harder. 

Your moaning, panting, gasps, and thrusting intensifies and intensives until you manage to get out “Mistress Frost…. I’m so close…. I’m going to” she cuts you off as she twists your balls and slams your cock deep into her throat. You erupt, arching your back as far as your cock throbs, and shoot your load down her throat over and over again. Frost slowly, very slowly takes your dick out of her mouth and kisses the still sensitive tip. 

“Not bad at all.” She grins, "But of course, I’m not done yet. She goes into your bag and pulls out the collar and leash, then puts it on you. After that, she removes you from the trap and puts it aside. Frost then tells you to get on all fours and once you do, she makes sure the leash is on the back of the collar. Then she sits on top of you and leans into your ear. “Being from Canada, we sometimes have to travel by dogsled. Now ride your Mistress around the room” She slaps your ass and gives it a squeeze, which you take as a sign to start. There isn’t a lot of space to go around in. She tops you and gets off of you. “hmmm.” Frost says, she then pushes you into the ground so you can’t see anything. Holding you down with her foot, she grabs something and a little while after that you hear, “Perfect”. She yanks you up by the leash again. “I just got done talking to the others and they all agree that I need more space, so I’m going to ride you like this up and down the hall a few times.” Frost opens the door and leads you out. 

Frost pushes you onto the ground and gets you to stand up on all fours. She then sits on top of you, slaps your ass and tells to go. As you start to go, you tremble because you aren’t that strong to hold up Frost. She isn’t fat, just well built. Frost then leans in close and uses her free hand to fondle your balls and you get hard again. Next thing you know you are making laps around the hallway and she is now jerking you off. It has become very difficult to keep this running up and you start to pant, like a dog. Your cock starts to throb and she directs you to the very end of the hallway. As you get closer, she tells you to slow down to a trot. Eventually, you are panting out of exhausting and the jerking off. She yanks on the leash to get you to stop. You still haven’t gotten to the end of the hallway yet. She slides off of you, and leads you, this time by your cock, to the end of the hall. She tells you to stop, readjusts the collar so the leash is in the front, then she tells you to turn around so you face her, and knowing you are close to collapsing, she just walks you back to her room, still leading you by your cock, which somehow hasn’t leaked anything more than precum. 

She takes the collar off and throws you onto the bed. “Now that was fun, wasn’t it? Of course, it was.” She then finally takes off her clothes, revealing very plump tits, you guess they are about. “No you can’t get these yet,” Frost tells you as you moan just looking at them. She slowly walks up to you and your still throbbing cock. She slowly runs a finger up and down it, making sure to focus on the head. You moan again and she smiles. “You want these don’t you my little fucktoy, you want these 32Bs?” showing off her round, smooth tits. 

“Yes, Mistress Frost. I’m begging you, please use them on me.” 

Again a smile, “Well since you said please” She starts to brutally titfuck you, and it isn’t long before you are squirming and telling her you’re close. Her only response is to squeeze them tighter. When you tell her you can’t hold it much longer. She says “cum for Mistress Frost. Cum on her tits.” You do as she commands and spasm as you cum again and again. Like Twitch, she gets up as much as she can with her fingers, licks them clean, and wipes the rest on her panties. “Now these things need some love,” she says jiggling her tits. She gets on top of you and you suck and nibble on them. Like Twitch, you manage to get her to climax on that alone. Before long, her pussy is in your face and you eat her out and she cums again. “One… one… last thing” she pants. Frost gets your cuffs, put them on you, pushes you into the welcome mat, somehow is able to tie you to the wall. “Sleep well” You hang there like a decoration. The entire ordeal has made you exhausted and eventually fall asleep. Frost wakes you up with another blowjob/deepthroat, releases you and you collapse on the floor from being tied up for so long. She slaps your ass, collars and leashes you, then walks you into her bed, and you eat her out again. After that, she just lies down next to you and you two just cuddle for a bit. “Well, it’s time for a shower” she leads you to the showers where she makes you get her to cum again only using her tits and nipples. She gives you last blowjob/deepthroat and very quickly gets you hard again for a final titfuck then that’s it. She gives you another slap on the ass and then grabs it and squeezes it. “Thanks for the fun night. You were my first, and I’ve always wanted to be rough” She winks and walks away. 


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ela gives you a very stunning night in more ways than one

A week after that, you get back from lunch and see a handwritten note on your door. “My room. 20:00. Bring that bag. Mistress Ela” So at 8 PM, you knock on Ela’s door, your sex bag on your back. 

“Enter,” she says in that alluring Polish accent. “Don’t just stand there, come over to Mistress Ela.” You do what your Mistress says and she holds something up. “These are a little invention of mine, Grzmot mines, you like?” 

“Well they look like ice cream cones, so they do look very nice.” She punches you in your left arm, but playfully, and smiles. 

“As much as they look like them, they are in no way close to ice cream cones.” Slipping on goggles and putting earplugs in, she activates one. You are hit by a wave of noise and light, causing you to go temporarily deaf and you are very dizzy. You stumble into her arms, she makes sure you are ok, before letting you go, then she takes off her goggles and earplugs. 

“What do think?” she asks. 

“You said something?” 

I said, what do you think” 

“Hun? What? I can’t hear you?” She catches on that you’re being sarcastic and gives you another playful punch. 

“Very funny,” she says drily. “But seriously, what do you think of this invention of your Mistress?” She says seductively. 

“They aren’t fun to be on the receiving end of Mistress, but that’s the point of them” 

She walks around and grabs your ass, “That’s the right answer” walking back in front of you, you are told to undress her and she undresses you as you do the same to her. She brings your hands to her tits. “34B” You give them a squeeze without thinking about it and she moans. “Aren’t you the frisky one?” Ela says, walking over to your bag and quickly collaring you and attaching the leash. She pulls you over to the bed and ties up your feet, but not your hands. “I’ve got special plans with your hands” she gives a smile. Ela straddles you then starts the foreplay, grabbing your hands and shoving them onto her tits, telling you to squeeze them, which you do. They feel amazing, as you knead them like dough. She squirms and moans. Ten minutes later, you think, she takes your hands off of them, grabs your head, and shoves into one of her tits. “Suck” As you suck, she just moans. “Oh yes, you are such a good boy” After alternating between them for a while, she shoves you down, picks up two of her mines, places them in your hands, then ties you up. “Don’t worry, these have been modified. A lot of a lower level and they only affect you. It’s going to be a fun night.” Ela starts to kiss you all over, working her way down from your nipples to your throbbing dick. All the while you do your best not to set off the mines as you moan and spasm. Without warning, she turns around so her ass is facing you and engulfs her toned and alluring cheeks around your dick. Ela looks at you, grins, and starts to go up and down, up and down, her ass cheeks fucking you. It’s unlike anything you have felt before, and it’s amazing. She just makes it worse-or better- by slapping her ass once in a while and moaning. “Tell Mistress Ela how much you like this. Tell your Mistress that you love it as she fucks you with her ass cheeks.” 

You slowly manage to get your breathing under control and say “Mistress Ela, your ass cheeks fucking my dick is amazing. I love it, they are so tight” She increases speed, and you come close to setting off the mines and cumming. 

“Mistress Ela…... I’m…. close…. too close…. I’m begging you, slow down.” 

“Since you are begging, I’ll stop,” she says seductively. Turning around she starts to kiss your body again, now working up and then wraps her arms around your head as she kisses you hard. Breaking off the kiss, she moves back to your dick and starts to titfuck you. Your dick twitches more and more, as your moans increase, and you start shaking. You can’t stop it, you accidentally set off the mines. Instead of being deafened, you are hit on both sides with Ela’s voice saying, cum. I know you can’t hold it in much longer. Cum. I said cum.” A slight disorientation in your vision hits you, causing you to see double for a few moments. 

You can only pant out “Mistress Ela” 

“Cum” this time it's form the real Ela

Your dick spasms, you moan out in pleasure. As this happens, your thick load explodes out of your dick. 

Ela says in joy, “Yes, that’s what I want, yes. Give me all of it” your load goes all over her tits and neck, giving her a pearl necklace. Painting, your dick softens and you thank your Mistress for the titjob and everything else. As with the others, she cleans off her tits and neck first with her fingers, and then with her panties. 

“Now time for you to get your first reward.” Ela says as she climbs on top of you, her pussy inches from your face. “You know what to do” She then sits on your face and you slowly and sensually do the same thing you’ve done three times already. However, it’s different this time. Ela’s moans are a bit louder and she somehow manages to snake her arms around your back. As you continue, she moans louder, shaking more and her fingers are gripping so tight, you think they are starting to draw blood. She eventually just dissolves into moans and pants. “Oh god……yes…...yes…...yes…. don’t stop, don’t stop, don’t stop, don’t stop.” She is griping so tight, that you are now 100% she is drawing blood. “I’m going to cum, oh god I’m going to cum” She tightens her grip, clutches very tight, arches her back and cums, letting out a loud moan. 

There’s a pounding on the far wall and then Cav “Keep it down you two kids, some of us are trying to sleep” 

Ela gets off of you and flops onto the bed next to you. She giggles “oops guess I was a bit too loud. You’re good at this, very good. Are you sure you aren’t a virgin? I’m glad you’re my first.” 

You smile “Thanks and yes I’m sure I’m a virgin. As for the rest of it, I’ve read a lot about it, plus” 

she cuts you off “You’ve been getting some practice in recently.” With a wink. You lie there in silence for a while. 

She turns to you. “In this line of work, most of us…. well…… you’re going to be the first for a lot of us….” 

“Oh,” She notices your discomfort about some of that. 

“Hey about the virginity part, we all understand, and honestly, we all feel the same.” Running a hand over your chest, she continues, “While all of the single girls here agree that you are super cute and so much eye candy, with a very, very, very, very fine ass”, she moves that hand under you and squeezes your ass. “And don’t take this the wrong way, that you’re a great boy toy, and obviously as you finally got through that thick skull of yours, a very valued member of this team. Again no offense with the virgin part, none of us would want to go the full first experience with, someone like that, someone who wanted their first time to be so important to them.” 

You smile “I take the boy toy as a compliment” 

She just laughs. “I’m not done with you yet by the way.” Going to a drawer, she takes something out and shows it to you, it’s a fleshlight. “I’ve always been curious about these,” she says as she lubes it up. Picking up another mine, she puts adhesive on one side, then sticks it right above your cock, the cold adhesive makes you shiver. Ela then slowly sits on, inserting it, or as much of it as she can into her pussy, while she does that, she lowers the fleshlight onto your dick, the adhesive she put on the mine sticks to the fleshlight, securing it to the mine. She moans and shudders as the mine enters, echoing your moans as your dick enters the fleshlight. “Now thrust, like I’m on your cock. So you are fucking a fake pussy, and I’m fucking a fake cock, well something that’s a lot better than my dildos and vibrators. Wonder who’s going to cum first.” You start thrusting, your dick and Ela’s mine are in sync with each other, as well as your moans. You have to control yourself from going too fast, however, Ela isn’t happy with the speed. “Faster” You speed up. “Faster” the thrusting increases and you are worried about erupting into the fleshlight, but you hold back. Ela starts to moan, but this time bends over and starts to kiss you hard. She wraps her arms around your thrusting body, holding so tight, she draws blood again. Breaking off the kiss she pants into your ear “I’m going to cum” 

“So am I” you grunt out

“Cum with me” Ela demands, again into your ear. 

You just grunt. “I’m going to cum, I’m going to.” 

Once more she whispers into your ear. “Tell me when I want to cum together.” Before resuming the kiss. A few seconds later, you manage to get out a sound and you just look into each other’s eyes as the both of you let out a few spasms as you cum at the same time. Ela breaks off the kiss and collapses onto you, the both of you panting hard. She gets up, removes the mine and the fleshlight. Ela then sticks her mouth up to the fleshlight and starts to suck and use her tongue to get out your last load. Putting the fleshlight down, she looks at you and smacks her lips. “Tasty” You just give a goofy grin. Ela climbs back into bed with you, takes a selfie, puts the phone down, and you fall asleep cuddling. An ass slap wakes you up. Ela grabs you by the arm and drags you to the shower, where she gives you a blowjob, an ass job, and a titfuck. For your part, all she wants is for you to suck and play with her tits while she fingers herself along with giving her a few facials. Once you two get clean (and of course another slap on the ass), Ela winks at you, gives you one last thanks, and walks away. You get into fresh clothes and make your way to the kitchen for some breakfast. 


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dokkaebi helps you with some tech support issues.

Dokkaebi is also going to breakfast, seeing you she slows down. She just grins at you. 

“So you and Ela had fun last night. For all we know, the guys heard her.” You blush. “I’m just messing with you.” 

Later that week, Ela adds the three mines she used to your collection along with the panties, the pics, and video. You’ve decided to give up on wondering how Frost and Ela have video since you didn’t see any cameras. You also decide to not question the rest of the inevitable videos and pics. That Wednesday, night there’s a knock on your door. Opening the door, you see Twitch there, wearing a bathrobe over sweatpants and a t-shirt.

“Can I come in?” she asks, oddly enough, she’s a bit nervous. 

“Of course you can” you say stepping aside to let her in. You close the door and she motions to join her sitting on the bed. “So what’s with the late night visit?” 

She blushes for some reason. “Well…… I’ve got something for you and I didn’t want the others to know.” 

You raise an eyebrow. “Oh?” she reaches into a pocket of her bathrobe and pulls out a small package in wrapping paper. 

“Open it” she says softly, turning a bit red. Opening the box, you see that she ordered you the same necklace you let her have the first day you met each other. 

You smile at her, “You know you didn’t have to do this right?” 

She just nods. “Yeah I know, just wanted to give you a little something” You put on the necklace, hug her and give her a thanks. Twitch just smiles, “Now we both have it”. You just return the smile. She gets up, gives you kiss on the cheek and goes back to her room. The weekend passes without incident and Tuesday night, around 7PM, all of your electronics that have screens freeze up, and Dokkaebi’s logo pops up. You grab the usual accessories, go to her room and knock. 

“Who is it?” she asks. “I’ve got some weird tech issues and I think you could help me out.” She opens the door and lets you in with a grin. The door is closed and locked. Dokkaebi’s room is filled with tech stuff, most of it on the long workbench on the fall wall. She has notes scattered about the room, most have drawings on them. 

“You know you’re not here to look at my room,” she says coyly behind you, wrapping her arms around you and pulling you back into her. One of her arms moves and you feel a hand run through your black, curly hair. “I wonder if the rest of you has this much hair”, she says as removes her hand and gives your crotch a grab. Still behind you, she pushes you to her bed and pushes you into it. Aggressively she removes your clothes and kneels down to look at you balls and dick. “Not as much hair, good” this time she gives your balls a slight slap. She slowly starts to undress. First her pants, then her shirt. “30B” she says, putting your hands on her tits. As you moan, she smiles “So you approve” you can only squeeze them as a reply. Removing your hands, she tells you to lay normally on the bed and as usual, you are tied up tight. A selfie is taken and she puts her phone away. 

After that, she starts to kiss you all over, working her way down to your balls, while she plays with your dick with one of your hands. When she gets to your balls, sucks each of them, just to watch you squirm. Once that is done, she starts to give you a blowjob. It isn’t long before you are squirming and gasping with pleasure. She stops when she starts to taste your precum. After giving you a smile and slap on the balls, she goes over and picks something up. It’s some kind of holder for multiple phones. She snaps four phones onto the holder and walks over to you. Without a word, she puts it on your dick, sliding it down, so all of the phones are covering it. 

“Time for fun” she says as she walks over, all the while shaking her ass at you and comes back with a tablet. She hits a button and all four phones go off with her hack, vibrating madly. It’s a very intense feeling and you moan and arch your back up a bit. The intensity builds and you start to feel faint and nearly pass out before it’s shut off. “So did you like your Mistresses’ toy?” You hear her say as she removes it and puts it down. 

Taking a few breaths to calm down, you say “Yes Mistress Dokkaebi, that is amazing.”, as your dick keeps twitching, with precum leaking out. 

“I know what you like, you very kinky boy.” She grins. She starts to twist back and forth, her tits bouncing hypnotically as you follow their every move. Eventually, she stops that and then fondles them, moaning softly. “You wish this was you, don’t you? You wish these were your hands on your Mistresses’ soft tits.” You tell her that you wish those were your hands on her tits very very much. Dokkaebi then walks over to you and frees your hands. She turns around so her tight ass is in front of you. “Grab this” You eagerly grab it and she then tells you to squeeze it. You start to squeeze her ass and she tells you to squeeze harder, so you do. As you do that, she starts to jerk you off but stops once you start to leak precum again. You just keep squeezing her ass for a while before she gets up, places your cock between her ass cheeks and starts to give you a buttjob. You grip the bed tight as she just keeps going faster and faster. Soon you are reduced to just panting. A few minutes after that, she gets bored and turns to look at you. “These tits are dry” then she shoves them into your face. “Change that” you start to suck and lick her tits as best as you can. She moans in pleasure and as your jaw starts to hurt, she pulls away and places your cock tightly between those 30B sized tits. “You aren’t going to last long are you?” you nod. “Well if you cum before I tell you, let’s just say it’s going to get exciting.” She winks and is relentless in her titfucking. Precum is quickly coating her tits as the slapping sound of them hitting your balls cases you to moan and shake. “Mistress I can’t hold it much longer” in response she goes harder and faster. It isn’t long before your muscles tighten up as you fight back the urge to cum. 

“I… can’t….” you manage to pant out. 

“Not yet” she replies, as she increases her speed. Your cock starts to twitch a lot and she just makes it worse by running her tongue over the head of your dick. Then she starts to blow you keeping her tits wrapped around your dick. It’s too much for you and you manage to get out “I’m” before she quickly takes her mouth off your dick and grabs your balls. Your body spasms as your cock erupts, sending a fountain of cum all over her tits and neck, leaving a thick coating on her tits and a pearl necklace. “You blew your load too early. You didn’t listen to your Mistress.” She says as she gets up, picks up the phone stand, puts it on your softening dick, does the finger and panties cum cleaning, and starts it up again. The vibrations coursing through your already sensitive dick cause you to spasm and writhe a lot, and it isn’t long before you are hard again. She smiles and increases the intensity and speed, something you didn’t know was possible. Dokkaebi moves for your balls as she sucks and squeezes them. Before you know it, her mouth is right above your cock, you blow your load, this time into her mouth, and then pass out, your dick still twitching. You quickly wake up and see Dokkaebi above you. “Good, you’re awake”. She then sits on your face, rubbing her pussy in it. “You know what to do to please your mistress” so you start to eat her out like you’ve done with the others. Her stamina is strong and it takes a while for her to cum. The entire time, the phone stand is in a constant state of milking your dick over and over again. She eventually licks up the cum it has milked out and wipes the rest up with her panties. After that, the phone stand is removed, she cuffs your hands again, takes another pic, uncuffs you, then wraps her arms around you, and you two fall asleep like this. A slap to the balls wakes you up, you two go to the shower and you are given another titfuck along with blowjob, a few facials, you sucking her tits, and eating her out, then she uses a towel to slap your ass and she leaves. 

Now Dokkaebi’s panties and the phones she used on you are in their respective cases, while more pics and videos are added to the collection. 


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lazy movie marathon with Twitch and IQ becomes very entertaining.

A few more missions, happen, but again, luckily, you don’t have to treat anyone or shoot anyone. You and Twitch are spending a lot of time with each other, just hanging out. You two really enjoy hanging out with each other. IQ shoots you a text one-day asking if you wanted to spend the next day with her just being lazy in her room, so you say you’re down for that. You knock on the door and she lets you in. IQ is wearing sweats and a t-shirt. “

So what did you have in mind for this lazy day?” you ask. 

“Nerd stuff,” She says with a smile, “I figure that a good Star Wars movie marathon is in order just because we can”. 

You just return the smile. “I like the way you think.” 

She just laughs, “I knew you would. Now come on let’s start. Oh, by the way, Twitch is going to join us” IQ pops in the first DVD and you two sit on a couch she has in her room. 

“I think I’ve got the smallest room here.” 

“Yeah, we gave you the smallest room because we didn’t know what we were going to do with you at first. Once we decided to keep you, we just never got around to assigning you to a larger room.” She gives you a grin. “There’s a regular sized room between Ash’s and Twitch’s rooms. I’m sure you and Twitch would like that. Plus Cav's room is across from hers so she wouldn't mind either."

You blush “It’s that obvious?” 

She smiles. “Up. Don’t worry, it won’t be long before you’re free from your ‘world tour’ so you and Twitch can seal the deal. I mean that’s what you two want right? Just you two, not having to share you with anyone else, well except for Cav and with Cav it's just the fucking isn't it?” 

Luckily, there’s a knock on the door and it's Twitch. 

“Finally got my last drone fixed again. Left wheel was acting up.” She explains, flopping onto the couch on the other side of you. Looking down at you with a glint in her eye she says “Although I may have to some final testing before it goes back out into the field” and gives you a wink. You just shake your head and throw a pillow at her. She catches it and just laughs. 

“Come on you two kids, knock it off, we’ve got a lazy nerd day ahead of us.” IQ says with a smile. Being this close to them, you are again reminded that you are one of the shortest here. Twitch is 5’6”, IQ is 5’8”, and you are 5’1”. The view on either side of you isn’t bad, to say the least. It’s a very comfy couch, the two girls are basically touching you they are so close, and you almost fall asleep. They notice this and both give you a poke. 

“You can’t fall asleep on us,” Twitch says and you blush. 

“Sorry, the couch is just really comfy.” You explain. 

IQ wraps an arm around you and pulls you so your head is on one of her tits. “Just the couch?” she asks coyly. 

Twitch laughs and shuts off the movie. She turns to you but looks over your head at IQ. “You know what, I’m now thinking of something more enjoyable we can do instead of a movie marathon, don’t you IQ?” IQ looks down at you. 

“As a matter of fact Twitch, I do.” She gets up, drags you up, and then she grabs one of your arms, while Twitch grabs the other. They fling you onto the bed. IQ sits on you, preventing you from moving. Turning to Twitch she says “You mentioned something about extra testing for that drone?” 

“Yeah, you thinking what I’m thinking?” and IQ says she does. Twitch then walks out. IQ turns to you. 

“See Twitch and I are good friends so I couldn’t pass up the chance to share you with her when I finally got you. I was planning on the movie marathon by the way, but” she shrugs “I couldn’t help it, the view next to me was a lot more exciting” Twitch returns with the drone and your bag. They make short work of taking off your clothes then they tie you up to the bed and take some pics.

“Um… isn’t it early for this?” you ask. 

“Isn’t it early for this Mistresses.” IQ reminds you. 

“Right sorry Mistress IQ, but isn’t it early in the day for this?” 

She shakes her head. “We never said anything about when we could use you” Turning to Twitch she says, “Now let’s have some fun.” Twitch agrees and they start to undress each other. You let out a moan. Now kissing each other, you just watch, you cock now very hard and the only thing you can do is moan in pleasure, just watching. They work their way from kissing to running their hands over each other’s bodies, taking care to play with each other’s tits and asses. It isn’t long before they are fingering each other and cumming. Once they finish cumming, they lick the cum off of their fingers. Twitch licks IQ’s cum and IQ licks Twitch’s cum. 

Now they focus on you. “You loved that didn’t you our toy? You loved watching Mistress Twitch and Mistress IQ fuck each other didn’t you?” IQ asks. 

“Yes Mistress IQ I did, I loved watching you and Mistress Twitch fuck each other.” They both grin and walk over to you. Without warning, they release you from the bed, pull you off of it and remove the cuffs. Then IQ gets back on the bed, Twitch shoves you back on the bed, where IQ pulls you around so your face is in her tits, and then Twitch gets on the other side of you, her tits pressing up against you. Twitch nibbles on your earlobes as IQ tells you to suck her tits, which you do. 

“You like having these 34As in your mouth don’t you?” she says, just let out a muffled moan. 

“Good boy” Twitch’s attack on your earlobes is driving you mad but you can’t really squirm because you are so firmly squashed between them. IQ lets out moans of approval as you suck her tits. She snakes a hand down and starts to jerk you off. It isn’t long before she feels the precum leaking out, so she stops and so does Twitch. 

“You’re right Twitch, he is sensitive,” IQ says. They get off the bed and look you over. Then they tie you back up. Without any kind of warning, Twitch uses her drone to zap you in the balls, you yelp and spasm with pleasure and a bit of pain. Both of them laugh. Twitch motions to you and IQ starts to give you a blowjob while Twitch fingers herself. This stimulus is destroying any self-restraint you have and you start bucking wildly and moaning. They notice that you are about to pop so Twitch walks up to you, starts kissing you all over your body, and IQ just starts to titfuck you. 

This is the fastest you’ve gotten to blowing your load and you pant out. “Mistresses I’m having trouble keeping it in.” precum is oozing out of your cock and onto IQ’s tits. 

“That’s the idea,” Twitch says. IQ just goes faster and faster as you pant and moan. 

“I can’t take it much longer” you grunt. 

“Well then, don’t hold back for your mistresses,” they say at the same time. 

“Just cum all over my tits,” IQ says, not breaking eye contact as she goes faster. 

“I’m cumming” you just barely get out as you erupt all over IQ’s tits, a large spasm courses through you as Twitch uses her done to give your balls another zap. IQ’s tits are coated in your cum, and although you overshot a bit because of the drone, she has a nice pearl necklace. Getting up, she takes a selfie, then Twitch comes over to her, takes a few selfies with IQ. She then licks more of it up off of IQ’s tits and the little bit that ended up on her lips. You just moan at the site of that. IQ gets her panties and cleans the rest up. 

“Now it gets even more fun,” Twitch says, as they walk back to you. IQ sits on your face and you feel Twitch start to play with your balls. 

“Now eat out Mistresses’ IQ’s pussy” IQ demands so you do, that combined with Twitch playing with your balls, gets you hard again so you feel Twitch giving you a blowjob. IQ starts to moan as she gets closer to orgasm and your cock starts to pulse as you are close to shooting a wad down Twitch’s mouth. She feels that and starts to play with your balls more. IQ moans even more and she starts to pant. She grabs your head, shoves it tight against her pussy, all the while saying that she is going to cum. She lets out a soft scream, spasms, and cums as you also spasm, sending ropes down Twitch’s throat. It is silent except for you and IQ panting. She eventually gets off of you, shaking a bit. Twitch and IQ go back to playing with each other and you, of course, get hard. Now it’s reversed with IQ blowing you while fingering herself and you eating out Twitch. Since everyone is a lot more sensitive, Twitch and you cum at the same time very quickly. You aren’t sure how much time passes, but eventually, you are untied, the cuffs are thrown onto the floor, a few pics are taken, and you are once again sandwiched between IQ and Twitch. All of you fall asleep like this. 

A slap on the ass wakes you up and you open your eyes and watch one of the most amazing things you have ever seen. Twitch and IQ walking over to your dick, kneeling down, and start to give you a double titjob. They manage to tease you and draw it out so you last easily half an hour before erupting all over their tits. Two more pics of them with their tits covered in cum, another round of them licking the cum off of each other, then comes the post-sex shower. It’s amazing, with all of you getting each other off quite a few times before one more double titfuck, a few facials, then they slap your ass. IQ goes back to her room, but Twitch takes you to hers. You can't help but notice that she has your boxer-briefs from the nights she used you in a shadow box with the dates next to them on the wall along with a few of the pics she gave you, which causes you to blush. She notices that and laughs. There isn’t any sex or anything, you to just lay in her bed naked cuddling. 

“That was fun” she whispers into your ear, giving it a little nibble. You turn to face her 

Yeah it was” you give her a kiss on the lips. 

“So now that IQ is done with you, you only have to worry about Ash, Ying, Hibana, Mira, Finka, and Valk.”

“I’m worried about Valk’s, Mira’s and Fink’s legs. They may crush me” 

Twitch just laughs. “I’m sure they know how to be gentle. I could ask them right now if you want.” You quickly reply that you’re good which causes Twitch to laugh. With a slap on the ass, she sends you back to your room and you continue the rest of your day. The shadow box now has lots and lots of shock drone darts and the other one has quite a few panties.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The EMP weapons are completed and of course, you have an even crazier idea for everyone.

The next day in the lounge, you are working on some more weapons ideas and Vigil walks in. 

“What are you working on?” he asks, walking over. 

“Another mad scientist idea” 

Of course you are, why did I even ask? Well what is it Farnsworth?” he asks, sitting down across from you. 

You show him what you have. “Don’t have a name for it yet, but it is a rifle -or possibly a shotgun, not 100% sure on what it would technically fall under- version of Twitches’ drones.” 

He leans over. “ I take it that you must now have a lot of experience with those drones then." He jokes and you just roll your eyes. "Does Twitch know you’ve basically stolen her toy?” 

“Er…. she doesn’t know yet.” 

“Which one of us have you stolen something from?” IQ asks walking in. 

“It’s Twitch,” Vigil says before you can respond. IQ just grins, takes out her phone and calls Twitch 

“Hey T, Farnsworth has stolen something from you” It isn’t long before Twitch shows up, looking confused. 

“So what’s this about you stealing something of mine?” 

Vigil points to you, “Go ahead Farnsworth tell her.” 

You give IQ a dirty look before continuing. “Um…. another one of my mad scientist ideas.” Twitch just looks at you. “Well, um, it’s a gun version of your drones.” Twitch doesn’t look angry at all, in fact, she is very interested. 

“Ok, how are you doing to deal with the entire charging process? You can’t just slap on my charging mechanism onto any gun, it would throw everything off”. 

You wave her over. “I’ve got two ideas. One is that everything is in the firing mechanism. It’s all based on the rounds themselves. There are four or five individual darts, each about two and a half inches long. Each cluster is contained in shells made out of a conductive material. Once they enter the firing chamber, a quick electrical charge hits the shell, which of course charges the darts. The gun is fired, and the shell breaks apart, sending the darts to the target. Two, and this one is very unlikely, but worth a mention anyway. Bioelectric charging. Conductive material coats the back of the weapon and or the magazines. Just like the stuff in touchscreen gloves, but on a better level. Once the material senses your finger or hand or whatever, it amplifies that, not sure how, hence the unlikely part, to a high enough charge to give the shells the needed oomph to do damage.” Twitch bites her lip thinking hard. 

“You still haven’t explained the charging unit itself. Where’s it getting the power from? The bioelectric idea is years away, but very creative.” 

You sigh and run a hand through your hair, “That’s the problem, everything I can think of requires an external power source, which makes it a limited use weapon depending on how powerful you want the charge to be, you could drain the powerpack quickly” 

Ying speaks up, unnoticed by you, she walked in. “Just make sure you carry extra power packs. All of our guns are limited use weapons. We run out of ammo and all we have is a club. ” 

You look at her, “That’s true but unlike most of your guns, these charging with you guys can't just toss me extra magazines if I need them. Plus there are the two external problems you have to deal with.” 

"Irrelevant. You have an idea on how to charge those rounds right?” 

You nod. “Yeah, it’s not that hard” 

“Then do it” from Vigil. “Twitch, you said this is a sound concept?” 

She nods, “Yeah, no idea how I didn’t think about this, hell why no one else ever thought about this, but that’s not the point. It’s a sound concept. Needs some work obviously, but overall, I can see this being used.” She looks at you. “It’s very you. A powerful non-fatal high capacity rapid fire weapon.” 

You nod, “Well not fully non-fatal, well in theory at least. You could just dial up the intensity of the charge to make them lethal darts. Even putting that aside, the speed that they are shot, they can do kinetic damage as well.” You pause. “Shit, this is a nasty piece of work. A weapon that can give serious kinetic and electrical damage to a target” 

Blackbeard who has also walked in unnoticed nods, “Yeah, but it’s innovative as hell, even with body armor, the electrical aspect will still do damage, right? As long as there is a low enough, what’s it called “path of least resistance?”, it can hurt or even kill a target.” 

Twitch nods, “Yeah path of least resistance. The easiest way an electrical charge can go through something and to the ground” She looks over what you have. “We could knock this out in a few months.” 

At that point, Glaz walks in carrying a case. “Oh good, you’re here. I want to show you something.” He puts down the case on the table next to you. “Open it and take out what you see” 

You unlock the case and whistle. “Damn, it’s the EMP weapons” You first take out the pistol and it’s flat-out sexy. It looks like something out of science fiction. Yeah, it looks like a standard pistol, but it’s obvious it isn’t. The magazine is some kind of space-age material and the rest of the pistol is made out of the same stuff. All of it has a subdued bluish red glow. Plus, there’s a whisper of a humming sound, like an electric car. It’s got some heft to it also. You carefully put it down and take out the rifle. “This is so Star Trek” It’s the length of an M16 and the entire thing is encased in a dull silver, space-age material. The barrel is just visible, but only just. It has a curved, almost organic look to it. The magazine runs a good length of the rifle, with a grip on the same spot as the M-16 grip. Like the pistol, it has the same glow and humming sound. Everyone just looks at them. 

“So want to take them for a test drive?” Glaz asks. You just grin at him. “Good, let’s see what they can do.” All of you walk out to the firing range. Glaz points to the sky, “We’ve got a target drone up there, bring it down.” 

You look at him, “You’re shitting me, right? You’ve seen my shooting skills” 

He looks at you “Trust me on this” You give a shrug and nod at him. He hits a few buttons on a tablet. “Bring her down” You hear the drone before you see it. Raising the rifle, you wait for the drone to come into range, aim, and fire. There’s no sound as a blue, well something, flies out of the rifle and what looks like a shell is ejected. The air smells like ozone. It doesn’t hit the drone but it is close enough to do the job. The energy the round gives off is enough as it passes by the drone. The drone sparks and falls like a stone, crashing into the ground not far from them. 

“Didn’t expect that.” you say, looking at where the drone crashed. “Thought it would make some kind of noise.” 

Glaz shrugged, “Talk to R&D or Thatcher about that” He points to the stuff on the ground. “Pick that up.” You pick up the shell, or what was once a shell. 

“Only fragments are left. The force of it being fired must have been powerful enough to basically atomize it. Or it’s made from some kind of material that I never thought of.” You make sure the safety is on then you hold it up to your ear. “So they did have to go with a magnetic firing system, that explains a lot” Everyone looks at you. “It would take a while, but basically the charge is easier to contain suspended in a magnetic field. Sort of like that mag gun idea, but not as complex.” You pause, "But that would mean that the magazine…” you unclip the magazine. “Yup. Take a look at that, all of those rounds are just floating, perfectly suspended in their own tiny magnetic bubbles.” You show it to everyone. “Damn, 40 round magazine,” you say as you slide it back into the rifle. 

“Now the pistol,” Glaz says. You pick it up. “Shoot the C4” Hitting a few more buttons, C4 mounted on metal plates show up in the distance and start moving back and forth. You miss a few times, but most of the rounds hit the C4. The air is thick with the smell of ozone and melted electronics. Glaz looks it over. “Damn Farnsworth, you’re a better shot with that than the pistols” 

You look around, “Where is Thatcher anyway? He is going to love this.”

“I was waiting for you to try it out first. Didn’t the thing blowing up in my face” he says as you turn around. “But seriously I was watching and those are amazing. I mean that drone in itself was bloody amazing” 

You shrug “It helps when what you are firing is like a nuke or a grenade, you don’t have to hit it square on for it to do the job” 

“Yeah mate, but unlike a nuke or a grenade, you don’t have to worry about collateral damage. Then again that’s the point of this.” He replies. 

“So want to take these toys out for a spin?” you ask. 

He grins like a little kid “Thought you would never ask.” 

Six walks up. “So our resident mad scientist has an idea that is paying off. Very impressive.” Everyone snaps to attention. “As you were.” She says. 

“Thanks ma’am but it’s R&D who deserves the most credit. They took my mad scientist idea and made it work.” 

She nods, “yes but it was your idea in the first place. Again, great work.” She starts to leave but pauses and turns around. “I couldn’t help but notice your next concept in the lounge. It’s so simple yet so brilliant just like this EMP gun.” She looks at Twitch. “How long until we can get it into the field?” 

Twitch looks startled for a moment “As I was telling the others, a few months, six tops.” 

Six nods. “Do it” She then leaves. 

“I think she likes you, Farnsworth,” Blackbeard says with a grin. “She’s hard to please, but you keep doing it. What’s your secret?” 

You just grin “I’m the mad scientist.” He just laughs. You turn to Twitch and ask “So you really think we can get my newest idea out in six months?” 

She motions for you to get closer. “In reality, it can be done in three, but I want to look good.” She whispers into your ear. 

You laugh. Looking at the others “Has R&D mentioned anything with my other idea? The mag gun?” you inquire. 

“Yeah, I asked about it when I picked up the EMP stuff. They think you’re crazy and have had to convince Six to get DARPA involved. DARPA took one look at it, crunched the numbers, ran a bunch of tests. They agree with R&D, you’re crazy. But man those DARPA guys hate us for having you, not just for the mag gun, but the EMP stuff also. They would love to pick your brain. No one has any idea what to make of the mag gun. Half say it could work, the other half say it couldn’t. They all agree that even if could work, we won’t see it for a long time.” He shrugs, “Hey one out of two in what? Two or three months if that isn’t that bad.” 

That reminds you, you turn to IQ. “So do you think these EMP guns can be detected by your gadget?” 

She thinks about it. “Well, they would show up as some kind of distortion. I mean it would confuse the hell out of me if I saw that and if I had no idea what it was, but yes, it would show up.” 

By this point, the others have come over after being told about all of this. You get a lot of back slaps and handshakes of congratulations. “Question about the new idea I have, could that be my primary weapon?” It’s been a topic you’ve been uneasy about a while, what your primary weapon will be since you still only carry the pistol. 

“We get that you aren’t comfortable with having something more powerful than that pistol, but you do need something else. Once the new idea is done and proven it can work, sure. But in the meantime, you need something else.” Rook tells you before continuing, “When going through your weapons training, which one felt the most comfortable for you?” 

You think it over, “The 417, the R4, or one of the MPs, but I prefer the 417 the best” Rook thinks it over. “Ok, so use those at your own discretion.” 

Twitch leans over and kisses you on the cheek, which causes you to blush and she says "Congrats Farnsworth" 


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When a very critical mission begins it isn't long before your medical training is needed more than ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter deals with graphic descriptions of gunshot wounds. Also, the info about the Capitol Visitor's Center and the Senate offices is 100% accurate. Well as accurate as it can be. I was there about a year ago so I'm going from memory.

Two days later, you have another mission. Everyone enters the briefing room and Six shows up. 

“It’s the White Masks again. It makes any other terrorist attack look like amateur hour. At least ten to fifteen chemical bombs. All of the power has been cut and the backup generators are down. Somehow, they managed to deploy them in the Capitol complex. Two in the visitor’s center, and the rest in the rest of the building, and the various Senate and House rep offices. So provided anyone has survived, which is likely, we are facing at best fifteen hundred hostages.” No one can reply. 

After a few minutes, you speak up. “I’ve got a general idea of the Senate offices and the Capitol itself since I’ve visited my reps a few times. There’s an underground tunnel system connecting those buildings to the underground train that they can use to get to the Capitol. If they’ve deployed any of them in there, it’s going to be full of gas. The tunnels are a mix of brick and more modern-day materials. Lots of offices down there, under Dickerson, there are one or two restaurants, the post office, and the medical office. That section is all brick. Hart is mostly a courtyard, with the offices on the edge. The others are offices on the outside, with the middle being hearing rooms and elevators. All of them are also connected through hallways above ground. House buildings, I’m not as familiar with, I was only at one of them. As for the visitor’s center and the rest of the building, well, I can navigate some of that well, access to the chambers is through an upper level which is for visitors, four doors, one on every side, same for the main floor which is for the respective members of each house. I assume that the subway system is somewhere near there. There’s a tunnel leading from the visitor’s center to the Library of Congress, that's probably going to have some gas in it so the Libary of Congress may also have some gas in the lower level, although it may just have settled near the first corner of the tunnel right when you leave the Capitol. It’s going to be brutal.” 

Everyone nods. 

Six speaks up. “We are being sent in by the helicopters on base and you will get additional info in route. If any defenders want to help out, feel free to do so. Move out.” She looks at over at you, knowing you’re a bit of a legal buff. “Before you ask, yes the Posse Comitatus Act has been suspended and Martial Law has been declared for the DC area. 

It isn’t long before everyone, all 37 of you, are on on the way to the Capitol complex in two V-22 Osprey helicopters. You are all suited up for dealing with the gas, and for your part, based on gut feeling, also take the EMP weapons in addition to the 417. If it wasn’t for the reason for the flight, you would have taken in the view. All of the US operators are in one of the Ospreys, sitting next to or across from each other. Regardless of gender, whoever is next to each other is holding each other’s hand for comfort, or are have a hand on each other’s shoulder as if to reassure each other that it’s going to be ok, or as ok as it can be. All seven of you are in the back of the helicopter, so you are the first to get out. You land on the East side of the Capitol building, where the Senators and Representatives enter. The area is filled with first responders and the media. It was decided to work from the Capitol building and work your way out to the rest of the buildings. You meet up with your backup, SWAT and a handful military forces, all who can deal with this kind of attack. So roughly 70 against who knows how many. Add in the hostages, and the obvious fears and nerves on edge from your backup, it’s going to be a very long day. It is decided to break the forces up into three groups. Alpha, Beta, and Charlie. Alpha is the Senate, Beta is the House of Reps, and Charlie is the visitors center, and once Charlie is done, they will meet up with either Alpha and Beta. Charlie is just Rainbow. Alpha and Beta enter through the stairs, to minimize the amount of gas that can escape, while the rest of you decide to enter through the visitor center entrance. You all breach at the same time and encounter no immediate resistance. What meets your eyes is something that will give you nightmares. Down in the main hallway, hundreds of people just lying on the ground, and dozens are on the floor around you. A yellow haze floats above the entire area. Everyone moves up while you check the pulse of some of the people on the ground, and shake your head. It’s most likely that everyone here is dead and if anyone is still alive, there isn’t anything you can do. As all of you get closer to the stairs, the terrorists who were hidden from view begin to open fire on you. The shields absorb most of the shots, while others just go by. Crouching lower, the squad manages to flank on both sides to get the drop on the shooters. It’s a brutal firefight, but eventually, all of them are dead. Once the main area is cleared and IQ and Twitch clear the area of the few trip mines, the squad makes it down to the main hallway, and start to clear each exhibit hall. By this point, you’ve gone through a few clips of ammo. You lose track of time, but eventually, the visitors center is cleared and hazmat can come in. Alpha and Beta are facing very heavy resistance and have taken casualties. 

It’s a hard decision, but there are more hostages in the House of Reps chambers than the Senate. Going to reinforce Beta squad, which are lucky enough to not have to deal with any gas, you are able to slowly move forward, still taking losses. You do the best you can to stabilize as many people as you can then move on. Reaching the large hallway right around the corner from the narrow hallway that leads to the start of the entrance to the House chamber, once again, there’s a fierce firefight with the terrorists. A few of six are hit, but the armor prevents any penetration injuries. By this point, six bombs have been identified and marked. A few drones show you something that makes your blood freeze. The terrorists have put all of the United States Congress, along with the few people who were watching on the floor of the House of Representatives. Over 535 hostages and it gets worse. There are more bombs, this time it’s obvious they haven’t been detonated yet along with suicide bombers and other terrorists are scattered within the hostages, and four more active are on the upper levels. Worse, the four on the top are rigged to the doors, so if the doors are opened, the bombs deploy the gas. 

You switch from the rifle, strapped to your front to the EMP rifle, which was on your back. Thatcher is out of grenades. Thinking quickly, you take out the EMP pistol and lay on the ground, aiming through the gap under the door and aim at the bomb. A quick modification to Fuze’s grenade launcher, instead of grenades, he uses Ying's remaining Candela’s. A quick light show pulses out from under the door later, everyone enters the viewing chamber. You quickly EMP the three other bombs and start to fire on the bombers. The rest very, very carefully provide covering fire, aiming as far away from the hostages as possible. Thanks to the large capacity magazine of the EMP rifle, along with the external charge the rounds have, all of the explosives are knocked out. Now comes the hard part, taking out the other terrorists. By some miracle, they are taken out and the few shots that miss, don’t seem to hit any of the hostages. Rappelling down, Rainbow makes sure everyone is ok and there aren’t any more threats. Someone waves you over. 

“Over here! They shot him when they heard you enter.” 

You go over and sure enough, he’s been shot and it’s bad. The same kind of would as Zofia. You quickly perform the same treatment and inform Beta squad that they need medical evac. A member of the House had a seizure from the Candelas, so you treat her. To her relief, she didn’t lose bladder control. Having gone through a few seizures yourself in the past, you know what that’s like and you let her know that. There are a few bruises, flesh wounds, a few politicians have a few broken bones, which you put splints on, but apart from the one gunshot, everyone is ok. Beta squad helps get all the hostages out safely, while the rest of you split up back into Charlie and Alpha teams to make your way to the House and Senate offices, to rescue everyone else and deal with any more bombs. 

The next few hours are filled with firefights as you clear the two of the three buildings and you were right about the underground hallways being filled with gas. By pure luck, you don’t find any dead, just terrified and a few wounded hostages, some critically and you patch them up as the best you can. As the two squads enter Hart through two of the top staircases the next thing you know, you are on the ground, bleeding a lot with two holes in your abdomen, and one in your chest. Multiple shots, two in the gut, and one in the chest. Not good. 

Somehow you manage to give yourself the proper first aid and as you start to black out, you hear someone shout “Farnsworth’s down!” 


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the hospital, you get the details of the attack and finally have to explain everything to your family

Waking up in a hospital, you see that you are hooked up to an IV, with all of Rainbow Six in the room with you along with your family. Twitch and your family are the first to notice you wake up since they are around you, Twitch has one of her hands, one of yours, and your mom has one of her hands on the top of your other. Twitch is still all geared up, she must have been at your side when they took you to the hospital and hasn’t left since. This makes you realize even more that you two are more than just friends. 

They have obviously been crying, both of them say “Thank god you’re awake” and your family gives you hugs the best you can. You do your best to return it, then Twitch does the same. 

“How did the rest of the mission go?” 

Valk speaks up. “Good news or bad?”, her voice is tight with emotion. 

“Give me both at the same time,”

Blackbeard speaks up, his voice also tight. “It’s not good Farnsworth. As of right now, 700 civilians dead, and that’s expected to rise, 50 politicians among them. 100 wounded, 30 politicians, most minor wounds. An additional 30 are still in surgery, half either politicians or staffers. 50 of the strike team is dead. 30 wounded, 5 in surgery. The entire Capitol Police who were inside, roughly 100 are dead. I know you hate hearing this, but a lot more people would be dead if it wasn’t for you. Between you and the rest of the medics, a total of 20 didn’t die, not including those in surgery.” He pauses, “A total of 20 bombs found, 7 were defused before anything happened, and those were the ones we dealt with. The rest went off. We have no idea when the Capitol and the other buildings will be fully decontaminated. There’s even speculation about having to raze all of it and rebuild.” 

You lean back and curse. “How many hostiles?” 

Buck speaks up. “500. No idea how they were able to get any of this done. Rumors are flying that they’ve been planning this since before Bartlett. Quite possibly a bulk of the attackers were employees for years, support staff, custodial, cooks, and the like.”

You are silent. “A total of 850 people dead, and that’s going to rise.” Pausing you continue, “From a political standpoint, 50 dead members of Congress is going to put the brakes on everything. They will probably work in the Pentagon. But still, depending on who is dead, entire states could no longer have a voice in Congress.” 

Your mom speaks up. “You’ve got a lot of explaining to do. Last time we talked, you were in Texas, what is going on?” 

You sigh. “It’s a long story, but the short version is that I made a stupid mistake but got a second chance, and I’m…. well” you are cut off by Six who walks in. 

“Your son is the best damn medic in a squad of the most elite counterterrorism forces in the world. His codename is because he has given us quite a few brilliantly innovative, yet mad scientist level ideas. All of this is classified at the highest levels by the way.” Your family is stunned. She continues, “In addition to what you’ve been told here, he has saved the lives of many innocent people, and prevented one of our own from being killed in the field.” 

You look at your family, “If anyone asks, I’m still a medic. Since my old place went bankrupt, which is true, I found a job with the government working as a medic on a military base. We’re dead serious about this being classified.” Your parents look over at everyone and then look at Twitch, with her hair that is as of right now, is dyed a mix of bright red and dark blue, who is still holding your other hand. 

“Well as long as you’re happy,” Your parents say and they give you a hug and a kiss. 

Looking over at Doc he answers the question you were going to ask. “In surgery for 12 hours and asleep for 3, again your skills saved someone, yourself this time. There's some noticeable permeant scaring from the wound.” 

You shrug as the best you can, “It wasn’t that hard.” He just shakes his head, Twitch just rests her head on your shoulder, and your family laughs. 

“12 hours? When I got hit, yeah it stung a bit. But 12 hours?” 

Doc shakes his head. “I’ll give you more details when you’re back at base” 


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally released from the hospital, you find out why you were in surgery for so long and politics ends up getting involved in your life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, there are graphic descriptions of gunshot wounds.

About a week after that, you are finally released from the hospital. Twitch and your family were by your side for basically the entire time. Doc gives you the reason for the 12-hour surgery. Those three hits did a lot of damage. They were the same kind of slugs Zofia got hit with. Looking at the photos and video of your own surgery, you realize that you did do a good job, especially considering you were the one who was hit. About two weeks after you get back, you get a knock on your door. You get up and open the door, it’s Ash. She sees that Twitch is laying on the bed you just vacated. The two of you have been spending most of the past week together, just relaxing, having meals, and spending time playing tourist in DC together. Or as well as anyone could play tourist in DC after the attack. You have new photos of you two and your favorite ones are of her at some of the parks around DC. It’s obvious that you two have feelings for each other, but no one says anything about you two. 

So Six wants us. Something about the Capitol mission.” 

Soon everyone is in the briefing room and Six enters. "The politicians want to hold a public ceremony for all of the first responders and strike teams.” Everyone lets out a groan of frustration. “Luckily, we’ve managed to have gotten out of that, for the most part. However, they still want to thank us, only a few members of Congress know about us and because of that, they got what they wanted.” She smiles, “Alright everyone, stand up. I have to be the one who deals with this.” Everyone gets up and stands at attention. Again she waves you off from that. “None of us want this, so this isn’t a formal ceremony.” She picks up a case and walks up to each of you, giving everyone but you the Congressional Silver Medal, the second highest honor they can give. The US ops are given the distinguished service cross of their respective branches and the same level of honors are given to the other operators of their respective countries.

She turns to you. “ Like I said, we got out of that for the most part. You’re that 'most part' since your cover story is that you’re a civilian working on this base, you don’t have any special classified job protection “The ceremony is tomorrow. Look your best. Officially the story is that since you are a civilian working on the base, you were informally drafted because we needed all the help we could get” 

“So I’m going alone? Or do I get back up for this mission?” Everyone chuckles. 

“We’ll send someone with you don’t worry. Oh but I’ve got one award here for you, it’s the NATO service medal. Everyone gets these.” You can’t help but chuckle as she gives the ribbon to you.

The next day, you find yourself at the White House of all places. _Politicians_ you think to yourself, wearing a suit with a red button-down shirt and a black tie. Luckily you aren’t there alone. Your family, Cav, and Twitch are there. Cav and Twitch are wearing nice clothes, not too formal, but not too casual. The rest of the squad decided not to go because it would attract too much attention. After standing in a room off to the side of the East Room as the other members of the counter-attack teams were given their awards, you are motioned to enter. _Great, like someone’s prized possession, I’m trotted out last._ You can’t help but think to yourself. It isn’t long before you are standing at attention next to the President and on the other side of him is the highest ranking members of Congress alive, the new Speaker of the House (who only is in that position due to ranks of seniority because the first speaker and the Representative under him were killed in the attack), and the President pro temp of the Senate. Go figure all three of them are from the same state you are from. The Speaker and President Pro Temp walk over to you.

The President Pro Temp speaks first, “Due to your actions as a medic and single-handedly taking care of the bombs, and suicide bombers, using devices of your own creation, the United States Congress has decided to award you the Congressional Gold Medal, one of the highest civilian awards from the US Government.” 

After he says this, the Speaker walks up to you and presents you with a gold medallion, that has your face engraved on the front and the Star of Life on the back. He then says that he is honored to be a representative of your native state. All you can do is smile and thank him. Congress isn’t done with you yet, as the President Pro Temp walks over to you and pins a smaller version of it, something you know for a fact isn’t done that often. She also adds that she is honored to be a representative of your native state. Cameras are flashing the entire time, and you can’t help but think that these photos alone are getting these two reelected.

Finally, the President turns to you. _Oh god, this is going to get even worse._ “In recognition of going above and beyond your duty, risking your life and in the process being seriously wounded in the course of your actions, you have been awarded the Presidential Medal of Freedom with distinction.” A soldier walks up to him carrying a case. The President opens the case and puts the neck ribbon on you. So you now have the two highest civilian awards given out by the US Government. All you can do is salute him even though you are a civilian, which he returns. This entire thing was unexpected. You figured was that there was going to be a photo op, not getting these things. Everyone claps and you eventually manage to get some privacy with Twitch, Cav and your family. They all hug you and your family says they are very proud of you. After a bunch of photos, you, Cav, and Twitch finally get in the car and drive to the base. On your way back, Twitch tells you that she texted one of the pics that were taken to the rest of Team Rainbow. 

“I’m never going to hear the end of this am I?” 

Cav replies that you will get some good-natured teasing, but it will stop quickly. Twitch turns to you and says that all of that looks good on you and Cav agrees. Taking a deep breath, the three of you walk into the lounge with Twitch holding one of your hands.

Everyone claps. It’s not a sarcastic kind of clapping, they are really happy for you. The guys give you slaps on the back, and the girls hug you. 

Sitting down and looking down at the medals, you sigh. “Why does no one get that I just did my job?” 

They all look at you, and Hibana speaks up. “Get used to this. You think you’re just doing your job, but others see it as much more than that and honestly, they are right. We all have to deal with this and looking at it objectively, our job is going to give us this stuff. Just don’t let it go to your head.” 

Thatcher then speaks up, “Hey mate, at least you haven’t been knighted” 

Six then says something that puts all of this into a different perspective “Farnsworth, these awards mean more than you realize, more than even what you’ve just been told. You’re the first person in the history of the Rainbow to be given awards of this kind, from the highest levels of any government. Even though the world doesn’t know it, you have just shown everyone how elite this organization is.” You just look around at everyone, taking all of this in. “We’re proud of you, especially considering how you ended up here.” She adds and everyone nods. You can’t help but let a few tears come out of your eyes, but you quickly wipe them away. Their words are really touching. 

Ash catches up with you as you walk back to your room. 

“I know what you’re thinking, that you just want to put all of those cases with those awards in a drawer and never look at them again. Don’t, you did a damn good job, not to mention what you did when you got hit.” 

“I'm not going to argue, as one of my old friends told me, girls are always right and I couldn't argue with that friend because it was a girl.” 

She grins. "She's a smart friend” 

“Oh, by the way, Doc told me that the slugs they pulled out of me and the Senator, were the same as what Zofia got hit with” 

Again she nods, “Yeah we know, but don’t think about that, that’s the job of people who get paid way more than we do.” 

You get to your room and listen to her, putting the awards on your dresser. Twitch enters as you are taking off the button-down shirt and she gives you a big hug and kisses on the cheek. 

“Congrats, you’re a hero now” 

You roll your eyes “If you say so.” 

She shakes her head and points back to the dorms, “A lot more people than just me disagree with you and you just heard that. Zofia’s family would never admit this to you, but they consider you more than a medic, more than one of her squad mates. All of us do.” Looking you over she asks if you need any help with the rest of your clothes, without waiting for a reply, she slowly and somehow sensually takes off the shirt and pants. When that’s done, she leans in close “Oh Ash wanted me to tell you that she is going to take you for a spin soon” she slaps your ass and leaves.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash gets kinky with you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has some weapon play.

Sure enough, within a few days, Ash knocks on your door, you open it and she just points to her room, her red hair is unbraided and it falls all the way down to her tits, which she grabs your hands and put them over. 

“34B” Ash looks even sexier than ever. “You know what to bring.” You quickly get your bag and she grabs your ass and pushes you to her room. The door is locked and you are quickly separated from your clothes. She ties your arms to the bar that the curtains are on so your back is to the window. What she does next shocks you. She goes to her dresser, takes something out, hides it behind her back and gets behind you. Next thing you know you feel the cold metal of a handgun on your hard dick. 

You shiver. “Mistress Ash, um, what’s with the gun?” 

Casually running it up and down your dick and occasionally pressing it against your balls, she says “I’m just having fun.” She stands up and starts to nibble on your earlobes, still keeping the gun pressed against your dick. You can’t help but start to go weak in your knees and let out moans of pleasure. After a while, she takes the cuffs off the bar, and still pressing the gun against your dick, marches you to the bed, where she ties you up again. She does this after putting the gun next to her. Once you’re all tied up again, she runs the gun up and down your body. She strips before climbing on you and turning around, she sits on your face, puts the gun to your balls and tells you to eat her out. You 69, and she is very aggressive on your dick. She has to stop a few times because she tastes your precum. You manage to get her to cum, she lets out what you assume are curses in Hebrew, while she presses the gun hard into your balls. “Good boy, you’re making your Mistress very happy” Getting up this sexy Israeli puts the gun on the nightstand, goes back over to your dick, grabs it, and says “This is mine, I’m going to have fun with it.” She moves away and comes back with whipped cream. Once your dick is covered, she starts to titfuck you aggressively. The intense eye contact combined with the cold of the whipped cream and the slapping sound of the whipped cream covered dick against her tits brings you to the edge multiple times. You beg her to hold off, but she just grins and goes harder and harder. Just as you think you won’t be able to last any longer, she stops. 

The gun is picked up and pressed against you. “Now I’m going to play with your dick and you don’t cum until I tell you to. Don’t worry, the gun won’t hurt you. I just like toying with you.” While never breaking eye contact, you just stare into her light blue eyes as she alternates between blowjobs/deepthroating, titfucking, giving you a handjob, squeezing your balls, and slapping your dick. She didn’t care that precum was leaking out of your dick like crazy or it was beating back and forth like a branch during a windstorm. Ash also ignored your increasing panting, moaning, and bucking. You have no idea how long passes, but she eventually stops, and you just pant. She gets up, goes to her closet and brings something back. It’s her breaching charge gun. Without a word, she slowly lowers the large barrel down your dick and starts to rock it back and forth. Slowly at first, then slowly goes faster and faster. She is just grinning the entire time. “You like this don’t you, you are such a kinky boy aren’t you?” She asks you manage to groan 

“Yes Mistress Ash, I like this, I am a kinky boy” Her only reply is to go harder and harder. Then she pulls it off and looks at your dick oozing more precum. Without any kind of warning, she titfucks you hard and fast. 

“You’re going to cum soon aren’t you?” You tell your mistress that you are. You look into those light blue eyes as she gets very aggressive with her titfucking and when you tell her you can’t hold it in much longer, she grabs her handgun and shoves it into your balls and demands you cum. You first cum in dribbles, and she presses harder on your balls, causing you to give her the eruption you always give. “Very very good boy,” Taking the standard selfie, she then runs her gun through some of the cum and sensually licks it off, pausing to take a few more selfies. “I want more of this,” She says, smiling at you. This amazingly sexy Israeli woman picks up her panties like the others and uses it as a cum rag. Then she climbs into bed with you, takes out her phone, and takes a selfie with you. The next selfie is with her gun casually placed on your chest. Tossing the gun onto the floor, she turns to you. “Like I said, I like what I tasted.” Ash then braids her hair and starts to jerk you off with her braided hair. It’s an interesting feeling, very soft and almost ticklish. She is able to coax more moans out of you from this. “Now time to get more to eat” Ash then goes back to blowing you and deepthroating you alternating between very hard and aggressively to soft and slowly. You cum again, shooting more cum into her mouth. Even though you get soft again, she shakes her head, your cock still in her mouth. Resuming her attack on your dick with her mouth, your soft dick gets hard again and she milks out more cum. She keeps getting your dick to give her cum, go flaccid then start it all up again multiple times. You dick keeps pulsing aggressively each time you cum. Once she is satisfied, she slowly takes her mouth off of your cock and licks up the last of the cum. Ash then has you suck her tits until you get her to cum then she has you eat her out. After she cums into your mouth, she flops over next to you, snaps one more selfie, then you two fall asleep. In the shower the next day, she gives you an assjob, a few blowjobs, a few titfucks, and a few handjobs, with each fucking, you cum again and again, giving her a few facials and pearl necklaces with the titfucking and handjobs. She goes behind you tells you to finger her pussy and then nibbles on your ears while she gives you a reacharound. She cums hard and you two finally wash up. Ash then slaps your ass a few times, dries off and leaves. 


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Twitch makes the first move

Three days later, while relaxing outside, enjoying the warm spring weather, Twitch walks up and sits down next to you. 

“So, um, you know the base is holding a ball on Friday night for the visiting international troops?” she asks, looking down. 

“No I didn’t, let me guess, you want to go and need a dance partner?” She nods. 

“I bet you look amazing in a dress; what time is it?” 

She looks up. “Um… I’ve actually never worn a dress. But it starts at 6 PM.” She turns red. “So a few of the girls and I are going to help me pick out a dress when I let them know that you said yes.” Again she blushes, then gets up and goes to go dress shopping. 

Friday night rolls around and you meet Twitch outside her room, wearing a black suit with a dark red button down dress shirt and a black bow tie. You knock and she opens the door. She looks amazing. Twitch is wearing a full length sleeveless purple dress, which makes her green eyes look even more enchanting than ever and her hair is dyed hot pink with dark purple stripes. In addition to that, she has a diamond necklace on, it looks old. 

“You look amazing.” You say turning red. 

She also blushes, “So do you”. Pointing to the necklace, you tell her that you like it. She smiles, “It’s been in my family for generations. My mom gave it to me a few years ago and she got it from her mother and so on. I’ve never worn it before.” 

You just smile. “It looks nice on you. I love the dress it really brings out your eyes. Also, love with what you did with your hair.” She gives you another smile and points to a small pin in one of your lapels. 

“That is?” she asks, pointing to two pins, on each lapel. 

“Oh that, that’s a pin of a stork, when an EMT or paramedic has a delivery call, they are given a little pin as a sort of medal.” 

She smiles “I thought you weren’t a fan of medals." 

You take the hand that she used to point to the pin in your hand and hold it yours. “This is different. Delivering a baby is the most humbling moment I’ve ever experienced. Being able to bring a new life into this world, just, well it’s an amazing thing to do. Especially since we deal with so much violence.” 

She runs a finger over the pin, “This is something you miss about your old life isn’t it?” 

You think about it for a while, “Yeah it’s something I do miss, but who knows? We might get a mission and I may have to deliver another baby.” 

Twitch slips her left arm under your right one. “The girls though my dress looks great also. So shall we go?” You nod. As you two leave, some of the squad is in the lounge. 

“You two clean up nice” Mute calls out and the others nod. 

It isn’t long before you two reach the building where the dance is. You open the door for her and you follow behind her. It’s not hard to notice that the dress makes her look amazing from behind also. A majority of the other formal wear are military formal uniforms, and all of them have medals. Twitch nods her head at them 

“You didn't wear the medals you got a few days ago. Didn't want put everyone else here to shame?” she jokes. 

You laugh. “Being here with you already does that. Well, you and my stork pin” She returns the laugh and says you do the same for her for the women here. She isn’t wrong, lots of couples are looking at you. It’s either the attention you wish would go away, the fact that Twitch is with you, or all of the above. You two wander around, her arm still wrapped around yours before you find a seat at one of the roundtables. The table is already filled by three other couples, with at least one person in each couple in Marine dress uniform. All three are a lot older than you and Twitch and have a lot more medals. After the round of introductions, you find out that you are sitting with the Commandant of the Marine Corps, and the other two are the Chairman of the Joint Chiefs of Staff and the other is the Marine Corps general who represents the Marines on the Joint Chiefs. In other words, you are sitting with the three highest ranking Marine Corps offices. So at this table are the three most important Marine Corps offices, their wives, a badass elite special forces soldier, and you. Part of you feels very out of place, but you can't help make a King Arthur and the Round Table joke because of the three others and all of the medals. Luckily everyone gets the joke. 

The dinner isn’t bad and the small talk isn’t as awkward as you feared. Finally, the dance starts and Twitch takes your hand to lead you to the dance floor. She puts one of your hands on her waist, and the other around her back. Her hands go around your waist and shoulder. You feel like that it’s just the two of you there and nothing or no one else. Looking into her green eyes, while she looks into your brown ones, you decide that without about are looking at the person you want to lose your virginity to. It’s a very memorable night and you two get back to your dorms. Stopping at the door of her room, face each other. 

“I had a great time tonight,” she says with a smile 

“So did I”

“Well, goodnight then,” she says and starts to open her door. 

“Twitch wait.” She turns and looks at you. “You should find reasons to wear dresses more often.” She just smiles, gives you a kiss on the cheek, and goes into her room. You go to your room and sigh, wondering why it’s so hard to say three simple words. 


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Twitch have a serious conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the shortest chapter, but I feel like it's one of the most important ones.

Ash adds her panties, video, and pics to your collection. You get some mail a few days after the ball. It is photos taken of you and Twitch that the professional photographer they had there took. You are on your way to show them to Twitch when you run into her on her way into the hallway, also holding a copy of the pics. 

“They are nice aren’t they?” you ask her. 

“Yeah, we make a cute couple-I mean- well it makes us look like a couple, instead of just you know good friends” She blushes. 

“Hey can I talk to you in private?” you ask, she nods and you two head to her room and close the door. “Listen. That day you, IQ, and I had sex, she said something to me right before you came in. She said that it’s obvious that you and I are more than friends and that it’s obvious that I want this ‘world tour’ of mine to be over because she can tell that I just want to be exclusive yours. She’s right. Once the rest of them are done with me, I want to be yours, and yours alone.” Twitch wraps her arms around you and gives you a fiercely passionate kiss. It could have been a few moments or it could have been a year before you two break off the kiss. “It’s not like I want to sleep with the other girls just because I can, and given the chance, I wouldn’t, but….” 

Twitch cuts you off "I know you have that sense of obligation to do it, even though the reason we told you as to why you were brought here isn't something you have to do. It’s that sense of obligation that is one of the reasons I feel the way I do about you.” She gives you another fierce kiss, and you two just hold each other for a while. 

“Hey, have the rest of the girls told you when they plan to use me?” 

You can hear the smile in her voice, “Not really, but I expect that you will be all mine in a few months. There’s Hibana, Ying, Finka, Mira, and Valk left.” She says. “I think they said that one of them is going to give you a call tonight or tomorrow. So better get ready.” She squeezes your ass and before she sends you away, you ask if she wants to see the cherry blossoms that are going to be blooming soon with you. She gives you that smile that lights up the room and says she would love to.


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valk creates her own home video with you.

As it happens, the next day you find a note on your door “Looking forward to tonight, Valk. Don’t worry, I’ll be gentle.” You just hope what she thinks is gentle is the same kind of gentle you hope it is. That night, you get a knock on the door, it’s Valk. You pick up your bag and follow her to her room. She throws her cams at various places in the room. Even though she’s shorter than Cav and IQ, she seems a lot taller, probably because she is so muscular. 

Turning to you, she looks you over. “You look worried, care to tell your Mistress why?” 

You gulp, “Um Mistress, to be honest, I’m worried that you may hurt me because you’re so muscular.” 

She lets out a booming laugh and rubs the top of your head. “Don’t worry little one, now remind me what you look like the first day we met” You take off your clothes and she walks around you, looking you over. She gives you ass a quick, but a hard slap. “It’s starting to come back to me now.” Walking over to her closet, she pulls out a shotgun and uses the barrel to play with your balls and dick. “As I recall, I had more fun with this than you did.” The cold metal of the shotgun combined with her moving it around gets you hard quickly and she smiles. Putting the shotgun down, she quickly wraps her scarf around your neck and uses it to gently pull you to the bed and aggressively pushes you onto it. Taking off her shoes, she rubs one of her feet, still with the sock on it, over your dick until you start to leak precum. Satisfied, she strips and then cups one of her tits in one of her hands. “34C” Valk says. Valk now straddles you, reaches over you, and puts to of the cams right above her tits. “Now play with these tits.” You caress them, squeeze them, and pinch her nipples, and she moans softly. Valk then tells you to open your mouth and once you do, she slowly leans over you and places one of her tits in your mouth, and you close your mouth around it. Without thinking, you start to suck, occasionally nibbling on her nipple, which she likes as she moans more. You then run your tongue around the nipple and she gives a spasm of pleasure. “Don’t stop.” She says and you alternate between sucking, nibbling, and running your tongue. You hear her say to go faster and faster. Before you know it, she is bucking on you, moans then cums all over you. Valk demands you to do the same to her other breast and you get her to cum again. She then gets off of you, puts to cameras on in your hands and ties you up. “Now clean up the mess you caused me to make” She slowly sits on your face and you start to lick up the cum then explore her pussy further. Valk clenches her legs around your head and since she is already super sensitive, she cums again but tells to keep going and you get her to cum again. Satisfied, she gets up and starts to titfuck you. She also runs her tongue over the tip of your dick and once you start to leak precum, she bends her tongue down, so it’s suffocating your head, causing a buildup of precum. It’s such an intense feeling, that you writhe more and moan. About 10 min into this, you start to just pant 

“Mistress Valk, I’m going to cum soon.” She removes her tongue, smiles, and goes even harder with her titfucking. You are reduced to whimpers as she builds up more and more speed. Before you can even say anything, you blow your load, sending a fountain of cum all over her tits and neck. Getting up, she licks some off of her fingers then uses her scarf to clean up the rest. Then she uses the cum soaked scarf to get to blow another load into it. 

“I’m not a fan of blowjobs, but I love feeling a dick between my tits and my asscheeks and since you’re helpless, I’m going to have so much fun.” She says. You lose track of how many times those big tits get you to cum and how many times, those tight asscheeks get you to cum as she goes up and down on your dick using her asscheeks, which she has put cameras on. Eventually, she does it so many times, you pass out. You wake up to find that she has taken off all of the cameras on her body and is on the bed next to you. Seeing that you’re awake she gives you a hand job and collects the cum in her scarf. She unties you and wraps her arms around you, so she can pull you so you two are touching then you fall asleep on her tits. The next morning the shower sex is rough, and she is merciless on your dick with her tits and ass cheeks again. You don’t pass out luckily and you eat her out one last time. She gives you one last handjob, slap on the ass, and she leaves you in the bathroom. 


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A raid on a White Masks facility changes everything

That next day you get called for a nighttime mission. 

“We’ve got a location for a White Masks cell. It’s five miles away in an abandoned factory.” Six says. “Concrete walls. Three entrances, the loading dock, the main door, and a fire exit in the back. Windows on the roof. Expect heavy resistance and explosives. It’s possible that this is the location that the Capitol attack was planned and everything put together.” 

Some of them look over at you, gauging how you react. “So just a regular day at the office.” 

“ETA 2 minutes, move out” 

The defenders are sent to deal with a possible heavily armed embassy siege. Everyone wishes each other luck and moves out. You take the same stuff you did at the Capitol, the EMP weapons aren’t leaving your gear ever again. For some reason now, you decided to always have a few of the slug fragments they pulled out of you in one of your combat gear pockets. You find yourself having one of them in your hand and turn it over a few times as you make your way to the target, something that isn’t missed by anyone. The van rolls up and you all get out. Drones and IQ confirm that this is a bomb factory, chemical, and standard ones. It’s oddly empty, which makes everyone uneasy. The only place anyone can’t get into is a section near the back that is blocked by a very thick airtight door. Twitch deals with some of the smaller explosives while the rest of you group up against the loading bay doors. 

“Hang on, I want to check these vans” you say. “I’ve got a bad feeling about them.” Buck gives you a nod. You open the first door and quickly close it. “We’ve got a problem.” You point to the van behind you. “They’ve got a dirty bomb in there. We need more CBRN down here as soon as possible. I’m guessing we’ll find more in the other vans and I bet more are in that area we couldn’t get into.” 

Ash speaks up. “You ready now?”, she isn't angry or annoyed with you, she just wants to make sure you're ready for the factory. After a nod and the doors are quickly breached and everyone enters. Everyone’s senses are heightened due to the lack of hostiles. The factory is soon cleared, it’s empty. You start to move around on your own, looking everything over. Lots of bombs like you saw at the Capitol. 

“Should I leave some of these for the ordinance guys to take a look at or can I just EMP all of them?” 

“Leave those to EOD,” Sledge tells you, as the others also look everything over. 

“Jackpot” you announce as you look over a table of Geiger Counters. “I’ve got a collection of Geiger Counters here. Old Civil Defense, ones, these are rugged as hell. CD V-700s, I’ve got one of those in my room, by the way, 715s, and 720s” You pick up the 715, turn it on, give it a quick calibration test, and walk over to the sealed room. It goes haywire. “Everyone out now! These readings are almost off the charts! Get more CBRN down here than I originally thought. Move it now!” Everyone gets out of there and Six is patched into the conversation. 

“Ok go over what you said, but slower,” Thermite asks. 

“Geiger Counters detect radiation, the 715 and 720s can pick up bigger things.” You point to the factory. “Those readings were close to being off the charts, any higher and we would be at risk for radiation poisoning.” Pointing to the vans you say, that the 700s would be the best for those vans. You look at Lion and Finka. “Sorry if I stepped on your feet” 

They look at you and wave off your apology. “You’re well versed on CBRN stuff, how come?” Finka asks. 

“Just the RN part. Like I said, I’ve got a 700 back in my room. One of my varied interests when I was a teenager, Cold War history, and nukes. Got my FEMA CBRN cert and keep up with nuke stuff, but you guys probably know way more than me.” 

Lion just looks at you and shakes his head while wearing a smile. “You’re full of surprises and when we get a chance, you have to show me that 700. Never saw one before” 

You flash him a grin. “It’s a beauty” You point back to the factory. “If it’s allowed, I call dibs on 715 and 720 back there” 

"I heard that Farnsworth, you know that's evidence in an ongoing investigation." You forgot Six was patched into the conversation. Everyone just shakes their heads and Finka says you’re still a kid at times. CBRN arrives and clears everyone and they start cleaning everything up as you guys go back to base. The sun is rising by the time the debrief is finished and everyone is dead exhausted. 

Everyone wakes up a few hours later, but no one got any decent sleep, the dirty bombs on everyone’s mind. You are one of the first up, so you get breakfast and start to go over your radiation and nuke books and manuals in the lounge with a large mug of tea. Lion and Finka are the next to arrive, looking dead tired. They also get food and walk over to you. 

“We figured you were going to be reading up on the nuke stuff,” Finka said. 

You put the book you were reading down. “Yeah. Hey give me a moment, I’m going to get my 700 for Lion.” You come back with the Geiger Counter, complete with the headset and all of the manuals. Lion sees it and grins like a kid who just got a gift he wanted. He starts to geek out over the entire thing. You and Finka just watch him, smiling. It isn’t long before the others slowly start to trickle in and walk over to see what you three were doing. 

Jager speaks up. “So that’s the Geiger Counter you have.” 

You look at him, “Yeah it’s the second oldest thing here next to Thatcher.” 

You hear Thatcher’s voice from down the hall “You are very cheeky you know that?” 

You wait until he gets into the lounge. “So I’ve been told” Eventually Lion gives you all of the stuff back which you put next to the books you brought in, or where they were. The others are starting to read them over, leaning over each other’s shoulders sharing the books. Getting a fresh mug of tea, you walk back and you hear Lion speak up. 

“I think it’s time for lectures in radiation.” You sit down and Twitch joins you as Finka and Lion start their lecture. It quickly becomes apparent that they need some more visual aids. You go to the storage closet and bring out some wipe boards. After some more scavenging around the building, you manage to turn the lounge into something resembling a conference room. It improves the lecture a lot, with more visual aids helping everyone understand the subject material. By the end of the lecture, everyone is much more knowledgeable about radiation. Granted they’re a bit more terrified as the fully understand what went down last night, but they have a better understanding nevertheless. 

“God I hope that what we found was the only radiological stuff they had.” Smoke says.

“Doubt it.” Capatio says.


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mirrors aren't the only thing Mira like to put on walls.

Not long after the raid, you find Valk has given you the standard pics and video are on your bed, a few of the cams are in the first box, with a note “Don’t worry they are off and won’t turn on again” and her scarf is in the second box. At some point, Ash added her panties to the second box, the gun she used all over you into the first case, and dropped off her video and photos. Thinking it over, you decide that you have to do something with all of this stuff when you and Twitch are finally together. You decide that Ash was right, so you get a display case where you put in the medals you got for the Capitol mission. It’s a case that allows you to remove and put back the medals without a problem. Some of the fragments you were given are in a clear box on your desk. A few weeks after that, in the lounge, a few of you are talking and Rook mentions that even though you have a codename, you still don’t have your own logo. A few minutes of thought and a quick sketch later, your logo is the Star of Life, with a modification. The Star of Life usually has the Rod of Asclepius on it. Instead of the Rod and Snake around it, the Rod is replaced by a lightning bolt, and you keep the snake. The lightning bolt symbolizes your mad scientist ideas and the Star of Life is the symbol for the medical field. Once it is made into something better than your sketch it is made into patches for your uniform. Back in the girl’s dorm, a few of them make comments that you really have a thing for electricity, which gets a good laugh out of you. 

“On the subject of your kinks, I get to play with you tonight,” Mira says as she grabs your ass. “I haven’t been with someone as young as you, well let’s just say it’s been a while.” She gives it a hard slap, then walks to her room, making sure her hips sway just right. You spend the rest of the day in your room, idly wondering what Mistress Mira has in mind for you and how kinky she is. 

That night you get a text from Mira telling you to go to her room and bring your bag. You go over to her door and notice something new, a modified version of the one-way mirror she uses in the field. This one is larger, about the entire size of the door and as you go up to get a better look at it, someone walks up behind you and slams you against the door, which has the sides covered in some kind of adhesive, causing you to get stuck to the door. Then whoever did that slaps your ass then leaves. You hear the bottom of the mirror decompress so it is now open. A hand- Mira you assume- comes out of the open section, unzips your fly, and starts to play with your dick, quickly getting you hard. Once that is done, she starts to lick your head, causing you to moan and once again you hear footsteps behind you. You let out a gasp of surprise, as both of your earlobes are then nibbled on and your ass cheeks are squeezed. So you’re here stuck against a door with Mira licking your head, while two others nibble on your earlobes and playing with your ass cheeks. Even though you are stuck, you still manage to squirm a bit. It isn’t long before your dick starts to throb and you feel precum leaking out. 

“Mistresses, I’m close to cumming.” 

All of them stop before the door is opened. Being stuck to the door, you just swing into the room and the two others follow you. One of them pulls you off of the door and throws you on the floor. They then leave and Mira walks over to you with a grin as the door closes behind the two unknown Mistresses. 

“Now unlike all of your other Mistresses, I’m old-fashioned, well for the most part. No toys, however, I do like bondage and a few other things. I liked seeing you all tied up when Mistress Cav was having fun with you the first time and I want to have some fun with you that no one else has given you. Now strip.” It isn’t long before you are out of your clothes and Mira grabs you and slams you against the wall, kissing you hard. She takes your hands and guides them to her ass where she tells you to squeeze them and slap them. Mira then starts to rub against your dick until she breaks off the kiss, strips and gets into bed with her ass facing you. “Get over here play with my ass cheeks.” You walk over, place your hands on her firm ass cheeks and start to play with them as you would play with her tits. Minus the sucking and all of that. She starts to moan and call you a good boy, then eventually gets back up, tells you to get on the bed, and ties you up. Not to the usual four points, one for each strap, but secures your arms together around one part of the headboard, and your feet to one part of the bottom of the bed. She then shoves one of her tits in your mouth and tells you not to suck or anything. “You wish I would let you suck on these 36Cs, don’t you my little fucktoy? Oh, that’s right you can’t answer.” She just sits on top of you, one of her tits in your mouth and you have to fight yourself from sucking. It goes on for about five minutes before she finally lets you suck and nibble on it. All self-restraint goes out the window as your mouth works fast and hard. It takes her off guard, but she smiles and starts to moan while using one hand to play with the other tit. Mira like the others eventually swaps out tits in your mouth. Eventually, she moves down to your dick, engulfs your dick between her asscheeks and starts to give you an assjob. Precum starts to leak out onto her cheeks and your dick starts to twitch a lot. Feeling your cock vibrate between her asscheeks, she gets off of you and titfucks you aggressively. It isn’t long before you are close to busting a nut so you let her know. She stops the titfuck and starts to deepthroat you until she tastes your pre-cum then she goes back to the titfucking. 

“Mistress” is all you can say before you blow your load all over her tits and giving her a pearl necklace, catching her off guard. She just grins and cleans herself off with her panties. Going back to your dick, she licks it and plays with your balls until you are hard and she deepthroats until you unload into her mouth. Before you can even fully recover, she frees your hands and guides one to her pussy. 

“Mistress wants your fingers in her pussy” so you start to finger her while rubbing your thumb over the clit which gets her to shake and moan. She grabs your other hand and tells you to use it to squeeze and slap her ass, which you do. You are told to go faster and faster until you feel her pussy clench around your fingers and coat them in her glistening clear cum. You look into each other’s eyes as you lick your fingers clean. “You are very tasty” and before you can continue, she shoves her pussy into your face and you get to eat her out. It isn’t long before her legs clench against your head and she cums again, moaning softly. 

Mira then tells you to massage her ass and as you do, she seems to melt, obviously enjoying the feeling of your hands massaging her ass. She lets out soft moans of pleasure and after a while tells you to stop, then Mira unties the rest of you before collaring and leashing you. She then leads you out of her room and into one of the unused ones where there is a massive wall length Mira mirror, with a few holes in it. She then leads you to the mirror and the collar and leash are removed. Then she starts to jerk you off from behind while nibbling on your earlobes. It isn’t long before you are close to cumming and you tell her that. 

“Well then cum for your Mistress” 

You obey and shoot out a load of cum all over the mirror. Mira walks over to it and looks it over, then cleans some of it up with her fingers and licks the rest up. 

“Very nice. But….” She trails off, walks over to a cabinet and takes out some lube. Going back to you, she covers your dick in lube, gets you hard again, and this time titfucks you. Being so sensitive, it isn’t long before you are close to cumming again. This time, Mira stops, puts the collar and leash back one, then slams you against the mirror, making sure your dick is in one of the holes. You feel your dick engulfed in a mouth and a hand grab the leash then pull on it hard, causing you to cum into the mouth of the unknown Mistress. 

The night becomes a very unique one, even by the standards of what you’ve gone through. Mira constantly gets you close to the edge before having you cum all over the mirror or you cum in the mouth or wherever of the other Mistresses on the other side of it as your leash is pulled hard. Sometimes they shove their tits through other holes and you suck or play or cum on them. If you are doing the first two, either Mira is giving you a reach around or the others are sucking or jerking or titfucking you from the other side. Other times, you just finger a pussy or eat one out. When you cum all over the mirror, it is either cleaned by Mira going over and licking it up, while one of the other Mistresses fingers her or otherwise plays with her and gets her to cum. After a while, Mira leads you back to her room by the leash where she gives you one last titfuck before she orders you to cum by fingering her, playing with her tits, or eating her out. Once all of that is done and she is cleaned up, you two fall asleep cuddling each other. 

You are awoken with a slap to the ass then given a deepthroat. Mira gives your balls a squeeze/twist and you unload down her throat. She then takes you to the shower. After working her magic, she demands a facial, which you give her and like the others, she uses her tits, hands, her ass cheeks, and her mouth to milk you a few more times. After that, you two finally shower off. The standard ass slap and squeeze signals she is done with you. 


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your life is now a series of back to back missions, all of which deal with the White Masks. Once everything calms down, you find something that causes even more changes.

You aren’t sure what month is anymore because due to constant missions raiding White Masks bases or dealing with White Masks hostage situations or having joint missions with the Defenders in more and more defending and counter-attacking at the same time missions. You’ve gotten better with your shooting, and you do your best to put the reason for that out of your mind. Everyone is drained and close to burning out, but everyone keeps going because failure isn’t an option. Then the missions stop. Nothing at all from the White Masks, which makes everyone uneasy. 

Even though you have been told multiple times to leave anything but the missions to other agencies, you can’t help but start to look for an explanation for the abrupt disappearance from the White Masks. You look for tinny insignificant events and it takes you a while but you finally see a pattern, or at least you hope. It’s on the surface a bunch of events that don’t seem connected at all. Mostly small stuff, robberies all over the country, hardware stores, large chain stores, pawn shops, and jewelers. Some are big, but not big enough to attract too much attention, a few tractor trailers having their cargo stolen here, some hacks into other shipping companies there. Hardware stores and large chain stores having to make announcements about a shortage of some items. Everything starts to fall into place and what you see makes your blood run cold. It’s the reason the White Masks have ended attacks. Going very carefully over everything, you decide to bring what you found out at the next weekly meeting. That Saturday, after the basic things are discussed, and eventually everyone starts talking about the White Masks. It’s just talk, something everyone does to voice their favorite theories, nothing serious of course. 

Kapkan looks over at you. “What about you Farnsworth? Any ideas?” 

You look around at everyone. “Yes, and I hope to god I’m seeing things,” 

Vigil speaks up. “Is this one of your mad scientist theories?” 

“No” taking a deep breath you finally say it. “I think that we haven’t had any White Masks activity is because they have been slowly building dozens if not hundreds of dirty bombs.” 

Six speaks up. “That’s quite a bold claim Farnsworth, explain.” 

You bring up all of your research. You wave to what you have brought up. “These are newspaper articles about announcements from hardware stores along with large chain stores about being out of stock of products along with police reports, all public record. They are over a long stretch of time and at random locations across the US. Before anyone interrupts, I know they just look like random events. If you look closer” you say as you bring up detailed specifics. “Look at what these items are, gold, copper, baby formula, steel, expensive work tools, and smoke detectors. All of them expect the smoke detectors are high value. Ignore everything but the smoke detectors. The common factor is that they are products that have Americium-241, a common radioactive isotope.” You point to the smoke detector. “The most common use of it is smoke detectors, and it’s harmless, because of the small amounts in them. It’s very easy to make if you have the required materials.” 

Six voices her disbelief. “Farnsworth you can’t be serious about this. Ok yes, there are a lot of similarities, but are you sure you aren’t seeing things?” 

“I wish I was, trust me.” More info is pulled up, stuff on the White Masks, that only Rainbow and a few other classified organizations have. “All of these thefts and hacks are within 20 miles of the last suspected locations of White Masks cells in the US. All of the reports I’ve read say that the perpetrators were wearing masks of course. White and light grey. Most robberies when masks are used, it’s done with darker colors because it’s harder to see through than white. It’s a brilliant strategy. Send in White Masks members to commit small crimes, scattered about to look random, making sure nothing raises suspicion. Look at the thefts themselves. Why would anyone steal smoke detectors? They aren’t valuable at all. It’s not like the thefts of the gold from the pawn shops. The only reason the high-value items, were stolen is to throw investigations off of the trail. Who cares about smoke detectors when copper or tools or baby formula have been stolen? Just looking at the numbers for the smoke detectors, they have more than enough Americium-241 to create easily over 50 dirty bombs, depending on how much fear they want to spread. Someone tell me I’m wrong.” 

Finka and Lion look at each other and then Lion speaks up. “He does have a point with the smoke detectors. If you get enough, you can make dirty bombs.” 

It is obvious that everyone is unsettled by that information. Rook is the next to speak up. “Farnsworth, has another point, all of the locations in relation to last known White Masks cells. I mean 20 miles is a very small area.” 

Kapkan voices his opinion, “The white and light grey masks combined with the 20-mile radius could be an unconscious action of the White Masks. The need to fly the flag so to speak.” 

Bandit thinks for a bit then speaks up. “They could make a lot of money selling everything else on the black market. For all we know, they are now low on funds because of all of this, or they could just be getting easy money for more weapons or who knows what.” 

About ten minutes of silence pass before Six replies to all of this. “This is classic you Farnsworth. Very bizarre, but looking at it critically, could be probable. I’m going to run this by our intelligence resources. I hope you’re wrong about this because this is terrifying.”

“So do I ma’am, so do I.” The room stays silent for a while, some looking at the information you have displayed or just thinking over all of this. Even though the meeting ends, it is a long time before anyone leaves. 


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ying and Hibana try out some white meat.

Another few weeks pass and Six hasn’t heard back from her intelligence resources, but there is good news. Hibana decided to take you for a spin. You arrive at Hibana’s room and are surprised to see Ying there. It isn’t long before your clothes are on the floor, and shortly after that, you. They take pics before they strip each other, which they have you take photos of and record. Then they start with you by giving you a double assjob. It’s amazing, both of their asses going up and down on your dick, with amazing lube on your dick, making a nice squishing sound. Before you can even start to precum, they finally talk to you. 

“So Mistress Ying and I love to share.” Ying chimes in. “We couldn’t resist sharing such a fun toy. Now get up off the floor, no talking.” You silently obey, standing up. Even though Ying is 5’3” and Hibana is 5’8”, it doesn’t stop them from easily making out with each other and running their hands over each other while having you sandwiched in the middle and you hope that there’s a camera around here getting a great view of this. Your face is squished into Ying’s tits which she allows you to suck and use one hand to finger her pussy and Hibana tells you to use your other hand to finger her pussy. It’s an amazing experience, sucking Ying’s 34A tits while having your fingers in both Ying’s and Hibana’s tight pussies. Combined with your fingering, sucking Ying’s tits, and the making out, they both cum hard. They then switch places and suck each other’s cum off of your fingers. It feels amazing and your dick just throbs for attention. After then both get in front of you, they look at your dick and suck your balls, one for each ball. Pleasure overwhelms you and you nearly fall down because your knees are so weak. They stop and shove you onto the bed, where they resume sucking your balls after taking some photos. Precum drips out which they notice so they just use the kit and immobilize you on her bed. Adding more lube, they titfuck you, alternating between one of them titfucking you, while the other sucks one of your balls, while gently squeezing the other. The bed is shaking hard as you moan and pant while you shake. Noticing that you’re close, they give you a double titfuck, Ying’s 34As on the bottom near your balls, and Hibana’s 32Bs on the top. You can’t see your dick as it is engulfed between their tits.

Having four smothering your dick gets you close to the edge and you cry out “Mistresses I’m close, I’m so close.” 

They stop, look at each other, then look at you. “Well, we can’t keep titfucking you until you pop because that wouldn’t be fair to one of us,” Hibana says, while Ying runs her hand over your balls. Untying you, they have you turn so your legs are on hanging off the side of the bed, at which point, they get on their knees and run their tongues over your dick until precum is dripping out of your dick like water out of a faucet that isn’t closed all the way. All the while you can’t help but thrust your hips at them and moan. You gain control of your hips once they stop. Ying tells you not to move, as she jerks you off and when you tell your Mistresses that you can’t hold it in much longer, they get as close together they can, and you moan as you burst, sending ropes over Ying’s tits. Still erupting, she points you dick at Hibana, and her tits and neck are covered in cum. She then turns it back to her as your dick goes soft. They take some selfies, then they lick the cum off of each other’s tits, while they squeeze each other’s asses. This sight quickly gets you rock hard so they tie you back up and deepthroat you, alternating again until you erupt into Ying’s mouth. Smiling, she looks at Hibana, and Ying slowly lets the cum fall into Hibana’s mouth. Hibana then swallows then she lets it fall back into Hibana's mouth. Then then kiss so they both have your cum in their mouths then swallow. You just lay there in the bed amazed at this erotic display, moaning. Hibana sits on your face, facing your dick as Ying sits right in front of her, her ass close to your dick. Without a word, you start to eat Hibana out, while she makes out with Ying. Feeling both of these ladies on top of you, hearing them make out, and the taste of Hibana’s pussy quickly has your dick hard and twitching, hitting Ying’s ass. Hibana cums without warning, then as expected, they switch positions and you eat Ying out who just like Hibana cums without warning. Hibana gets off you and starts to finger herself as Ying deepthroats you until she gets you to erupt into her mouth, Hibana’s moans get you to cum harder somehow. Hibana is taking pics and video this entire time. Hibana is so sensitive that she cums at the same time you do and she walks over to you and shoves her wet fingers into your mouth and you lick and suck her cum off of them. Each time they cum, they let out soft sensual moans. Everyone just sits down or lays on the bed for a while, catching their breath before it’s Hibana on top of you having you suck her tits while Ying is the one fingering herself and moaning, all while also taking pics and video. Hibana is so aroused by everything, your tit sucking and nibbling gets her to cum at the same time Ying does. Ying has you lick and suck her cum off of her fingers also. 

They then look at you and say at the same time “Your mistresses aren’t done with you” 

You have no idea how you can keep going, but they individually titfuck you until you give them pearl necklaces and cover their tits in your cum. As one does the titfucking, the other gets video and pics. After using their panties to wipe the cum off of each other-Ying uses her panties to wipe the cum off of Hibana and Hibana uses hers to clean Ying-, they remove the restraints, get on either side of you, sandwich you and you all fall asleep like that. They wake you up when Ying grabs your balls and Hibana slaps your ass. Once in the shower, they slam you against the shower door and give you more double titfucks, blowjobs, and handjobs, getting you to cum all over them a lot. They have you finger them and you get to lick all of the cum off of your fingers again before you get reach-arounds from both then finally get clean. A double ass slap and squeeze, a double kiss on the cheeks, they dismiss you. The next day they add their panties to your collection, along with the many pics and vids. Finka is the only one who hasn’t gotten her hands on you. 


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has a somewhat detailed childbirth scene.

The Farnsworth rifle as it has been dubbed is finally done and approved for field use. You take it out for a spin and it’s a lot of fun. Very little recoil, like the EMP rifle, a long and short magazine carries 40 rounds. Almost completely silent, save for the zap of the bolt discharging its charge and the thwomp of the bolt launching. On the mock targets, the voltmeters attached to them show very good voltage levels, equal to Twitch’s drones and at the max setting deadly. The day after you test it out, a mission comes up. Thankfully it’s not White Masks, but still terrorism. The entire Gibraltar Parliament, 17 people, along with 20 tourists who were watching Parliament in session, have been taken hostage by Spanish terrorists, at least 15 of them, demanding that England gives Gibraltar back to Spain. It wouldn’t be as complicated, but they have taken the hostages into the maze of tunnels in the Rock of Gibraltar. Rainbow is going to reinforce the SAS units that were scrambled. 

This time you have swapped out the EMP rifle with the Farnsworth rifle, but you keep the EMP pistol in addition to what you usually carry, the M45 and the 417. However, for this mission, you swap out the 417 with the R4. The C-5 lands around 2 AM, local time, you are airlifted by the Osprey to the entrance of the tunnels, a very amazing feat of piloting. Due to the sheer amount of rock, drones are useless, after a point, so it’s the old-fashioned method for most of the time. The SAS forces branch out and it isn’t long before Rainbow is by itself. 

“So Thatcher, you helped carve out the original tunnels back in 1727, right? You were only what, 25 back then? So you should know this like the back of your hand.” You can’t help but joke. 

“Farnsworth, you are a cheeky bastard you know that?” He replies dryly. 

About three and a half hours after entering the tunnels, and clearing far too many of the tunnels to count, you hear movement and voices. Slowly creeping up to a fork in the tunnel you are in, you see two terrorists and Montagne whispers for you to get up to him and use the Farnsworth. Two almost silent thwomps later conveniently covered up by the sound of the dripping water, the hostiles are down. Not dead, but knocked out, for once, there are prisoners. You can’t help but smile to yourself at that. They are going to be out for a few hours, and when/if they wake up before they are moved out of the caves, well that’s what another two bolts are for. It isn’t long before you find the hostages and it doesn’t look good. The rocks increase the chance of ricochet, which could very well kill the hostages.

Blitz looks over at you. “A firefight in here will not end well. Time to be a hero Farnsworth.” 

You just stare at him. “You’re shitting me, right? You want me to take on what, 13 hostiles by myself?” 

He just nods. “We’re going to do our best to provide covering fire, and Zofia, Ying, Capitao, and myself will provide the primary distraction, but expect to deal with wounded hostages, possibly critically. Ricochet is going to be inevitable. But yeah, this is basically all on you.” 

“On your count Farnsworth,” Zofia says. 

You make sure your protective glasses are fully polarized and then nod. 

“Do it” 

Instantly the entire room lights up like a false dawn, and a smokescreen covers everyone. The terrorists are stunned obviously, but a few start to fire blindly to where everyone is. You take cover behind a small rock and open fire. It isn’t long before it’s all over. 10 more hostiles have been downed by your rifle, none critically, and the other 3 are wounded by the rest of the return fire. 

“We need help over here! We have a pregnant woman and we think she’s in labor!” someone shouts.

You tell Zofia to call in more medics because you’re going to need more help. “Ok everyone who isn’t severely hurt, clear out, we need some privacy.” You tell the hostages. Luckily no one has any serious injuries and the hostiles are removed as fast as possible by some of the SAS who heard the gunfire and managed to get over to you quickly. Taking out a blanket you cover the patient. “Ma’am, I’m a paramedic, how are you doing?” You ask, it may seem like a stupid question, but you have to ask. 

“I think I’m going into labor; the contractions are very close, and there’s no way the baby isn’t coming. I’m early for this. I’m not due for another four weeks. It must have been the stress of all of this.” She starts to panic, and someone you assume her husband just holds her hand. 

“Don’t worry ma’am, just breath in and out. May I?” You gesture to her pelvic area. She nods 

“This is my first pregnancy.” She says, responding to the question you were just going to ask. 

Taking out the few things you have to deal with a delivery, you look at her vagina. “Ok I see the head, that’s great news. Now just push.” You tell her, getting into the correct position to hold the baby. She’s a trooper, and it isn’t long before the baby is in your hands and you are doing the few things you can do, suctioning of the nose and mouth to make sure nothing is blocking or otherwise causing any potential breathing or other issues for the newborn. Apart from being slightly premature and being born in not the most sterile of environments, the baby appears to be healthy. You provide the infant with oxygen and look up at the couple. “Would the husband like to cut the umbilical cord?” He shakes his head, so you just cut it. Checking over the infant one more time, you wrap her up in a blanket and give her to the mother. The rest of the procedure goes normally, or as normally delivering a baby can do in these conditions. “We’re going to have to move all of you. I’m sorry ma’am, but it’s the only thing we can do.” She nods and everyone else looks at you. 

“Farns” you cut off Zofia. 

“Don’t argue with me.” You tell her in a calm voice. Everyone looks a bit shocked. You’ve never been this blunt before. “Blitz and Montagne, you’ve been drafted, congrats you are now midwives. Those shields are going to be an improvised stretcher. Everyone else, pad those as best as you can.” Luckily, no one argues and it isn’t long before a very crude stretcher is made out of the shields, blankets, along with whatever padding can be found, and for handles, three rifles, one in on the front, one on the back, and one in the middle under it. The patients are carefully on it. It’s an ungainly thing, it works. You check the infant’s and the mother’s vitals every five minutes. Luckily, all things considered, they are doing well and about halfway down the tunnel, the rest of the medics arrive with a proper heavy duty stretcher. “We’ve got a premi, four weeks,” you tell them and give them the vitals as they load the mother and baby onto the stretcher. 

They take her the rest of the way, but before, they move them, the mother and her husband thank you. “It’s an honor to help bring a new life into this world. Now you three need to get to the hospital” you reply with a smile. 

As they leave, the squad looks at you. 

“You need to clean up,” IQ says. You look down, and as expected, your uniform is, well what one would expect from dealing with a delivery. 

You just shrug “It’s a lot better than what was on this outfit the last time.” You reply, talking about the Capitol attack. As everyone makes their way out, you can’t help but smile. 

“What’s with the smile Farnsworth?” Fuze asks. 

“Seriously? Are you seriously asking that? 

Zofia speaks up. “It’s the baby, isn’t it? Don’t lie, you enjoyed that.” 

You grin. “How could I not? I wasn’t lying when I called it an honor. Helping bring in a new life into the world….. well….. it’s just….. one of the best feelings anyone in EMS can experience. It’s very humbling.” You explain. 

Twitch wraps an arm around you. “You’re such a softie,” 

Zofia speaks up, motherly concern clearly in her voice. “Do you think they will be ok? I mean” you cut her off. 

“I’m sure they will be fine. Yes, the infant was premature, but since they are getting to a hospital as fast as possible, they shouldn’t have any problems.” She notices your tone. 

“You sure?” 

You sigh “Yes I’m sure. You’re a mother so you know that nothing is guaranteed with delivering a baby and the first few days, but given everything, she’s going to be fine. At least that’s what I have to tell myself because I don’t want to think of the alternative” 

Thatcher speaks up. “All of that aside, Farnsworth, that was amazing. I mean we knew you were a very compassionate and softie, but the tenderness you had when you were holding that newborn, well, that was just amazing.” 

You can’t help but give a chuckle. “All part of the job, but thanks” After a while, you speak up. “Was it me or did the mother have an American accent and the father a British one?”

“Yeah she did, but what’s that got to do with anything?” Blackbeard asks. 

“That kid is a dual citizen now. One British parent and the child was born on British soil. Plus, the other parent is American, so the child also has US citizenship” 

Dokkaebi speaks up. “Of course you would know weird stuff like this Farnsworth.” 

Glaz speaks up. “On another note, that was damn good shooting Farnsworth. Thanks to you, a lot of people didn’t die and for once, no one died. Mad scientist.” 

Thatcher speaks up again. “I’ve got connections to the police so I’m going to get a copy of everything they get from these guys.” 

You glance over at Glaz, “worried about some competition?” you flash a grin. 

He just rolls his eyes. “In your dreams Farnsworth, in your mad scientist dreams.” 

It isn’t long before you meet up with the rest of the SAS forces, pile into the vans that have pulled up, and then go to the base on the Rock. Everyone crashes at the barracks, but you first manage to check in on the status of the mother and baby. Everyone is doing fine. Relieved, you shower, change and go to sleep. The next day, everyone is back at HQ and you talk with Doc about delivering the baby as one medical professional to another. A week after that, you get some mail from the parents of the baby you delivered. It’s a few family photos with a note of thanks. All of that goes into the EMS album, you get another stork pin, and much to your shock made an honorary member of the Gibraltar EMS squad, complete with a few patches, and a uniform. 


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Finka have a very stimulating night.

The night you get all of that mail, Finka sends you a text. “It’s time.” So you go to her room, knock, and she lets you in. Finka is just wearing a bathrobe and black lingerie and she looks over you. 

“Very nice, I do like what I see. It’s going to be a… stimulating night” she says and you almost groan at the bad pun. “Now strip for your Mistress” which you do and then she walks over to her desk, takes something out, and walks back to you. “You know what these are of course,” Finka says, holding up the stims she gives everyone before a mission. “However these have been, modified” Shaking her ass as she makes her way to your bag, she makes a show out of bending over, showing you her pussy. Getting up, she collars and leashes you. “Now sit on the floor, like the good boy you are.” Giving the leash a shake. You sit down and she strips for you, which gets you to moan. Saying nothing, she just walks around you, the leash on the floor. Once she is in front of you again, she picks up the leash and uses one of her feet to push you so you are laying on the floor, face up. Still holding the leash, she shakes it as she runs one of her feet over your cock, getting you to moan in pleasure. Eventually, she is tired of this and orders you to your feet then walks you over to the window, slams you against it, and then jabs your balls multiple times with the stim needles, causing you to yelp in pain. “Like I said, these have been modified,” Finka whispers into your ear before she starts the foreplay, starting with your ears, running down your neck and jaw before eventually sucking your balls. Amazingly, this entire time, your knees haven’t even started to shake. She then walks you to the bed, removes the leash, and shoves you onto the bed. After tying you up, she gets some lube and aggressively starts to jerk you off, sending spasms of pleasure through your body. Switching to blowjobs then deepthroating and finally to titfucking, you finally realize what was in the stims. Somehow she has increased your stamina. Getting up, she then straddles you. “I have no idea how long these stims will last. Like I said, a stimulating night.” Leaning in close, she removes the cuffs from your wrists, then grabs your hands and shoves them onto her tits. Instinctively you start to play with them, getting Finka to moan. “Ah yes you like Mistresses Finka’s 34Bs, don’t you my little fucktoy?” 

“Yes Mistress Finka I do love these 34Bs.” Pulling one hand off of one of her tits, she shoves the tit into your mouth, while she uses her other hand to start to jerk you off. Between the feeling of her tit in your mouth and the handjob, you again start to shake and she moans more as you attack her tits using your mouth and for her other tit, your hand. Pinching and nibbling on the nipples at the same time and running your tongue all over the tit, while squeezing her other one, and then sucking her nipple quickly becomes too much for her and she lets loose a moan, arches her back, squeezes on your dick hard, then cums. 

Lying face down on top of you, she pants, recovering her breath. “Well a few of the others told me you were good at that, but wow, that’s a first for me.” 

For your part, you just grin, “I’m glad I have made you happy Mistress.” 

Getting off of you, she says “Now it’s my turn.” Once again she aggressively titfucks you and deepthroats you. You can’t help but use your free hands to put them on top of her head and guide her as she deepthroats you. She stops and looks up. “Every three times I come up, I want you to shove my head down all the way very hard and hold me there until I slap your inner thigh then you stop.” She resumes deepthroating you and as she tells you, on the fourth time, you quickly and roughly slam her head down all the way to your balls. Finka gags a few times before slapping you and you remove your hands. “Very good.” You two do it about five times before she stops and goes back to titfucking you. The spasms you have had start to increase as you feel the stimulants starting to wear off and Finka can tell as you start to leak precum. Giving you a grin and looking into your eyes, she keeps titfucking you as you writhe, moan, and pant until you tell her you can’t take it anymore. A few more aggressive slaps of her tits as the go up and down on your cock and a very sensual “Cum for your Mistress” later, you give one more spasm and cum hard and fast over and over again all over her tits and giving her a pearl necklace. Before you can really get soft, she gets more stims and injects them into your balls and cock, instantly getting your cock hard again. Finka is unrelenting in her milking of you, using your own cum as lube as she keeps titfucking you, and giving you a blowjob/titfuck. She gets to you cum ten more times, some in her mouth, others on her tits before she is done. Using both her bra and panties, she cleans up the large mess you two made. Finally, after she orders you to beg multiple times, she lets you finger her and eat her out. However, Finka isn’t done yet. Once again, the stims jab you and you 69, getting her to cum a few times before you finally erupt into her mouth. Her ravenous appetite satisfied, she removes the rest of the cuffs, wraps her arms around you, and you two fall asleep. 

A jab to the ass wakes you up, and you rub it. “Mistress Finka, was that necessary?” 

She grins, “No, but I couldn’t resist. Now I need more data on the stims” Leading you to the shower, she jabs you a few more times and you think it takes at least two and a half before she is finally satisfied with multiple titfucks, blowjobs, handjobs, reacharounds, deepthroats, 69ing, and a few facials. “I’m not a cum whore or anything, I just like getting you to turn into putty.” She explains once she gets out of the shower. With a grin, she slaps your ass with a towel and leaves. You are still just drained, sitting down in the shower, letting the water run over you. It isn't long before the shower door opens and Twitch walks in, naked of course, looks at you, and gives you a warm smile. 

"Finka told me you may still be in here." 

You just weakly nod. "What... what do you plan.. to do..." you get out weakly. 

"Just making sure you are ok". She says as she slides down next to you. 

Next thing you know, you're back in your room in bed, with Twitch and Cav. Much to your surprise, Finka is there as well. 

"What's going on?" you ask

"I guess I overworked you. You passed out shortly after Twitch went in to check on you. Sorry about all of this." Finka explains as she checks your vitals. "Twitch needed some help getting you out of the shower, so she got Cav to help and then called me. You've been out of it for about two hours." 

You nod. "It's ok. All in the name of science" you chuckle and they just smile and shake their heads. 

Finka stands up and says your vitals are fine then leaves. Cav and Twitch just move and sit on the bed on either side of you. 

"You sure you ok?" Cav asks concerned. 

Again you nod. "Yeah just tired." You smile and move up on the bed so you can see the both of them. "You ladies are really helping me build my stamina up."

Cav and Twitch just smile and you lower yourself back so your head is on one of the pillows and both of them rest their heads on your shoulders. 

"Cav what's this for?" you ask 

She strokes your cheek, "Just concerned about you that's all." 

Twitch nods and gives the both of you a smile. "You still look drained, you should get some sleep."

"Yeah I'm going to take a nap." 

"Can we join you?" Cav asks. 

Twitch wraps an arm around you. "You know I for one wouldn't mind."

"Of course you can join me, you two know that."

Cav wraps an arm around you and the three of you fall asleep cuddling like that.

By the end of the next day, Finka has added her ‘mementos’ to your collection. There’s a long case on your dresser. “More of the stims and I'm made them not as strong as last time. You’re going to get a case every month just because I can. Finka” You laugh and put them in your closet next to your bondage bag. As fun as it was, you’re very happy it’s over. 


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Twitch gives you a night you will never forget

It’s now June, with no missions or anything for the past month or so. There are lots of summer related activities to do, you hang out with the guys a lot and it’s a lot of fun. Not that you haven’t spent time with them before, but it’s just more sort of goofing off fun this time. Acting like kids at times hiking the hiking trails in the area, and since it’s getting warmer out, water balloon and water gun fights. Vigil, of course, doesn’t spend as much time with everyone because well it’s Vigil, but you notice he is slowly starting to come out of his self-imposed reclusive form. Midway through June, everyone decides to have a barbecue on the beach, something that Twitch literally has to drag you to because you aren’t a beach person and compared to the others, you look even more out of shape and skinny than you already do. However, you admit, you had a good time, in part because of how great Twitch looked in her bathing suit. Near the end of the barbecue, Twitch asks you to walk with her. Holding hands, you two just walk for a while until it’s just the two of you. She lays down and you join her. It’s just the two of you, her head on your chest, one of your arms around her, watching the sunset. Once again, it’s as if there is nothing else in the world except you two. 

Only when the sun has gone down and it has gotten cold, do you two go back to base. After separate showers, you walk Twitch to her room. She opens the door and turns around to say goodnight, but you grab her arm. 

“Em wait.” You tell her, and she just looks at you. “Can I come in? I want to tell you something.” 

She just nods and lets you in. You just look into those enchanting green eyes. 

“I know I’ve sort of said this before, but I want to make it clear. Emmanuelle I love you.” 

She is silent for a moment then just throws herself at you then gives you a very passionate kiss, unlike any other you have been given, which you return, all the while, the both of you run your hands over each other’s bodies. Since the bathrobes are the only thing you two are wearing, they are quickly on the floor and you two are close to the bed. Not wanting to rush it, you start the foreplay, but this time it’s much slower and sensual. You begin by massaging her shoulders, you already get a gasp and some soft moans from her. Keeping up the massage, you go to nibbling softly on her left ear then stop the message after a while so you slowly move your hands down her body, causing her to moan softly. Then you move on to slowly kissing her neck from her ear down to her jaw, and by this point, you moved your hands back to her tits, which you are softly squeezing. Twitch by this point is very weak in the knees so you slow down before going to her right ear and doing the same. She is breathless by this point and she is close to falling over. You stop and you guide her to the bed so she is facing you and you resume the foreplay. On your knees, you massage her feet, working your way up to her inner thighs. At this point, she moves so she is completely on the bed and you climb into the bed and begin to work on her inner thighs. However, she has other plans in mind. She asks you to stop and to look at her. You’re terrified you have done something wrong. Twitch just blushes and smiles. 

"Do you want to be?” she stops, blushing even harder. “I mean do you want me to be on top?” 

“What do you want?” you ask her. 

“I want you to be on top” 

Looking into her eyes you whisper “You sure you” 

She cuts you off. “Yes, are you?” 

You nod. “Emmanuelle Pichon, I want you to take my virginity.” 

She smiles. “I want you to take mine.” You get on top of her and she slowly guides you in and lets out a little gasp as you enter her pussy. You can’t help but also gasp as her pussy envelopes your cock. The two of you remain like this for a few moments, staring into each other’s eyes. She nods and you start thrusting your dick and she starts to moan. Wrapping her arms around you and pulling you close, she tells you to go faster. It isn’t long before you are fucking her passionately and the both of you are moaning and panting. She’s so quiet which just adds to the sensuality of it all. She can get loud, but she's not a screamer. After a while, you notice that she is gripping you so tight, she is drawing blood. You decide to lean in closer and kiss her passionately as you keep sliding your dick in and out of her tight pussy. She breaks off the kiss and gently pushes your chest up so you are looking into each other’s eyes. “I’m close” is all she says and you can feel her pussy getting tighter around your cock, which is causing you to get close. 

“So am I." 

“Go faster” so you speed up and she tells you she’s going to cum and you tell her that you’re going to cum. You both moan and shake as you two cum at the same time. Collapsing on top of her, you two just lay there panting. Rolling over so you are next to her, you look at her and give her a goofy grin which she returns. 

“That was amazing.” 

She just nods. "So you up for switching spots?" She asks, and you nod. Twitch just grins as she gets up and plays with your dick to get it nice and hard. She then slowly lowers herself onto your dick, once again the both of you gasp and moan, then she starts to ride you. She starts off slow, then slowly increases speed, with her tits bouncing up and down. You can't help but grab them and play with them. She just moans even louder, which just increases how much pleasure you feel. Soon it becomes so overwhelming that you can't continue to play with her tits, your arms fall to your sides, and she then alternates her speed, driving you crazy. Your vision starts to spin, and as she is riding you, you end up passing out from the pleasure of it all. A few moments later you wake up, and Twitch is looking at you concerned, "I knew you were sensitive, but are you ok?" she asks. 

You smile. "Yeah, still game?" 

She just mounts you again and rides you, her pussy soon tightens up and your dick starts to throb. Once again you erupt inside her and she cums, coating your dick in her cum once more. She collapses onto you panting. You two kiss for a while before she gets off of you. "You really liked it that time," she says with a grin, and you just weakly nod, drawing her in close. 

"I'm very happy we were each other's first." You whisper to her. 

"Same here," she replies, and you two fall asleep in each other’s arms. 

You wake up the next day and just stare at this amazingly beautiful woman who you love for a few moments before she wakes up and looks at you. She smiles. 

“Hey, you.” 

You return the smile “Hey you,” Kissing her on the head, you say “So last night was fun.” 

She giggles. “You could say that. I still want to do a few more things tonight.” She winks and grins. Grabbing your hand, she takes you to the shower where you both get cleaned. In your respective rooms, you get dressed, Twitch changes her sheets and opens the windows. After a quick breakfast, you two go to your room. 

You point to the photos and everything else the girls have given you. “Where should I put all of that?” you ask her. 

She raises an eyebrow. “Why should you move them? I’m not jealous or anything. Besides I like it.” 

It’s your turn to raise an eyebrow. “You like it?” 

She grins, “It’s not like it’s you’re boasting or anything. Think of it as a sign of how you helped us unwind over a few months or of a unique form of hazing. Besides, it’s not like the guys or your family is going to see any of this. I’m serious, I don’t want you to take any of this down.” 

You just shrug. “Yes dear.” She gives you a playful punch on the arm. 

Then she looks a bit awkward. “Is everything ok?” you ask. 

“Sort of?” she pauses. “Well, it’s just that, well um… I’ve got some leave available and um….” She blushes and twists some of her hair around a finger. “I’ve got a few… um…. Well, some of GIGN is going to be in the Bastille Day parade, so I'm going to be in the parade, so I'm also going to meet up with my GIGN graduating class, and the week after that, I've got a family reunion …since we’re you know officially dating, I figure that this is the best time to….” She trails off blushing. 

You smile. “I’d love to meet your family. You’ve already met mine, twice.” 

She laughs. “Neither of those two times really count.” Twitch gives you a big hug and a kiss on the cheek. “Thanks.” You wave her thanks off. 

“Not a problem” She continues “Oh by the way, when we’re with my family, it’s my real name. They don’t know as much about what I do as your family does. All they know is that I’m something with GIGN. As for the GIGN reunion, no need for a cover story, just tell them the truth.” She smiles, "Well you don't have to tell them the entire truth." 

You return the smile "Ok so how are we going to explain, well us to your family? Who I am and how we met and all of that? Wait, since when is GIGN in the Bastille Day parade?” 

She just rolls her eyes. “I’m just reminding you what name to use, most of my friends call me Em or Emily. As for the rest of it, one thing at a time. Let’s just get through tonight first.” She winks. 

The two of you go to the lounge later that day for lunch and everyone seems to be there. You and Twitch just blush and a few of them laugh, which means everyone figured out what happened between the two of you. 

Doc is the first to speak up. “I better not have to deliver any of your kids anytime soon.” 

IQ throws a pillow at him. “You aren’t their mothers Doc.” 

Doc catches it and grins “Yeah I know, but the kids need to start hearing the ‘when are we getting grandkids’ remarks as soon as possible.” Twitch just buries her head in her hands, and you casually flip Doc off, to which he throws the pillow at you and laughs along with everyone else. 

"Doc I've got an overprotective Jewish mother, I'm going to be getting subtle hints about marriage and grandkids. I'm already used to it even though it hasn't happened yet." 

Cav walks up and flings an arm around Twitch. "You still better share him with me." Twitch just laughs. 

"Of course I will. I know how much you like playing with your food."

You raise an eyebrow. "Food? Really?"

"Oh get a room you three." Vigil jokes. 


	35. Chapter 35

That night you two are in your room and Twitch has her drones of course. It’s a lot different than last night. She’s the one doing most of the foreplay and when she gets to kissing you down to the space between your neck and shoulders, you can't help but squirm and laugh. 

"Oh that's right you are ticklish. Never got to find all of your ticklish spots" Twitch says. She just grins. "I'm going to have so much more fun with you now." It isn’t long before she’s on top of you in the bed having quickly found all of your ticklish spots and you are in putty in her hands. 

“Now I’ve got a surprise for you. I was one of the ones who raided your place and when no one was looking, I skimmed through your porn collection. So I know all about your fetishes.” She grins. She jiggles her tits in front of you. “Suck one” she grabs your head and pushes you to one which you start to suck. It isn’t long before you figure out the surprise and you moan. She found your lactation porn and she has induced lactation. You just suck her breast and you find yourself pinching her other nipple, causing milk to squirt out. Twitch just moans in pleasure, telling you to keep sucking. She starts to jerk you off as you just keep sucking and sucking alternating between each tit. You keep that up as her moans and pants increase and she cums. Once she recovers, she looks down at you. “I’m not done yet.” Just like the first time, you are soon surrounded by drones and your cock and her mouth are covered in whipped cream. It’s an amazing deepthroat like before, the gagging, the whipped cream, the occasional zaps from her drones, and she is able to bring you to the edge multiple times. Sensing that you wouldn’t be able to last another round of that, she stops and once you calm down, she coats her tits and your cock once again in whipped cream and you are treated to another whipped cream and now this time, occasional drone zap titfuck. A few times, you almost lose control, but you manage to hold back. “I’m going to have so much fun with you,” Twitch says again in that amazingly sexy French accent before she mounts your cock and starts to ride you. You grab her tits and squeeze them, milking her and she moans in pleasure. She’s brutal, not staying at one speed for long, going slow, then fast and rough, then slow before going back to fast and rough. The slapping sound of fucking her pussy is close to driving you over the edge as if your moans along with pants, whimpers, and of course the shaking of the bed are proof enough of that. She moans with pleasure and you keep squeezing and pinching her tits. Soon she fires all of the drones at the same spots as last time, causing your dick to spasm as you bust a nut deep into her, squeeze had on her tits, which causes more milk to squirt out, and she cums as you blow your load into her. The drones keep firing until you are completely drained. It just so happens that the entire thing was so intense that you end up passing out. 

Next thing you know, Twitch has showered. “Good you’re awake.” She giggles. “Didn’t expect you to pass out like that again. I must be really good then.” You just weakly nod. She stands up. “Do you have enough energy for one more round?” A smile is the only reply you give. She beams and claps her hands once. “Good now get off the bed.” You get off the bed and she lays down, picks up the whipped cream from off the table and empties it between her tits. “What are you waiting for?” You climb on top of her and start to titfuck her. She grabs your hands and puts them on her tits “Squeeze” so as you titfuck her you squeeze her tits, and for some reason, you are shocked that she begins to lactate again. This just drives the both of you even crazier and you keep going faster and faster titfucking her, as she moans. Your panting increases as you get close to your limit and she can tell, all she does is smile and wink. That just drives you over the edge and you tightly squeeze her tits, causing more milk to shoot out as you shoot your load all over her neck. Twitch lets out a soft moan and shakes, obviously, all of this also got her to cum. Taking your hands off of her tits, you just flop down next to her on the bed, just watching as she licks up some of the cum. She gets up and wipes the rest of it off with her panties. 

“You know you’re going to run out of panties soon if you keep doing that,” you tell her with a playful smile. Putting the panties down, she gets back into bed with you after getting the blanket and pulling it up. 

“If that’s the case then I guess you will have to take me panty shopping. After all, it is your fault, with all of those thick loads.” She says teasingly with a wink. 

"Or you could just not wear any panties," you reply with a wink. She gives you balls a playful slap. 

"Then what am I going to clean up your mess with?" 

"Oh, I don't know" you reply, running your hands over her tits, gently squeezing them once then gently sucking them for a bit. "Your bras?" She lets out a soft moan, she wraps her arms around you and kisses you. 

"Since you've passed out twice, guess we're going to have to build up your stamina or something, with more training" She winks. You just grin, pull her close and you two fall asleep. 


	36. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You start on the most dangerous mission a guy can go on, meeting the parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I started a job that is 12-hour shifts basically every day so I don't know when I'll have the time to publish consistently.

It isn’t long before you are getting ready for the most dangerous mission ever, meeting Emmanuelle’s parents. To her credit, she does help you figure out what to wear so you don’t embarrass the both of you. 

“You still don’t have any sense of what to wear do you?” 

You just shrug. “Never really cared about that stuff before.” 

She just shakes her head. “For starters, the weather right now is, for the most part, the equivalent of spring here. Not shorts weather, but you can wear a t-shirt with a light jacket or a hoodie. But it sometimes it can get into shorts weather and the forecast says we may have a few of those days so pack some shorts. As for the reunion, I’ve got a big family, so it’s a few days longer than the time in Paris, but there's nothing really formal except for a few of the dinners. Kakis and a polo or dress shirt are fine, but one of your light sweaters would work as well for those. The only formal event is the dinner on the last night, so bring your suit. I can tell you’re going to be nervous enough, so I won’t make you wear any of your medals. The GIGN event isn’t formal, again so no worries. That just about covers it.”

Once that is done, she gives you a rundown of the schedule for the trip. You two leave early in the morning for Paris, where you will get picked up by a friend of Twitch's who is going to let you two crash at her place for the week. The parade is on Saturday, so her parents are going to meet the both of you after the parade and then take you to her house on Monday. 

“About that. Do they know about us and you have a guest room right?” 

Again, that grin. “They don’t know about us, and we have a guest room, but I’ve got a futon in my room you’re going to be sleeping on.” The reunion will last about a week or so and since the nearest airport in France is a few hours away, you two will be leaving from Luxembourg to get a connecting flight to London, which will then take you home.

Looking out the window as the flight takes off, you feel Twitch take your hand in hers and gives it a squeeze. Looking at over at her, you smile. 

“Yeah I’m nervous, but I guess that’s normal.” 

Giving your hand another quick squeeze, she tells you not to worry and once the flight levels out, you two decide to get some sleep so you can adjust your internal clocks since you will get into Paris around 2 PM EST, which is 8 PM there. You finally arrive at the Paris airport on time and manage to get your luggage a bit later than you thought. Twitch lets her friend know that you two are out of the airport and the friend pulls up in an SUV. A woman roughly the same age and height as Twitch gets out. She has shoulder-length hair dyed bright green, average build, and blue eyes.

"Marie!" Twitch says as she hugs her friend. They exchange some French, which you can only assume is the usual “It’s been so long since I've seen you, how are you doing?” stuff. 

Marie looks over at you and asks “Who’s this?”, again you think she does in French. Twitch walks back to you, holds your hand, and gives Marie a wink. 

“This is my boyfriend.” She is now speaking in English. 

Marie raises an eyebrow. “A boyfriend? That's a first for you. When did this happen?” 

“Work" 

Marie grins, "I want details" 

Twitch returns the grin. "Tomorrow" 

Marie looks you over and shakes her head. "A boyfriend. Wow, I've known Em for my entire life, and she's never shown an interest in anyone. We joked her standards were just too high. She said she just wanted a cute smart nerdy guy. Guess you fulfill her requirements." Twitch just gives a sly smile. Marie loads everything into the SUV and by the time you get to her place, and unpack in the guest room, it's very late, so everyone just goes to sleep.


	37. Chapter 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marie learns all about you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. I changed jobs and the hours make it very difficult to get any writing done.

Sunlight streaming through the windows wakes you up. Yawning and turning over in the bed, you see that Twitch has already gotten up because the bed is empty and you hear the shower. Walking over to the bathroom, you knock. 

“Room for one more?” 

“Let’s find out.” 

Opening the door, you can’t help but enjoy the sight of her showering, covered in soap. Looking over at you she winks and starts to run her hands over her soaped up body, playing with her tits and fingering herself before pushing against the glass, her tits clearly covered in soap and some milk is leaking out. She slides open the door and waves you over and you join her in the shower. 

“It’s a bit tight in here,” you say, looking up at her. 

Twitch just grins, lathers up some more, and starts to rub the soap all over you. Getting down to your throbbing dick, she aggressively soaps it up, but that’s all she does even though you are groaning. For your part, you play with her tits, suck them, play with her pussy and manage to get her to cum. 

“You’re mean,” you say as you two finish showering. 

All she does is grin before she walks out of the bathroom. Grabbing a bathrobe and putting it on, you follow her and ask “Um… not that I’m complaining, but shouldn’t you put something on?” 

She says nothing, just shakes her ass at you and you two are soon in the kitchen. Marie is already there. Naked. 

You can’t help but blush and say ‘Um…’ 

She turns around and you get a better look at her. You already knew she has shoulder-length hair dyed bright green, average build, and blue eyes from last night, but you didn’t notice her tits that much. They look to be the same size as Twitches tits. Marie notices your discomfort and just laughs as you quickly look away. 

“Oh,” Twitch says. “Forgot to tell you about that. Marie likes to do that, walk around without clothes on. It’s a French thing. I’m not going to be upset if you can’t stare” she continues, slipping an arm around you and walks you over to Marie. “Just don’t get any ideas.” She slaps you on the ass again to let you know she is just teasing you. You return the swat. She then removes your robe. "There now you're fitting in much better." 

Marie looks you over. “I can see why you like him Em. Never thought skinny and not that in shape was your type, but then again, none of us really gave it any thought. Also didn’t know you had a thing for guys with scars.” She points to the matching Star Wars necklaces you two are wearing. "Knew it. Total nerd." Walking over to the cabinets and appliances, she looks over at you two. “So the usual I bet. Mint chocolate chip pancakes with whipped cream?” 

Twitch just beams. Marie looks over at you. “Like I said last night, I’ve known her since we were little kids and she always told us that when she started dating that her boyfriend would have to like mint-chocolate chip pancakes with whipped cream.” 

“Since you’ve known her so long, you must have some great stories.” You reply, sitting down on a chair at the kitchen table next to Twitch. 

Working on making the breakfast, Marie says she does. “But I’m not telling you anything until Em tells me all about how you two became a thing.” She gives a chuckle. “So you met through work? Like I said last night, I want details. No need to hold anything out, I’m also GIGN.” 

You look over at Twitch, who is looking at you. “So do you want me to tell it?” She asks. 

Before you can answer, Marie, walks over with breakfast. “Of course I want it from you Em.” She says as she puts down the pancakes in front of you two. “But breakfast first” Once breakfast is done and everything is cleaned up, Marie shows the both of you over to the sitting room, where she takes a comfy looking chair across from the very comfy couch you and Twitch sit on. 

Again Marie looks over at you. “So Em, spill.” Twitch smiles and wraps an arm around you, pulling you over so your head is on her resting on her shoulder.

“Well like I said, we meet through work.” 

Looking over at Marie, you see her raise an eyebrow. “Forgive me but he doesn’t look like the type of person you would meet at work.” She points at the scars from DC on your chest. “Or is that what you mean by ‘meeting at work’?” 

Twitch just laughs. “No that’s not because of me.” Looking over at you she winks before looking back up. “Well, sort of.” 

Marie just leans in. “Sort of? This is going to be good.” 

Again, Twitch grins. “Yes it is good.” She then tells the sanitized version of the story of your first encounter and everything else. 

Marie just leans back when Twitch is done. “Well that’s a very good story and not what I expected, but I have a feeling you are leaving some stuff out, but I'm confident that you two have fucked a few times. Do your parents know?” 

Twitch shifts a bit, obviously a bit uncomfortable. “I want to surprise them” 

Marie says something in French before going back to English. “Really? Surprise them? Getting a promotion or reassigned is a surprise, this” she waves at you. “This is a heart attack” 

Twitch waves it off. “Stop being so dramatic Marie." Another grin, “As for leaving stuff out, I can neither confirm or deny if there is any more information about that.” Everyone just laughs at that. 

“Oh that totally confirms that you two have fucked a few times.” Marie says. Giving you two a naughty grin she says “I bet Em is amazing in bed. I always thought she had a kinky side with all of that tech nerd side, especially that shock drone. Twitch just throws a pillow at her and Marie catches it grinning. “You know Em, as one of your best friends, I should really make sure he’s the right guy for you.” She winks. 

You just sit up, wrap an arm around Twitch, and kiss her on her cheek. “We’re good.” You tell Marie and Twitch just grins at you. 

“Well Marie is my one of my best friends….” you just laugh and run a hand over her clit. She gives you a playful slap. 

Marie sighs. "If you two keep this up, I'm going to get wet," she says with a playful smile. 

All Twitch does is grab you and pull you up. “Come on let’s get dressed. I want to show you around.” 

Marie also gets up and stretches. “Yeah, I’ll get dressed and join you two if you want.” 

You and Twitch just shrug. “Great. So where are we going?” Marie asks. 

“I’d figure we would just wing it.” Twitch says as everyone leaves to get dressed. Five minutes later, everyone is dressed 

“So no camera?” Twitch asks you, “I know you packed it.” 

“I didn’t want to look too touristy right off the bat.”

She smiles. “You’re with us. Don’t worry about that.” 

As you go to get your camera, you hear Marie ask "Oh so he’s a photographer as well? Have any private sessions yet?” and Twitch replies "Hush you"

You come back and just wrap an arm around her and pull her closer to you.

Marie notices this and smiles. “That’s really cute. I’m serious. Never thought a guy could be so. ….. clingy. No that’s not right. So head of heels in love and hopelessly romantic.” 

You just give Twitch a squeeze. “Learn something new every day Marie.” 

As all of you get ready to leave, there’s a knock on the door and Marie opens it. In front of her are four fully decked out GIGN operators, two of whom are carrying large metal suitcases. They look at everyone in the room, have a quick conversation with Marie in French and Marie lets them enter. Once they enter and the door is closed, the two holding the suitcase puts them down on the floor, and then they all remove their masks. It isn’t long before some introductions are made and you find out that they are four of Twitch and Marie’s GIGN friends. Francis, Charles, James, and Andrew. 

" So Em has a boyfriend?” Charles says as the four of them look at you. “Going to have to get the details of that at the dinner tomorrow. Right, so the reason for this visit.” 

Francis picks up one suitcase and puts it on the table, while James does the same with the other, but this one is on the couch. 

“Something Em sent over I take it. Her toys or something, whatever it is, we had to deliver it and make sure you are you. Rules and such.” Francis shakes his head as he waves a hand at you and Twitch. “Go ahead open them and show us.” 

You and Twitch go over and open the suitcase on the table. Naturally, since she's in the parade, her uniform, including her drones. You raise an eyebrow and point to the drones.

"I brought them because I like showing them off to everyone at GIGN who hasn’t seen them yet.” She replies with a smile. You just roll your eyes and she just points to one of the drones. “Careful, you know what these do,” Twitch says teasingly. 

“Ok stop flirting and open the second suitcase, some of us have a job to do,” James says half joking. 

You open the suitcase and Twitch lets out a low whistle. Everyone just looks at her. 

“Well?” Andrew says, “Are you just going to stare at whatever is in there or are you going to show us?” 

Twitch just looks at you and you pick the items up. The first is the EMP rifle, the second is the EMP handgun, the third is the Farnsworth rifle, and the fourth is something you’ve talked to the R&D guys about. It’s the Farnsworth rifle cut down into a handgun form. You hold examine it in your hand. It's a dull silver, with a very science fiction design with a small knob for the shock level. 

“What the hell are those?” Marie asks as everyone looks at you two. 

Twitch just points at you and you raise an eyebrow. “You can tell them besides I know you want to show off your toys as much as I do.” She says and you grin. 

“Well, these are little inventions of my own.” 

Charles cuts you off. “Of course, Em’s boyfriend is a mad scientist. Stop right there. You’re coming to the dinner tomorrow. Thank god it’s in a private place so we don’t have to worry about, well this” he says waving at the weapons and the suitcase. “Ok boys, let’s go.” He finishes as the other guys stand up, suit back up, and they all leave. 

Once the door closes, Marie looks at you. “I can’t wait until tomorrow. Spill.” 

So you explain what all of them do. When you are done, Marie is just looking at you, with a grin. “I can see why you and Em get along. Both mad scientists. That doesn’t explain why they are here.” She looks at Twitch. 

“Our boss told me to make sure that the both of us were armed at all times. I just thought we were going to be sent my stuff for the parade and he was going to get the M9.” Twitch explains. She points to the rest of it. “No idea why all of this was sent. I mean the rifles are going to have to stay here unless we throw him into a uniform or something and that’s not going to happen.” 

Something catches her eye. “What’s that?” she asks pointing to a sticky note that fell to the floor. 

Marie picks it up and hands it to Twitch. “It’s addressed to you two”. 

“Carry one of these side arms and the rifles if you can get away with it, I know you two and one of you will end up blabbing out of your nerdniess so I figured that you two should have them on hand” She finishes the note. “From the boss” and you nod. Marie and Twitch look at you. 

“So which one are you taking?” Marie asks, and you hold the Farnsworth pistol up. 

“This one of course.” You say as you get up. Pausing for a moment you blush. “Um… how…” 

They both laugh and Twitch shows you how to conceal carry it so it’s strapped to a holster under your right arm, next to your chest hidden by your light jacket. Twitch just holsters hers to the left side of her chest, also hidden by her jacket. “What do we do about security?” You ask, as the three of you put everything in the cases and get ready to leave again. 

“Marie and I have our National Gendarmerie badges so just let one of us go first if we have to deal with security and they will just wave us through. To be on the safe side, just flash your Paramedic badge as you walk by, no one actually looks at what they say, they just see a badge and that’s it.” Twitch says. 

“Ok but that if there’s the off chance we get separated and” You begin, but Twitch cuts you off. 

“Oh stop worrying so much. On the off chance that does happen, just show them this” she says, tossing you a small card. “It’s a card saying you have a permit to carry a weapon.” 

She then wraps an arm around you and the three of you leave. Once outside, Marie suggests that the three of you just start to wander around until one of you sees something interesting. 


	38. Chapter 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marie starts to show you and Twitch around Paris.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Sort of. Yes, I know it's short, but I figured that I could make Paris a few chapters.

As expected, it’s very crowded, but you three manage to avoid that because Marie knows of the off the beaten path, less touristy areas. One of the places you visit is the 13th Arrondissement, which has an office of Twitches favorite video game companies, Ubisoft. As you get closer to the Ubi office, Marie asks you two if you want to visit and Twitch asks her how she can manage that. 

“Well, you have to keep this a secret, but I’m helping them develop a new first-person shooter game about various special forces and paramilitary police forces.” 

Twitch gives her a big hug. “Congrats! I admit I’m a bit jealous.” 

Marie laughs. “Thanks, I’m sure I can convince them to let you help out from time to time.” 

She then gives you two a tour of the office and Twitch can’t help but hit up the little gift shop they have. After the Ubi office, you three go to the Quai d’Austerlitz, another out of the way area that has a more local feel so you stop for lunch at one of Marie's favorite cafés. You can’t help but notice as an ambulance goes by with lights and sirens on. 

“Let me guess, you’re itching to chase that down to see where it is going? Or itching to respond to the call by yourself? Or is it both?” Marie jokes, watching you turn your head as it goes by. 

“Both” Twitch replies before you can even open your mouth. “I know you very well. I’m betting that you have some US EMS patches on you to give out to any squads you manage to see also.” 

“I plead the 5th” you mutter, crossing your arms. 

“Nice try.” Marie says as Twitch laughs. 

“You really picked yourself up a nerd haven’t you Em?” 

“Oh please, swapping patches is a first responder and military thing anywhere. You’re telling me that you don’t swap patches when you visit other units?” You ask.

“Ok yeah, we do that, but still, we don’t go on vacation carrying spare GIGN patches ready to hand them out to police or fire or EMS stations.” Twitch replies. “Like I said Em, you caught yourself a nerd.” 

“Jealous?” Twitch asks.

“Nah not at all. Not my type. Not aggressive enough. I can tell he’s… not the kind to take control.” 

You blush.

Twitch moves her chair over next to you. “That’s not 100% true.” 

Marie raises an eyebrow. “Oh?” 

Twitch takes one of your hands in hers, but before she can say anything you speak up. “Yeah. Well sort of. In a way. Ish. People think that us submissive guys are afraid of being in control or don’t like power or are weak or are afraid or something. That’s not really true. While a dome-submissive dynamic is about power, it’s not that one has power and the other doesn’t. Well it’s more than power. It’s trust. Subs are subs, well at least for me, I like being a sub because… well…” you sigh “For me being a sub says that you trust your dome 100%. That you are trusting that they know you, that they aren’t afraid to… it’s hard to explain. But subs have power in any relationship, just like in any relationship, both partners have power. Subs don’t just lose any power, they offer it up willingly, but both know that the sub can end the play, the sex, whatever you want to call it if the sub doesn’t feel comfortable. I offer up my power to Em because I trust her, trust that she knows what my limit is and will never intentionally go past it. Just like how I know she trusts me. I just trust her with the most intimate aspect of my life because I love her so much.” You give a goofy grin. “I’m a hopeless romantic what can I say?” 

Twitch gives you a kiss on the cheek and Marie just sits back, thinking about all of it. “Never thought of it that way. Still, you aren’t my type.” 

Twitch grins “Good because you wouldn’t even be able to get him from me. He’s still a submissive, so he’s all mine.” 

“Yup, I’m all hers.” You say as you rest your head on her chest. 

Twitch looks down at you and smiles. “And I’m all his” She gives you a kiss.

“Always figured you were a hopeless romantic Em.” Marie says with a smile. “Come on let’s go, we’ve got more to see.” 


	39. Chapter 39

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finally meet the rest of GIGN and are surprised by a few things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who knew that you could get writers' block with sex chapters? Not this guy.

That night was the GIGN reunion dinner, so you and Twitch are looking forward to showing off your gadgets. Twitch of course looks amazing, with her hair now dyes bright blue with magenta stripes and wearing a jeans and a t-shirt with a light hoodie. You of course can’t help but wear dark blue cargo pants and a long sleeve shirt from one of your old EMS squads. She looks amazing in anything, or without anything. After you and Twitch load up your toys, Marie takes all of you to the GIGN base, right outside of Paris and as you all get out, Twitch notices that you’re a bit nervous but reassures you that you will be fine as she takes one of your hands in one of hers. Once you three enter one of the smaller cafeterias, everyone claps as Twitch enters which causes her to blush and you give her a kiss on the cheek. 

“So you’re a bit of a celebrity because of Rainbow. Very nice.” 

“Oh shush you” 

“What? I can’t be proud of my girlfriend?” 

Very quietly so only you can hear she adds, “Your girlfriend and Mistress you mean?” causing you to blush which gets her to laugh. Once the three of you make it to one of the tables, a few people ask about you and once Twitch says that you’re her boyfriend, a few people wolf whistle. Naturally, they want to know how it happened so Twitch tells the sanitized story. The GIGN medics tell you that sometime tonight, you will all have to swap ‘war stories’ and you just grin. 

“So we’ve been told that your boyfriend is as much of a mad scientist as you are.” One of the guys says. “Well show us.” So you open up the first case and take out the EMP weapons. 

“So these are my first invention, EMP weapons. They can take out anything within a decent radius of the… er… bullet… thing. Never really figured out what to call what it shoots really.” Everyone laughs. “So the rifle holds forty rounds and can be either rapid fire or single shot. It’s been very useful in a few missions. Range of a few hundred meters.” 

“As a sniper I’m curious. Can it be a sniper rifle?” Charles asks. “Don’t see the need, but yeah.” 

“Where did you get this idea anyway?” Someone else asks. 

“Honestly no idea.” 

“Typical mad scientist” Francis mutters. 

“Anyway” you put down the rifle, and take out the pistol. “Just about the same thing, but a pistol obviously. Not as a large magazine, but it does have an overload feature. Like the rifle, this has been very useful in missions.” You pause and look at Twitch. “I can talk about you know… that mission right?” 

“You mean... that that one? Yeah. Nothing is classified between spec ops.” 

“Like I was saying, it has been useful in a few missions. You are all aware of DC a few months ago right?” 

“Of course” Charles says. 

“The part with the rescue of Congress would have been very difficult without both of these. Those chem bombs were on tripwires attached to the doors. So after we decided on which door to breach, I fired the pistol under the gap between the door and the floor. I switched to the rifle to take out the remaining three along with the suicide bombers. Overall these EMP weapons are very good with disabling explosives and other electronics that otherwise would be problematic to deal with.” 

“Very creative.” Says one of the girls in the room. “I’m Claudia, R&D and ECM. So what’s in the other case?” 

“Thanks. Now the other case is a newer toy. Only brought out, about three months ago.” You say as you open the case and take out the rifle. 

“Now that looks very interesting,” Claudia says and you nod. 

“Of course it is, he stole the idea from me.” Twitch says, wraping an arm around you. 

You roll your eyes, “Not entirely, but she’s right, the basic idea came from her drones. It’s her drones but in rifle form.” You explain and give off the specs. Then do the same with the pistol. 

“That’s… wow… and we thought Twitch had a thing for shock systems.” Claudia replies. She then grins. “I think we can figure out how you really got that idea.” 

“The drones did cause me to think of this.” 

“Can you pass them around?” 

“Of course.” 

Claudia and a few others are all smiles as you pass them around. Some of them take time to examine everything and a few ask if they can test them out tonight, again you look at Twitch who nods. 

“Sure. Just don’t use the Farnsworth stuff on any of us.” You say with a chuckle. 

“No fun” Twitch says quietly so only you can hear 

"Time and an place. How about when we get back from this trip?“ you reply

"Or earlier" she gives your ass a quick squeeze. 

"The newbies want to see Twitch's drones.” Jean, one of the operators who graduated with Twitch and Marie says. 

Twitch just grins and shows off her babies. Of course, the new members love the drones. After dinner, everyone goes to the shooting range and test out your inventions while you and the medics swap ‘war stories’. You being you, you can’t help but give the medics and the GIGN ops in general some US EMS patches. Twitch can’t help roll her eyes at that and Marie again calls you a nerd. You get GIGN medic (from the GIGN medics), GIGN R&D, and GIGN ECM (from Claudia) patches in return. A few group photos later, the GIGN commander walks in and everyone, including you snap to attention. You snapping to attention raises some eyebrows, but nothing is said. The commander walks up to you holding a case. 

“So, you’re the American we’ve been hearing so much about.” 

“Yes sir.” 

“This is an informal event, no need for formality and you don’t even have a rank or being affiliated-at least officially- with any law enforcement or military organization if I have been told correctly.” He opens the case. “Based on what we have seen in the news and what we have been told through official channels, we’ve decided to make you an honorary member of GIGN.” He gives you a GIGN patch and a GIGN badge. You’re speechless. He smiles. “Unofficially it’s because you’re dating Twitch, so welcome to the family.” Everyone chuckles as you and Twitch blush. 

“Did you have anything to do with this?” you ask her. 

“That’s classified.” She then gives you a kiss on the cheek. You take accept the gift and even though it’s an informal event, everyone, including the commander and Twitch snap to attention. Once again, speechless, you automatically return the salute at which point everyone comes up to congratulate you. 

“Just want to make sure, I’m not in the parade later this week right?” you joke 

“Well now that you mention it...” Twitch says with a smile. You just roll your eyes. A few hours later, the reunion/dinner is over, so Marie takes you and Twitch back to her apartment. You have to deal with a nasty thunderstorm and even though it isn’t far from her car, by the time you get inside, all of you are soaked. Back in your room, Twitch takes the gifts and puts them in your suitcase while you put the weapons cases in a safe spot. She then walks up and wraps her arms around you. “Welcome to GIGN.” She nibbles on your earlobes before facing you and giving you a kiss, which you return. “So want to celebrate? I brought your bondage kit.” She slowly runs one hand down to your crotch. 

“Such a naughty girl you are.” 

“What can I say? You make me a naughty girl.” 

“Well, they say that Paris is the most romantic city in the world. I’ve always wondered why.” 

“Let me show you then.” She starts to take off your soaking wet clothes. There’s a knock on the door. It’s Marie of course. 

“I know what you two are going to be up to. All I ask is that you two keep it down.” 

Twitch giggles. “If we don’t?” 

“Then I’m going to have to come in and put an end to your fun.” 

“No promises. I have a better idea.” 

“What’s that?” 

“Join in on the fun.” 

You look at Twitch. “What?” 

“Yeah, come on, it will be fun. It’s not like you’re cheating on me and we sort of have a quasi-open relationship. Plus, I want her to be a notch in my belt.” 

“Really?” 

“Yeah.” 

“You sure?” 

She walks over to you “Hey if you don’t want to fuck Marie, that’s fine. I get that and she will understand as well. She can just play with me while you fuck me.” She gives a sly grin. “Besides, when would you say no to girl on girl action?” 

“Fair enough. If you really want to, then I’m ok with this.” 

Twitch slaps your ass then opens the door and pulls Marie in. Marie looks you over again. 

“You know I’ve occasionally wondered what it would be like to turn a guy into putty and have him follow my every command.” Twitch lays out your limits to Marie then you’re thrown onto the bed, and they take off each other’s clothes then start to make out while fingering each other. You just watch and fight the urge to jerk off since you aren’t tied up. Twitch notices this and stops. 

“Are you being a tease Em?” Marie asks. 

“No just need to deal with my toy” 

“Deal with?” 

“Yeah, he’s unrestrained, can’t have that. I want to make sure he doesn’t go anywhere.” 

“Need help?” 

“Sure” They then get the restraints from your bag and tie you up. 

“You know, I think I may like this, having a guy helpless.” 

“Good” Then then resume making out and fingering each other and you just moan. Marie and Twitch start to shake and they cum at the same time then lick off each other’s cum. “Marie dear could you get the whipped cream?” Twitch asks as you moan. 

“Sounds like fun. Want your drones as well?” 

“Sure.” As Marie leaves, Twitch walks up to you. “So Marie. How far…” she asks softly 

“Um… not really sure yet.” 

“Double titfuck with and without whipped cream?” Your dick just throbs in reply and Twitch grins. “Pussy?” 

“Eating or fucking?” 

“Start with eating?” 

“I’m fine with eating. As for fucking, I’ll let you two know if it gets to that point.” 

“No problem” She kisses you on the cheek. Then gets on top of you and starts to ride you. Marie comes back with everything. 

“Starting the real fun without me?” 

“Sit on his face,” Twitch says pausing her ride. Marie puts everything down and shoves her pussy into your face. “What are you waiting for? Eat our Mistress Marie’s pussy!” She demands and you start to eat her out, your tongue probing her pussy and you occasionally nibble on her clit before going back to eating her out. 

“Oh god! He’s amazing!” Marie cries out as her legs press tightly against your head. 

Twitch manages to pant out “He’s had a lot of training. I’ll tell you the rest… oh god! I’m going to cum! I’m so close! I’m cumming!” her pussy clenches hard around your dick as she shakes and moans, cumming on your dick. “I’m going to keep riding you until you shoot your load into me!” Without warning, Marie also cums and after a few moments moves down your body to start to play with Twitches tits. 

“Oh you’re lactating!” 

“Yes, it’s a fetish of his.” Twitch manages to pant. Marie starts to suck one of Twitches tits and she plays with the other. All of this starts to become too much for you. 

“Mistress Twitch.” 

“Cum inside me! Do it! Shoot that thick load inside my pussy! Your Mistress demands it!” Twitch starts to ride you harder and digs her nails into your sides. You erupt inside her, thrusting as much as you can as your dick spasms multiple times. As you get soft, Marie keeps up her assault on Twitches tits until Twitch cums again. They get off of you and Marie decides that she wants a taste of you so she starts to suck out your cum from Twitches pussy which gets Twitch to cum. Once Marie is satisfied, they both lay down on either side of you, panting heavily. 

“Wow I get why you like him. He’s amazing.” Marie says looking over at Twitch. “Now what was that about training?” 

Twitch smiles and runs a hand over your chest. “Ok so I didn’t tell you the entire story him and his involvement with us.” Marie raises and eyebrow. Twitch gets up and pulls something out of her suitcase. It’s a DVD. She flashes a naugty grin at you. “It’s the entire collection.” 

“Entire collection?” Marie asks. 

“Yeah, it’s a fun collection of movies.” Twitch replies as she pops it into the TV. She then walks back, turns the TV on, gets back on the bed next to you and hits the play button on the remote. “You’re going to enjoy this Marie.” You groan. Twitch nibbles on one of your earlobes. “It’s going to be fun” She then removes the restraints and wraps her arms around you. It isn’t long before the video gets to Cavs first session with you and you immediately get hard. As it gets to the titfucking, your dick starts to throb, drawing the attention of Twitch and Marie. 

“So you like getting titfucked?” Marie asks as she leans over. “I’ve never done that with a guy before…” She glances at Twitch. “Is it fun?” Twitch nods. 

“You’re missing out on a lot of fun with that.” Without a word, Marie moves over and your dick is engulfed between her tits, causing you to moan. 

“My my, my, you like it already? Let’s see how well your stamina training has been going.” Marie says as she starts to slide her tits up and down your dick, slowly building up speed. 

“I’ve got an idea,” Twitch says as she sits on you and squeezes Marie’s tits as they go up and down. 

“Oh Em!” Marie moans. Twitch then shoves her pussy into your face so you start to eat her out, which gets her to moan. It isn’t long before your dick is oozing precum so Twitch gets off of you and Marie starts to lick the tip of your dick, increasing your spasms and panting. “You want to cum over Mistress Marie’s tits don’t you?” Marie asks. “Yes Mistress Marie, I’d love to cum all over your tits.” “Well then what are you waiting for? Do it my fuck toy. Unload over my tits.” “I’m…I’m going to…” “Do it NOW!” Marie shouts and you blow your load all over her tits. Laying there panting, you watch Marie look at the mess you made and she runs a finger through it before licking her finger. “Very tasty. I can see why you like it.” She looks at Twitch. “I could use some help cleaning this up…” She gets up and walks over to Twitch who starts to lick if off of Marie’s tits. 

“I love how he tastes.” Twitch says as she finishes up. 

“I’m going to wash off really quick.” Marie says as she goes to the bathroom to quickly clean up any remaining cum. She walks back, shuts off the video, and looks you over again. “I have an idea.” Marie then ties you up again and looks at you. “Do you want Mistress Twitch to ride you?” 

“Of course I do” 

Twitch then mounts you and starts to ride you. 

“Not yet,” Marie says as she walks over and sits on your chest, facing Twitch then puts her mouth on one of her tits. Twitch starts to ride you and Marie starts to suck one of Twitches tits getting her to lactate. You and Twitch moan but your mouth is soon covered up by Marie’s pussy and you start to eat her out. Twitch cums first but still rides you and quickly cums a few more times due to you and Marie. It’s then Marie who cums a few times in a row very quickly, and to everyone’s surprise, you’re the last to cum, cumming at the same time as the two girls cum again. However, they aren’t satisfied with you and they keep this up until all of you cum quite a few more times. As Twitch gets off of your dick, Marie shoves her fingers into Twitches pussy and licks off your and Twitches cum before eating her out to clean out her pussy a bit more. After they flop down on either side of you, Marie looks at you again. “I’m thirsty, are you?” She pulls you off the bed and Twitch moves over. Once that is done, Twitch grabs you then shoves your face into one of her tits as Marie also gets on the bed and you and Marie start to milk Twitch. Twitch is so overwhelmed that she cums multiple times in a row before she tells the two of you to stop. Shaking slightly, she gets out of bed and walks to the other room for a moment before walking back in with a box. 

“Time for the kinky stuff.” 

Marie smiles. “Finally you get to show me how those drones really work.” 

“It’s fun trust me Mistress Marie.” 

“Mistress Marie, can you tie up Farnsworth for me?” Twitch asks. 

“Of course Mistress Twitch. How about some whipped cream? It is just sitting here.” 

"You can put it back in the fridge. Sorry about that." 

You are very quickly tied back up to the bed, the drones are out of the box, and the whipped cream is back in the fridge

“So Mistress Marie, where would you like me to start?” Twitch asks. 

“I want to see our fucktoy squirm” 

You just whimper and the two of them grin. 

“One squirming fucktoy coming right up.” As with all of the other times, Twitch has the drones fire all at once and Marie just giggles as you react to them. 

“I can see why you like using them on him. Now what I don’t see is what he likes about them… any chance I could get a personal demonstration?” 

“Sure” Soon the drones are facing Marie and they fire at her clit and her tits. She lets out moans of pain that quickly turn to joy. 

“Oh that was amazing!” She is now laying on the floor panting. She just looks at the drones before pointing back to you. “I bet you can use the drones to get our toy and myself to cum at the same time.” 

“I have an even better idea” Twitch replies as she unties you and brings you over to Marie. Twitch then lays down next to the two of you and after both of them lazily use their feet to get you hard, Twitch starts the drones up again. “This is going to sting a bit” Twitch says as she hits a button. The drones fire all at once, some hitting Marie in the clit and the tits, some hitting Twitch in the same areas, and some hitting you in the balls and your dick. The three of you arch your backs and moan or whimper as per usual, the drones fire all of their darts until all of you cum. The girls cum a few times, and you only cum once. Knees shaking, the girls crawl over to you and lick up your cum. 

“Em that was…” Marie pants, laying her head on your chest. “What’s her name?” She looks over at Twitch, who has put her head on your stomach. 

Twitch just blushes. “What are you...?” 

“Oh you know what I’m talking about Emily, we’ve known each other since we were kids. There’s obviously another girl. What’s her name and how does she fit into you two?” Marie replies softly. 

“Well I know you can keep a secret… but…” Twitch mumbles. 

“Hey if you don’t want to tell me that’s fine. Just as long as the three of you get a long and are happy, that’s what’s important.” Marie reaches out and squeezes one of Twitches hands. 

Twitch smiles, “Thanks.” 

“No problem.” Marie says as she slowly gets up, legs still shaking a bit. “Let’s get to the bed.” The three of you help each other back to the bed and you’re sandwiched in between them. Even though everyone is exhausted, you can’t help but get hard again, being between Twitch and Marie. 

“Can’t have that just sticking up like that” Twitch says before she starts to ride you. 

“You don’t…” you pause, very tired. “You don’t have to ride me if you-“ 

“mmmm I like riding you” Twitch replies. “If you want me to stop, let me know.” 

“I’m about to pass out but feel free to ride me for as long as you want.” You manage to mumble as your eyes start to close. “And Marie… you can… you can… use me as well… just… I’m Em’s you know?” As you start to fall asleep you hear Marie’s voice softly as Twitch whimpers, holding in her moans. 

“Yeah, I won’t ride you don’t worry.” You don’t really remember the rest of the night. Or if you do, you aren’t sure if it’s a mix of dreams and reality or what. It’s filled with Twitch riding you with both of you cumming a lot, Twitch having her tits sucked by Marie as Twitch rides you, the two of them getting each other off, a few things of whipped cream, and in general just lots of orgasms all around. In the morning you wake up to a very, very soaked bed. As you start to get out of bed, a massive amount of pain shoots through you and you gasp. 

“Yeah sorry about that” Twitch says as she comes into the room, wincing a bit. “Last night was… well… intense and that was before you went to sleep on us.” She helps you up and you two hobble back into the kitchen area where Marie helps the two of you onto a couch. 

“Good thing the parade isn’t for a few more days,” Marie says as she sits down also wincing a bit. “You know I’ve had some very aggressive guys sleep with me, but none of them were like this. Even without Em and her drones, you alone Farns are responsible for the bulk of why I can’t walk today. Congrats. Well you and Em, but mostly you.” She lazily pats one of your knees and you just chuckle. 

“Yeah Farns, you know what I like to do and with who, but this is the first time that we went this far. You know who might get jealous when I tell her, so you know that the next night we have will be brutal for both of us. Mostly you, but still.” 

“Thanks Em.” You mutter, already thinking of what Cav will do and if it’s anything like you think it is, you hope that the three of you don’t have to go on any missions for a few weeks after that. Twitch just chuckles and kisses you on the cheek. 

“Now let’s all hobble over to the showers and clean up.” 

“Speak for yourselves, Emily. I just want to soak in a nice warm bubble bath.” Marie replies as the three of you make your way to Marie’s bathroom. 

“Ohhh a warm soak in the tub sounds so nice” Twitch replies. 

“Do whatever you want, I’m going to take a shower” you say. “Not that I’m opposed to a bath, just not right now.” Once the three of you get into the bathroom, Marie starts to fill up the tub and you turn on the shower. Once the shower is nice and warm, the both of them give you a slap on the ass before you close the shower door. It isn’t long before the girls are in the tub and you just stand there, your back to the showerhead eyes shut as the hot water melts away the aches in your back. “That feels so good” you sigh in relief. 

“Yeah I feel you,” Marie says as she and Twitch just lay back against tub pillows. “The heat is great” 

Twitch just nods. “Can I stay in the tub all day? It’s so nice and comfy.” 

You finish washing up and as you dry off you laugh. “Yeah you won’t be saying that when the water eventually cools off.” Twitch splashes some water at you and sticks out her tongue. 

“Put on a bathrobe. You standing there in just a towel isn’t going to help any of us get less sore. In fact, it’s going to make it worse because… just go.” 

Once again you laugh as you slowly make your way out of the bathroom. “Oh Marie, where can I toss the bedding for laundry?” you turn around and ask before you get too far out of the door. 

“That’s very kind and thoughtful of you, but don’t worry about it. I’ll toss it in the wash later today. There’s air freshener in your bathroom under the sink. Just spray that around and open the window.” You just nod and as you go back to your room, you hear Marie comment to Twitch. “He’s such a sweet guy.” After you throw the towel into the laundry basket in the guest room, you put on your robe and start to clean up the room, picking up the drones (after making very sure that they were off) and moving them back to the box. As you finish up the drones, you just sit on the floor and stare at all of the darts for a while. 

“Time for a few more shadow boxes,” Twitch says. You turn around. 

“How long have you been there?” 

“Five or ten minutes. You were really spaced out.” She slips into a robe and sits down next to you, stretches out a bit, and rests her head on your shoulder. You wrap an arm around her waist. “You missed out on the panty cleaning this time.” 

“I thought something was missing as I fell asleep last night.”

“Yeah but Marie found a way to sneak in some cameras and the entire thing is recorded. She admitted to me this morning that she hoped that this would happen once she found out about you.” 

“You upset about that?” Twitch just laughs. “Nah. I’m kind of proud.” 

“Proud?!” 

“Ok, that may be the wrong word. But… I don’t know… I just like it that… well…” she sighs “Well part of me likes the fact that… I don’t know, that other woman may want to chase after you? I don’t know…” She sighs again.

You look at her. “Hey, it’s ok. You don’t need to explain.” You give her a kiss on the lips and she smiles. “So all of these are going back with us?” you point to the darts.

“Well the ones from the bed for sure because we know those are yours. As for the rest, I’ll see if Marie wants them and if not, we will still take them home, but I’ll put them in my room.”

You take a breath. “Yeah about that…”

“Cav already put the request in for a nice big room for the three of us and we will get the official confirmation by the time we get back. It’s going to be on the second floor. The first time that floor is going to be used now that I think about it.”

“Oh yeah, that second floor. Somehow I kind of forgot about that. Of course, Cav did that already. Hope that wasn’t supposed to be a surprise for me.”

“Nah although we were tempted to just move all of the stuff out of your room when you were sleeping so you woke up to an empty room but we decided not to because even though you’re a heavy sleeper, we didn’t want to run the risk that you would wake up. Also, how could you have forgotten about the second floor? You’ve been with us, what six months or so?!”

“Well most of my time in the dorms I’m preoccupied”

“Fair enough.”

Marie walks in and tosses you two a bottle of pain meds. “Let me know when you two want food. I don’t feel like cooking, so we’re going to order out.”

The rest of the day is uneventful and the three of you order Chinese food which Marie gets since she threw on some clothes to get the door. The three of you just talked about random stuff or in general just lounged about before going to bed at the end of the day. Marie to her room and you and Twitch back to your room which was cleaned up and had fresh sheets.


	40. Chapter 40

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As you get ready to meet the parents, Marie has some words for you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I started a new job a few days ago (I quit the old one because they're a bunch of assholes) so I have to get up early in the morning and I get home late at night. Just letting everyone know that I don't know exactly when the next chapter(s) will be posted. Don't worry though, I haven't ended the story yet. I promise that the next chapter will be meeting the parents. I have a few more chapters already sketched out, including meeting the parents and that one should be up by the middle of November. Thanks so much for waiting and all of your support!

The next few days leading up to the parade are just the three of you doing some sightseeing and due to Marie’s local knowledge, the three of you are able to avoid the major touristy areas when they are the busiest and you also visit the lesser known nice spots of Paris. It isn’t long before it’s the day of the parade and it’s obvious that Twitch is nervous as she gets ready to go to where GIGN will be in the parade. 

“Don’t be nervous, it’s just a parade.” you tell her, giving her hand a squeeze as Marie’s car makes its way to the GIGN base where they will take a GIGN van back to Paris. Once in Paris, the GIGN van will drop Marie, Twitch, and the other GIGN members off to their spot in the parade.

“It’s not the parade I’m nervous about, it’s my parents.” She says, blushing a bit, or as well as she can blush under her mask. 

“Don’t worry, they will like me. I mean you like me, so that says something about me right?” 

“I’d say it’s a bit more than liking you by this point, but I know I shouldn’t worry, but I just do.” She replies.

You give her a hug as Marie pulls into the parking lot and shuts off the car. Marie looks over her shoulder at the two of you. “Come on kids let’s get out of the car. Farns just get into that bus over there. You’re going to the special GIGN viewing area for the parade. Once it’s over, someone will bring everyone back to the base. Twitch’s parents are already at the end of the parade route because they don’t like having to deal with base security and traffic.” 

After one last hug and a quick kiss, you’re on the bus and Marie and Twitch head over to the van. You think it’s going to be a very uncomfortable bus ride because once you get on the bus, it’s obvious that you’re the only one there who isn’t French. Everyone just stares at you and you can’t help but blush, luckily Claudia is there and she ‘rescues’ you, giving a quick explanation of who you are. You manage to mumble out some basic French but you aren’t sure anyone heard you. She then guides you to the back of the bus where her seat is. 

“Thanks for the save” you mumble to her, still a bit red as you take a window seat. 

“Not a problem. I can see why Twitch likes you. You looked so cute and helpless up there.” She replies with a smile. “No need to worry though, you’re not my type. Too skinny, wrong hair, wrong height, no muscle. Probably other stuff as well, but like I said, no need to worry that I may try something with you.” 

You just laugh and thank her. It’s your first time at one of these and it’s obviously very impressive, but even though your military history geek side is geeking out, you just want the parade to hurry up so you can see Twitch. A nudge in the ribs from Claudia and you finally see Twitch along with the rest of her GIGN group. Zooming in with your camera, you can see that she has never looked so proud before. After you snap a few photos you smile. Claudia looks at you after they have gone by and lets you know that the parade will be over soon and most of the GIGN group leaves before the end of the parade. It isn’t long before you are back at the GIGN base looking around for Twitch. Marie spots you first and waves you over. 

“Em just went into the barracks to change. I just want to talk to you for a bit. You must be one special guy.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“Exactly that, you have to be one special amazing guy, especially for Em. You know how proud she is of her job, so you must be really important to her if she is going to” 

“Hold on Marie, just hold on. We haven’t even gotten close to what you were going to say.” You cut her off holding up your hands. “Yes we are obviously in love, but that doesn’t mean that…. I mean… yeah, we love each other but…. You know, that conversation is ages away.” You reply a bit defensively. 

“Ages away for you, but what about for her?”

“What do you mean?” 

She shrugs “Just saying Farns, we both know that she’s the more… aggressive one out of you two so what if she starts ‘that conversation’ sooner than you thought? Since this isn’t a purely sexual relationship so it’s going to come up at some point. So if, no when you two have that talk, just keep in mind that she would be walking away from, well everything. This kind of life is something that you just don’t walk away from without a damn good reason. I just hope that you know that.” 

“Are you trying to warn me or something?” 

“No, yes, maybe? I don’t know, I just…” she sighs, “Look I’ve known Em since we were kids you know that. I just...” she sighs again and runs a hand through her hair. “Just… dunno… just… keep in mind what she would be willing to give up when that talk happens.” She then goes into the building to change, leaving you to your thoughts for a bit. 

“So what was that about?” Twitch asks a little while later when she has changed into civilian clothes. 

“Well… um… Marie just wanted to um…” you start to mumble but Twitch cuts you off. 

“She gave you the Talk! She finally did it! She’s been practicing the Talk since we were little kids!” You just stare at her and she laughs “That’s good, trust me. Anyway, time to meet the parents.” 


	41. Chapter 41

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting the parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. Writing is hard. Can't believe that I've been doing this for just under a year. Thank you to everyone who has supported me and Farns on this crazy adventure. Don't worry, I'll still be adding chapters. Just dealing with some writer's block for a while and I'm almost done EMT school so that's been keeping me busy for the past few months. I have a few more chapters sketched out and don't worry, all of the past three sets of new operators will be introduced about three chapters from now.

Twitch guides you over to her parents, you can’t help but feel a bit nervous and Twitch notices this so she gives your hand a squeeze. Her mom is about the same height as Twitch, with the same color eyes and red hair. Her dad is a bit taller than all of you, slightly balding, with a mustache, and blue eyes. They both look a bit shocked to see you which isn’t surprising. 

“Emmanuelle, who is this?” Her mom asks in French, as her dad looks you over. 

“Mama, papa, this is my boyfriend” Twitch replies in French. 

They reply with something in French, judging by their tone, it's probably "your what?". 

Twitch wraps an arm around your waist and replies with what you assume is "my boyfriend" in French 

You clear your throat and decide to introduce yourself, “Bonjour Monsieur et Madame Pichon. Je suis honoré de te renconter. Je m’appelle.” 

Before you can give your name, Twitch’s father interrupts in French. 

Despite your lack of understanding of French, you figure he is saying that you don't need to use the formal wording, so you nod and continue introducing yourself in French and they reply in French that they are very happy to meet you. However, some of what they say is lost on you so you tell them in French that you don’t understand everything. 

“They’re very touched that you have learned some French because it shows you really care about me.” She gives you a kiss on the cheek. “So am I. When did you have the time to learn all of this?” 

You blush “To be honest… I started to learn some of this, shortly after we first met.” That earns you another kiss on the cheek. 

“Why didn’t you tell me about the French?” 

You just smile. “Wanted to surprise you.” 

She hugs you and tells you it was a good surprise.

Her parents introduce themselves, Sarah and Jules. “So why didn’t you tell us that you have a boyfriend Emmanuelle and why did you decide to invite him to the reunion of all things?” Sarah asks, “Not that I don’t want you here” she quickly says to you. 

“I wanted to surprise you.” Twitch just grins. “As for why choosing this as the first meeting, well, I figured he should know what he’s getting into.” Her parents laugh.

“When we get home, we will have to learn all about you,” Jules tells you. “I figure that it will be easier to find out about you at home instead of a hotel room or restaurant.” 

“Thank you. Honestly, I’ve been so nervous about this, knowing I don’t have to tell you everything right off the bat makes me feel better.” 

The four of you have lunch together where Jules and Sarah tell you about themselves. Jules worked for the French and by proxy, the European space programs as an aerospace engineer for about twenty years, helping with some major projects such as the armada of probes that observed Halley’s Comet. Sarah was a co-author of college-level math books and the two of them met at a scientific conference. Three years after that, they were married, moved to Nancy to take up teaching at the local university, and Twitch was born a year into their marriage. 

“So Emmanuelle has grown up with engineering, math, and science. Explains a lot. She’s very smart, I see that she gets it from you two.” You reply and Twitch just blushes. 

After lunch, everyone goes to the hotel the four of you will be staying at since Twitch kept you a secret from her parents, they figured that it was just going to be the three of them, so they only booked one room. One bed for her parents and Twitch had the fold out sofa bed. After some good-natured joking from Jules and Sarah about no funny business, you are sharing the sofa bed with Twitch. By the time everyone was done unpacking in the hotel room, it was time for dinner and since Jules and Sarah hadn’t seen Marie in a while, she joins the four of you for dinner at an amazing hole in the wall restaurant that is a favorite of Marie’s. Over dinner, the three of them end up reminiscing about Nancy and what has changed since Marie and Twitch were kids. Apparently, not much has changed, much to your surprise. Sarah notices your surprise and asks you why you are surprised and you reply saying that in your experience, towns usually change a lot over the years. You continue by giving some of your history, talking about your hometown. Since the parade is over, the city has become less crowded, so everyone is able to take a nice lazy nighttime stroll through some of the city before Marie goes back to her apartment, and the rest of you go to the hotel and get some sleep. 

The next morning Twitch rolls over in the bed and strokes your cheek. “So was that as bad as you thought it would be?” 

You take her hand in yours and give her a kiss on the forehead. “No, it wasn’t that bad. Granted they haven’t done the ‘tell us about yourself and how did you meet our daughter?’ talk, so that’s going to be interesting I’m sure.” 

She gives you a naughty smile, “Well it all depends on how much you tell them.” 

“True” 

The rest of the day isn’t overly memorable, mostly just enjoying Paris and the surrounding area and it isn’t long before it’s Monday and you are in the family car on the way to Nancy. The countryside is very nice, lots of greenery, so it’s a nice break from the city. After everyone gets settled in, with your stuff going in Twitch’s room, the two of you go back downstairs and sit on a couch next to the couch Jules and Sarah are sitting 

“So you’re our daughter’s boyfriend. Emmanuelle’s never had one before. We’ve always figured it was because she was so busy, but she somehow managed to find the time for you.” Jules starts. 

Sarah speaks up, “We also thought she wasn’t really interested in dating. After all I’ve-” 

“Mama!” Twitch cuts her off, going scarlet. It’s obvious that Sarah was going to say that she tried to set up Twitch on quite a few dates in the past. You can’t help but chuckle at that and again Twitch throws a pillow at your face. 

“Emmanuelle!” her parents admonish her. 

“It’s fine, I should have expected that.” You wave it off, tossing the pillow back to Twitch, who catches it. 

“Getting back to the subject at hand, so how did you two meet?” Jules asks again. Her parents look at the two of you. 

Twitch gives the answer, “Work” and Sarah raises an eyebrow. 

“Forgive me, but he doesn’t seem like…... the kind of person you would work with” 

Twitch sighs. “You know I can’t talk much about work, but we did meet through work.” Her parents shrug, realizing that that’s the best they are going to get from her. 

“So what can you tell us more about yourself?” Jules asks, so you give Jules and Sarah and quick summary about yourself and when you finish, Twitch wraps an arm around you while her parents just look you two over. 

“Hang on, I knew you looked familiar. You’re that guy your President gave that big medal to after the attack in DC?” Jules says sitting up. You glance at Twitch, unsure what to do, and she nods at you. 

“Yeah, that’s me.” 

Then they look at Twitch. “So that means you were there also?” 

“I cannot comment on activities of GIGN you know that” 

Jules then looks over at you. “You know us French can be a bit blunt from your point of view right?” 

“Blunt is subjective” 

He leans forward. “So did you fall in love with my daughter before or after you first slept with her?” 

Twitch blushes then yells “Papa! That’s rude!” 

You hold her hand and give it a squeeze before looking right at Jules and Sarah. “Long before we slept together. From the moment we met, I was smitten by your daughter. I wouldn’t have slept with her unless I knew that we love each other, I’m not the kind of guy who goes out on weekends or anything just to sleep with women. I’m a hopeless romantic” You can’t help but give a goofy smile. “Emmanuelle is… well, amazing.” Pausing you blush a bit. “Again the hopeless romantic, but I just want to shout from the rooftops how much I love her.” 

Twitch gives you a kiss on the cheek. “You’re so adorable.” 

Her parent's chuckle. “Yeah, you’re a hopeless romantic alright, and I could tell you ….” Jules trails off and speaks French.

Twitch translates. “It roughly translates into ‘you are an old soul who believes that the most sensual and intimate acts between two people who love each other aren’t sex, but simply the fact that they love each other. That the fact that you simply love her-well me of course- in such a pure way, shows that you love me beyond words.’” Jules and Sarah are smiling at you. Returning the smile, you chuckle a bit. 

“Well that settles it, there’s no doubt that you are French based on what you just said.” Everyone laughs. 

Twitch takes you on a walking tour of the area and it’s all very nice. The history nerd inside of you loves all of it and since Bastille Day festivities are going on for a while, there are French flags everywhere. The weather is surprisingly warm for this area right now, about the mid-80s. Twitch takes you to her favorite restaurant for lunch, and while waiting for your food, you ask her about the reunion. “So um… how do you think your family will react to us?” 

Twitch holds one of your hands. “I know what you’re thinking, that since it’s close to Bastille Day and all of that, you’re worried that the increased patriotism will cause some people there to not like you because you’re not French, more to the point, the fact that you’re an American. There are a few overly patriotic relatives of mine, but ignore them.” 

You smile and thank her. “A fair warning, I’ve never been the biggest fan of patriotism. Yes, I understand that you are proud of your country, but I’m just not a fan of how easily patriotism can turn into nationalism. In the US it’s hard to tell the difference between the two. I didn’t have any problems with the parade or anything because it was easy for me to just blend in with the rest of the tourists.” 

“Again, don’t worry about any of that dear, my family isn’t really like that. Now stop worrying so much and just enjoy the rest of the trip.” The lunch is really good and you spend the next few hours wandering around as Twitch gives you a walking tour of her life growing up. 

“I’m never going to get used to seeing high schools that don’t have a marching band and a US football stadium.” 

She gives you a sidelong glance. “You were in marching band how many years ago? Eight or nine and you still think about that stuff?” 

You flash a smile. “Yeah, I’m proud of my old high school marching band and my time there was great. I miss it.” 

She pats your shoulder. “Alright, no need to go on about how great it was. There’s time for that later.” As you two walk back to her house, she continues “So about what you said to my parents about not being the kind of guy who just goes out on weekends or anything just to sleep with women…” She trails off in a very serious voice. 

“I’m not lying you know that I’ve explained to you about how” she holds up a hand. 

“Yes, I know how you felt about the ‘arrangement’ we had with you. I was just teasing you.” She smiles as she playfully flicks your nose then pulls you closer to her and you two wrap an arm around each other’s waists. “Since it’s an unusually warm and nice day out, stay here I’m going to get something,” Twitch tells you once you get to the front door. She runs inside and comes back barefoot with a blanket. Putting it on the front lawn, she waves you over. “Take your shoes and socks off and come over here.” 

So you remove your shoes and socks, then walk over to her, and lay down on the blanket next to her. Twitch then wraps her arms around you and you two just lay there on the blanket cuddling outside on a nice warm summer day. It isn’t long before you two fall asleep like this. The both of you are abruptly woken up by getting hit with water. 

Twitch gets up cursing in French before sputtering “Papa! That’s not funny!” he woke the both of you up by turning on the sprinklers. Twitch picks up the blanket and you collect your shoes and socks as you two run back into the house, with Jules standing in the doorway laughing the entire time. 

Wiping away some tears from laughing so hard, he says “I couldn’t resist. Your mom said to wake you both up because dinner’s ready. She didn’t say how to wake you two up.” 

Twitch throws the now soaking blanket at him as she grumbles “Come on, let’s dry off and get out of these clothes” and pulls you upstairs, her bright neon-green hair dripping wet, obviously a bit grumpy. After drying off and a quick change, you two go down for dinner and are told that the reunion will be in two days. 


End file.
